Harry Potter y la Academia Prakigam
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Continuación del Poder del Heredero. Nuestros amigos viajan a México, para convertirse en Aurors. Muertes, experiencias dolorosas... HHr 1000 Por fiss, Reviews!creo que 113 páginas son para disfrutar ¿no?


Aquí tengo el NUEVO formato. Me la pase buscando como hacerlo ya hasta que lo encontre y lo pude realizar... (tarde 1 hora con cada uno) Aquí lo tengo para no tener complicaciones al leerlo:

Harry Potter y la Academia Prakigam  
Autora: María Belén Navarro  
Mi E- Mail: Parvati58@hotmail.com

Capitulo 1- Vacaciones

Era una mañana muy tranquila en la calle de Prive Drive. Harry Potter un mago ya graduado en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria, dormía plácidamente.  
Harry Potter acababa de terminar su estudio en Hogwarts pero dentro de poco empezaría en la academia Prakigam a estudiar, junto a sus amigos Hermione(novia), Lily y Ron, para auror.  
Harry tenía características que nadie más tenía. Él era el heredero de Gryffindor de parte de padre y por eso poseía grandes poderes heredados de Godric Gryffindor, uno de los cuatro Hogwarts. Aparte de tener una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo. Pero esa no era una cicatriz normal. Esa cicatriz era el recuerdo de una batalla contra Lord Voldemort hace aproximadamente diecisiete años. Voldemort había sido el mago tenebroso más poderoso durante mucho tiempo. Esa cicatriz también tenía poderes, algunos conocidos pero otros imposibles de imaginar.  
Harry solo tenía un año cuando Voldemort intento matarlo por ser el heredero de Gryffindor. Pero Voldemort no lo logró y sus poderes se desvanecieron. Recobró el poder cuando Harry tenía catorce años pero no duro mucho. Hace solo unos meses Harry, gracias a sus poderes como heredero, venció a Voldemort definitivamente, o eso creía. Pero Voldemort en aquel encuentro, que tuvo encuentro hace diecisiete años, había matado a los padres de Harry y por eso Harry se encontraba en la casa de su madrina pasando el verano.  
Harry era alto. (No tanto como su amigo Ron) Tenía hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, heredados de su madre, y pelo negro alborotado, heredado del padre.

Un hombre entró sigilosamente por la habitación de su sobrino. Se lanzó hacia él.  
- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- grito aquel hombre a Harry.  
- ¡Sirius! Oh... vamos deja de saltar sobre mí estomago- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos.  
- Oh... lo lamento- dijo Sirius separándose de su sobrino- ¡feliz cumpleaños!  
Sirius había sido amigo del padre de Harry en Hogwarts y eso le daba él porque del porque él era el padrino de Harry. Sirius era un hombre con gran entusiasmo para las cosas y una alegría inmensa. Era joven y contenía todavía el aire juvenil de su infancia.  
- Gracias- dijo Harry sonriendo a su padrino.  
- ¡Bajemos a desayunar!- dijo Sirius muy alegre.  
- Tú siempre pensando en la comida- dijo Harry riéndose.  
- Es que amanecí con muchas energías que quiero gastar- dijo Sirius saltando muy enérgico- ¡vamos no puedo esperar!  
Como dijo sirius, bajaron a desayunar rápidamente. Arabella estaba preparando el desayuno y los saludó tan alegre como siempre.  
Arabella había sido antes compañera de Hogwarts de la madre de Harry. Al igual que Sirius, ese era él porque del porque ella era su madrina. Arabella y Sirius se llevaban de perlas. A diferencia de Sirius, Arabella era una persona seria, que todo lo pensaba dos veces antes de actuar. Trabajaba como auror.  
- Buenos Días... ¿durmieron bien?- pregunto Arabella.  
- Excelente- dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
- Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Arabella a Harry alegremente.  
- Gracias- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.  
Arabella sirvió el desayuno para los tres y se pusieron a charlar. Arabella se animaba cada vez que mencionaban la academia de Prakigam, ya que ella estudió allí y aseguraba que era un lugar maravilloso y siempre le daban ganas de contar su estudio en aquel lugar.  
Una lechuza marrón entró en el comedor y se dirigió a Sirius. Sirius agarró la carta con curiosidad y la leyó.

Queridos Sirius, Arabella y Harry:  
¿Cómo andan por allá? Espero que bien.  
Agradezco tu oferta, Sirius, de ir allá algunos días pero todo anda mal por aquí. El ministerio esta metido en un caos, aunque Voldemort ya no exista. Dudo mucho que los vea este verano pero haré lo posible.  
Saludos,

Remus  
P. D: ¡ ¡ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! ! ! Casi me olvido...

- Que lastima que Remus no pueda venir pero tiene razón... El ministerio esta metido en un caos- dijo Arabella tomado un poco de té.  
- ¿Dónde trabaja Remus?- Pregunto Harry con curiosidad repentina.  
- Trabaja en el departamento de seguridad de la comunidad mágica- dijo Arabella rápidamente- es uno de los departamentos con más problemas  
- Creo que deberíamos hacer planes para cuando vallamos a Callejón Diagon- dijo Sirius- ¿tienes planes, Harry?  
- Ahora que lo dices... no- dijo Harry pensativamente.  
- Pues deben apurarse... el curso empieza el 15 de agosto y estamos en 31 de julio- dijo Arabella levantando la mesa.

Harry sin perder tiempo se dirigió a su habitación. Pero antes de agarrar la pluma una lechuza, muy conocida entro por la ventana.  
Pig dejo una carta en el escritorio de Harry junto con un paquete. Harry tomo la carta y leyó.

Querido amigo Harry:  
¡ ¡ ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ! ! Dieciocho no se cumplen todos los días... ¿eh?  
¿Cómo has estado en la casa de Arabella? ¿Cómo anda Sirius? Por aquí todo bien. De la que no he tenido noticias es de Hermione... ¿sabes por qué? ¿Te mando cartas a vos? A mí ni una. Lily me manda una carta todos los días... Que suerte tener una novia tan comprensiva.  
¿Tienes planes para ir al callejón? Lily me lo menciona en todas las cartas... ¿cuándo iras? Capas nos podríamos juntar...  


Deseándote nuevamente un feliz cumpleaños,  
Ron  


A decir verdad, Harry no había recibido ni una carta de su novia, Hermione. Menos mal que era el novio... ¿Le habrá pasado algo?  
Decidió observar el regalo de Ron. Agarro el paquete y lo desenvolvió. Era un libro sobre el Quidditch. Ron, como Harry, era un fanático del Quidditch.  
El quidditch es un deporte mágico que se juega sobre escobas voladoras. Hay cuatro pelotas. Una es la Quaffle con la que se meten los tantos. Ese deber lo tienen los cazadores. El guardián es como un arquero en el fútbol. Otras pelotas son las bludgers que tienen él deber de tirar a cualquiera de los jugadores de la escoba. Para eso estaban los golpeadores que protegían a su equipo. La última pelota es la Snitch que vuela alrededor del campo de juego. Los buscadores tienen que atraparla. Cuando es atrapada, el equipo del buscador que la allá atrapado gana 150 puntos y aparte, termina el partido.  
Otra lechuza lo saco de sus pensamientos. Agarró la carta y leyó. No era de Hermione.

Querido Harry:  
¡ ¡ ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ! ! ¿Cómo has estado?  
¿Cuándo iras al callejón? Ron y yo estamos coordinando para el 5 de agosto a las 10 de la mañana, ¿qué te parece?  
¿Has tenido noticias de Hermione? Yo no recibí ni una carta de ella. Le mande cuatro y ni una me a respondido... ¿le habrá pasado algo? Es raro que no escriba... ¿te ha escrito a vos? Tú eres el novio... capas...  
He leído unos libros sobre la academia... ¡contiene una gran historia! Es fascinante, te recomiendo leer el libro que te mando... es mi regalo de cumpleaños...  
Un beso grande,  
Lilian

Harry noto que la lechuza también había dejado un libro. Harry lo agarró y leyó él titulo: "Las academias más famosas y sus características"  
- Muy interesante- dijo Harry observando el índice- ¡los dos me enviaron libros! Que casualidad...  
Harry se puso en acción. Agarro un pluma, la metió en el taro con tinta y comenzó a escribir la carta para su novia.

Querida Hermione:  
¿Cómo andas Herm? Espero que bien. Ansió verte pronto... recuerda que sin ti no vivo. ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Por qué no me has mandado cartas?  
Ron y Lily me han escrito y me han comentado sobre las compras que tenemos que hacer en el callejón. Concordamos en el 5 de agosto ¿iras?  
Arabella me ha contado mucho sobre la academia, ya que ella estudió allí. Lily me mandó un libro sobre academias... todavía no lo he leído.  
Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo, un abrazo,  
Harry

Si estaba bien. Puso la carta sobre el escritorio y volvió a bajar al comedor.  
Arabella estaba haciendo la limpieza general de la casa. Sirius miraba el profeta con el entrecejo fruncido.  
- ¿Sucede algo malo, Sirius?- pregunto Harry sentándose en una de las sillas.  
- Unos cuantos ataques en la América... - dijo Sirius mirando a su sobrino- EE.UU., Argentina, México y Brasil también tienen comunidades mágicas. Pero al contrario que nosotros, tienen unión, paz y nada raro. Sin embargo, desde hace un mes han habido ataques a personas...  
- No sabía que en el sur de América hubiera magos- dijo Harry sorprendido.  
- Hay... pero no son tantos como nosotros... -dijo Arabella.  
- ¿Has tenido noticias de tus amigos?- pregunto sirius a Harry.  
- De Ron y Lily pero... Hermione no contesta nuestras cartas- dijo Harry con amargura- arreglamos para el 5 de agosto ir al callejón.  
Sirius asintió y siguió leyendo el diario con aparentada tranquilidad  
Luego de almorzar, Harry subió a su habitación. Agarró la carta y se la entrego a Hedwig. Ella extendió sus alas y se perdió de vista en el horizonte.

Capitulo 2- Callejon Diagon

Amaneció con un sol hermoso aquel 5 de agosto. Harry se vistió pero antes de bajar a desayunar Hedwig apareció en la ventana con la respuesta de Hermione.

Querido Harry:  
Lamento mucho no contestar las cartas pero tengo algunos problemas personales que debo afrontar sola, yo agradezco tu ayuda.  
Respecto al callejón Diagon ya fui antes y además no podría ir el día de hoy, espero que aceptes mis disculpas.  
Un Beso,  
Hermione

Harry se quedo muy triste por la respuesta de Hermione. ¿Qué le estaría pasando? ¿Tan grave era para que no la podamos ayudar? Esas preguntas pasaban en la mente de Harry una y otra vez y se sentía peor por no poder ayudarla. Aparte, de lo tanto que la extrañaba.  
Bajo a desayunar. Sirius leía el diario profeta. Solía leer mucho desde que había mostrado que era inocente de un crimen que no había cometido.  
Arabella le sirvió el desayuno como todas las mañanas.  
Luego de desayunar los tres se aparecieron en el caldero chorreante. Rápidamente Harry pudo ver a Lily en él.  
Lilian era una chica muy linda y amable. Su pelo, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, era rojo y sus ojos verdes brillaban tanto como los de harry. Su sonrisa era pura y sincera, tras ella no ocultaba mentiras. Ella era la novia de Ron desde 6° año.  
- ¡Harry! Que gusto verte- dijo Lily acercándose a su primo.  
- Lo mismo digo, Lily- dijo Harry sonriéndole.  
Sirius y Arabella se dirigieron a otro callejón, dejando solos a los dos amigos. Lily y Harry tuvieron que esperar a Ron otro cuarto de hora. Entre ese cuarto de hora hablaron sobre cosas sin importancia.  
Ron Weasley es el mejor amigo de Harry. Tiene cabello rojo y pecas por toda la cara. Él tiene cinco hermanos y una hermana llamada Ginny que tiene un año menos que él.  
- Lamento la tardanza- dijo Ron cuando se apareció- Es que Fred y George están de visita y no me dejaban irme.  
- Te perdonamos- dijo Lily besando en la mejilla a Ron- ¿Ya tienen novias tus hermanos?  
- Si... Fred esta con Angelica y ya viven juntos. Mientras George esta con Katie y también vive con ella. Percy desde hace dos años que vive con Penelope - dijo Ron sin darle importancia- solo falto yo  
- ¿Has tenido noticias de Hermione, Harry?- pregunto Lily interesada por el tema.  
- Si, le escribí hace una semana y hoy a la mañana me contesto- dijo Harry. Les explico a sus dos amigos el contenido de la carta.  
- Bueno, entonces empecemos a comprar los elementos- dijo Ron- no tengo todo el día para hablar de cosas que evito.

Comenzaron a comprar los útiles. En el momento que terminaron de comprar los libros, se encontraron con Draco Malfoy.  
- ¿Cómo andan?- les pregunto Draco animadamente.  
- Bien, gracias- dijo Lily sonriendo- ¿y vos, Draco?  
- Excelente... ¿y Hermione?- pregunto Draco al no notar su presencia.  
- Tiene "problemas personales" que ni a nosotros nos ha contado- dijo un poco molesto Ron.  
- Bueno... Yo también tengo algunos problemas- dijo Draco despreocupadamente.  
- ¿Cuáles?- pregunto con curiosidad Ron.  
- Mi padre no quiere que sea auror... pero yo no quiero ser mortífago... entonces tuve una pelea con él y bueno... no importa... nos vemos en la academia- dijo Draco despidiéndose.

Luego del encuentro con Draco compraron las túnicas. Se cruzaron con Neville en una de las tiendas.  
- ¡Neville!- dijo Lily- ¿cómo estas?  
- Excelente... ¿y ustedes?  
- Mejor imposible- dijo Ron sonriendo- ¿estudiarás para algo, neville?  
- En la academia de Prakigam- dijo Neville orgulloso.  
Esa noticia impactó a nuestros amigos.  
- ¿Cómo conseguiste la vacante?- pregunto Lily con gran curiosidad.  
- Mis padres fueron estudiantes de la academia y como fueron unos de los mejores, conseguí la vacante- dijo Neville sonriendo- ¡volveremos hacer compañeros!  
- Si, que alegría- dijo Harry- bueno, Neville, hasta luego

Luego de comprar los elementos se sentaron a tomar unos helados. Conversaban de todas las cosas que estaban pasando.  
- ¿Qué le pasará a Hermione?- pregunto Lily preocupada.  
- No lo sé pero... aunque sea tendría que decirnos algo... somos sus amigos- dijo Ron.  
- ¿Sabes algo de la academia aparte de lo leído en el libro, Harry?- pregunto Lily tratando de cambiar de tema.  
Harry les contó todo lo contado por Arabella. Según ella la academia era apenas más chica que Hogwarts.  
- Muy bien, será mejor que volvamos al caldero chorreante- dijo Lily cuando ya no tenían de que hablar.  
Volvieron. Arabella y Sirius los esperaban. Pero para sorpresa de nuestros amigos alguien más los acompañaba.  
Remus Lupin les dirigió una sonrisa de las tantas que tenía. Lupin había sido amigo de Sirius y James en Hogwarts. También en tercero lo habían tenido como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
- ¿Cómo andan?- pregunto con su tono alegre Remus.  
- Excelente- dijo Ron- ¿conoces a Lily Door?- dijo Ron presentando a Lily.  
- Mucho gusto- dijo Remus- Remus Lupin, encantado  
- ¿Cómo andas en el ministerio?  
- Oh... con muchos problemas... me tome un descanso y me encontré con viejos amigos- dijo mirando a Arabella y a Sirius- los problemas de la seguridad mágica van aumentando cada vez más... Ahora los países del sur... es imposible vivir tranquilo  
- Pero... Si el Innombrable a desaparecido, ¿cuáles son los problemas?- pregunto Ron con timidez.  
- Los mortífagos, a pesar que su señor a caído, siguen con sus costumbres oscuras... también aseguran que Voldemort es vivo por alguna parte... cosa que se cree poco probable- dijo Remus seriamente.  
Luego de la interesante conversación, se despidieron y volvieron cada uno a su hogar.

Capitulo 3- Prakigam

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Las vacaciones cortas terminarían más rápidas de lo esperado. Una noche antes del 15 de agosto llegó una carta de la academia. En ella había una carta junto con un boleto.

Estimado señor Potter:  
Le recordamos que el 15 de agosto empezará su curso en la academia de Prakigam. Adjunta a la carta viene un boleto. NO LO TOQUE hasta que sean las 20:00 Hs del día de mañana. Como usted sabrá ese boleto es un traslador, por esa razón, tóquelo a la hora indicada y aparecerá en la academia en un cerrar y abrir de ojos.  
Aparte, le ruego que terminado el banquete de bienvenida se dirija a mi despacho. Esta en el segundo pasillo a la derecha, en el segundo piso.  
Atentamente,  
Roger Pohcam  
  


- Se sigue usando el mismo sistema que cuando yo fui... -dijo Arabella amablemente  
- Hogwarts también usa el mismo sistema desde hace años- dijo Sirius.  
- Será mejor que te vallas acostar, Harry- dijo Arabella amistosamente.  
Harry subió a su habitación y en su cama se durmió rápidamente. Tuvo un sueño muy raro.

Un mar de plantas y hierbas era lo único a la vista. Se sentía el soplar del viento que chocaba contra la hierba. Capas era la imaginación de Harry, pero alrededor sentía pasos lentos y cuidadosos.  
Una planta rara estaba adelante de él. Esa planta tenía los pétalos de color gris y en vez de tener colores vivos que la decoraran, tenía colores oscuros. Alrededor de la planta no abundaba vegetación. Era como si la planta absorbiera todo en torno a ella.  
- Necesito Plargir, necesito Plargir, necesito Plargir- repetía una mujer que salió entre la maleza.  
Era una muchacha que no superara los veinticinco años. Ella tenía puesta una túnica rojo encendido. Su cabello no era muy largo y brillaba a la luz de la Luna que lograba entrar entre la maleza.  
- Aqui estas- dijo la muchacha observando la planta que Harry tenía adelante- tú eres lo que necesito... - a continuación, la muchacha recitó algunas palabras en otro idioma.  
Harry no entendió las palabras y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y se levanto sobresaltado en su cama, en la habitación. Lo extraño era que no le dolía la cicatriz.

------------------------

A las 20 Hs todos estaban en Prakigam reunidos en los terrenos.  
Prakigam era un edificio rodeado de montañas. El edificio era de dos pisos que tenia forma de cuadrado. En el centro del cuadrado (si miras desde arriba) hay un agujero. Ese agujero era los terrenos o también llamado patio. En uno de los vértices había una gran torre que era de cinco pisos. En otro vértice había un túnel subterráneo. En el tercer vértice había una torre de tres pisos y en el último vértice otro túnel subterráneo. Parecía que también se dividían en casas en la academia.  
- ¡Ron!- grito una chica corriendo hacia un chico pelirrojo.  
- Hola Lily- dijo Ron dándose vuelta- ¿has visto a Harry?  
- No, no lo he visto- dijo Lily sonriendo- sería imposible verlo con tantas personas en un mismo lugar...  
- ¡Ron, Lily!- Era Harry.  
- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Lily a su primo.  
- Bien... ¿han visto a Hermione?  
- Para nada...  
Una mujer mayor se acercó a la muchedumbre. Silenció las conversaciones de los jóvenes.  
- Bienvenidos a Prakigam.- dijo la mujer- Soy la profesora McGonagall, por favor síganme  
Así lo hicieron. McGonagall los llevo al comedor.  
El comedor estaba formado por cinco mesas. Cuatro, de las cuales, estaban en dirección perpendicular. Y enfrentándose a los alumnos estaba la mesa alta donde estaban sentados los profesores de la academia. El gran comedor no era muy diferente al de Hogwarts. En el centro de la mesa alta estaba Roger Pohcam. Roger era un hombre alto. Su barba no era tan larga como la de Dumbledore pero no se quedaba atrás. Sus ojos color celestes brillantes relucían de forma espectacular.  
Al lado de Roger se encontraba Snape tan conocido por nuestros amigos. Al lado de Severus había una mujer con cabello rubio, dorado. Sus ojos grises eran entre oscuros y brillantes. A Harry aquella mujer se le hizo muy familiar. Ella hablaba con el profesor que tenía al lado. El profesor a la derecha de la mujer con cabello rubio tenía ojos negros fríos muy parecidos a los de Snape. De hecho, se parecía muchisimo a Snape. Su sonrisa maliciosa recordaba a cuando Snape quitaba sin razón aparente puntos a Gryffindor.  
Del otro lado de Roger había un asiento vacío que debía ocupar McGonagall. Al lado del asiento vacío había una mujer con cabello lacio y negro. Sus ojos castaños mostraban la belleza de su persona y ver su sonrisa para tranquilizarte.  
Al otro lado se encontraba un profesor con cara de amargo. Por más que quisiera no podía mostrar su alegría(sí la tiene) Al lado del hombre había una mujer alrededor de los cincuenta años con el cabello enmarañado.  
La profesora los llevó al centro del comedor donde se ubicaba un taburete con un sombrero. El sombrero era muy diferente al de Hogwarts. Era dorado y plateado. Estaba limpio y brillaba a la luz de las velas que flotaban entorno a las mesas.  
- Deberán ponerse el sombrero que los seleccionará para alguna de las cuatro casas las cuales son: el Aguila, el Oso, el Conejo y el Fénix- dijo la profesora sencillamente- Afrian, Daniel  
Un chico con el cabello rubio se adelanto. Se puso el sombrero que anuncio que él sería: Oso  
- Britan, Ezequiel  
- Aguila  
- Crutan, María  
- Conejo  
- Door, Lilian  
Lily se adelanto y poso el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Pocos minutos después era un nuevo integrante del Fénix.  
- Erquiope, Martín  
- Aguila  
- Etynamo, Serena  
- Fénix  
- Glort, Marina  
- Aguila  
- Granger, Hermione  
Hermione salió de la nada entre la muchedumbre. Ella tenia el cabello lacio a diferencia del año anterior. Tenia puesta una túnica azul marino y unas botas negras con poco taco.  
Hermione se puso el sombrero con decisión.  
- Fénix  
Hermione camino lentamente hasta la mesa correspondiente al fénix.  
- Jaimovich, Daniela  
- Conejo  
- Longbottom, Neville  
El sombrero se tomo su tiempo para decidirse cuando lo hizo lo nombro un miembro del Fénix.  
- Malfoy, Draco  
Draco se adelanto sonriente de los nervios. Para la sorpresa de todos fue miembro del Fénix.  
- Orozco, Ivana  
- Aguila  
- Potter, Harry  
Harry se adelanto y poso el sombrero sobre su cabeza.  
- A sí... con tus cualidades mereces estar en... ¡Fenix!- dijo el sombrero bien alto.  
Harry saco el sombrero y se sentó en la misma mesa que Neville, Draco, Lily y Hermione.  
- Siepe, Jimena- dijo la profesora.  
- Aguila  
- Weasley, Ronald  
- Fénix  
Ron se unió a ellos alegremente. La selección dio por terminada después de Zerky, Agustín  
Roger Pohcam, el director, se levanto de su asiento terminada la selección.  
- Bienvenidos alumnos. Bienvenidos a la academia Prakigam. Empezaremos el banquete y terminado el banquete los profesores los guiarán a cada uno a su correspondiente casa, buenas noches.  
Lo aplaudieron y el banquete comenzó.  
- ¿Cómo has estado este verano, Hermione?- pregunto Lily a su amiga.  
Hermione por alguna razón parecía incomoda.  
- Bien... -dijo Hermione con los ojos puestos en su plato de comida.  
- ¿Cuáles eran tus asuntos personales? ¿Ya los solucionaste?- Pregunto con curiosidad Ron.  
- Ya los solucione- dijo Hermione insegura.  
Hermione cada vez se sentía más incomoda por alguna razón. Era imposible obtener una respuesta clara de su parte. La conversación continuó con el tema de Prakigam. Terminado el banquete, Harry recordó que tenía que ir al despacho de Pohcam.  
Se separó de los demás y con las indicaciones que le dio McGonagall, Harry se guió por los pasillos para llegar al despacho.  
Harry descubrió que aunque el edificio por fuera parecía pequeño se equivocaba. No tardo en perderse entre los pasillos, que algunos no tenían salida.  
A diferencia de Dumbledore, Pohcam tenia un despacho no escondido. Una puerta con una placa mostraba que era el despacho del profesor (en cuanto lo encontro)

Despacho del Profesor Roger Pohcam, Dirección

Harry llamo a la puerta antes de ingresar al despacho. En cuanto entro noto la diferencia con el despacho de Dumbledore.  
El despacho era una habitación amplia. Un escrito y dos sillas estaban en el centro de la sala. Decorando el despacho había cuadros de objetos mágicos.  
- Ah... señor Harry Potter, es un gusto conocerlo- dijo el profesor levantándose de su silla detrás del escritorio y tendiéndole una mano que Harry estrecho.  
- Eh... disculpe, señor director, usted pidió verme- dijo Harry con un poco de vergüenza.  
- Siéntese, joven- dijo Roger señalando la silla enfrente del escritorio.  
Harry obedeció.  
- Albus me informó de sus condiciones- dijo Roger amablemente- usted es especial... usted es un amuleto para la comunidad mágica, es valioso. Heredero del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor. Posee grandes poderes sobrenaturales en las personas comunes.  
Harry se ruborizo por todas las palabras del director. Nadie le había hablado con tanto respeto y admiración en los últimos años.  
- ¿Cómo el heredero de Gryffindor no tendría una vacante en Prakigam? Siendo usted el mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos- dijo Roger con una sonrisa- lo que yo le quería comunicar, señor Potter, es de lo cuidadoso que debe ser usted aquí. Le permitiré usar capas invisibles- harry lo miro sorprendido- y que tenga paseos nocturnos pero no abuse. Usted tiene el permiso pero no abuse de él.  
- Disculpe que lo interrumpa señor director... - dijo Harry pero el mismo director lo interrumpió.  
- Llámame Roger, por favor, Harry- dijo amablemente.  
- Esta bien... -dijo Harry y de repente se le vino algo a la mente- usted es muy parecido a Dumbledore... ¿me equivoco?  
- No te equivocas. Yo y Albus fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts solo que caminamos por distintos caminos aunque nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos, es posible que yo te sea parecido a él- dijo Roger amablemente- El punto es que, para mí es un honor que usted haya elegido Prakigam y le aseguro que dentro de una año(que es lo que dura el curso) será un experto en artes tenebrosas y en su defensa. Hemos invitado también a sus compañeros para que el curso le sea leve y placentero y cualquier problema me lo comenta en lo posible... Ya sabe donde está mi despacho- sonrió Roger.  
Roger le indico a harry el camino a la torre del Fénix, sin antes felicitarlo un montón de veces incontables. Harry salió del despacho y caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando escucho dos voces muy conocidas.  
- Me entiendes, Lily, sé que es él. Yo no quiero que él sufra por mi culpa... no quiero  
- Pero, Hermione, ¿lo dejaras por eso?- pregunto Lily preocupada.  
- Ponte en mi lugar... ¿y si te dicen que Ron corre peligro por estar a tu lado?  
Lily calló de repente pero busco algo que decir.  
- ¿Te arrepientes de haber conocido a Harry?- pregunto Lily- ¿te arrepientes de todo lo que has vivido por él? ¡No lo dejes solo por eso!  
Las dos muchachas se encontraron con Harry de repente, ellas se asustaron al verlo.  
- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces tú despierto ha estas horas?- pregunto Lily incomoda por el silencio.  
- Tenia que ver al director... ¿y ustedes?- dijo Harry rápidamente.  
- Hablamos, ¿Para qué te llamo el director?- pregunto Lily buscando algo que decir.  
- Hablar sobre mis "condiciones especiales"- dijo Harry- es muy atento  
- ¿Sabes el camino hacia la torre?  
- si, Gracias- dijo Harry  
- Nos vemos- dijo Hermione.  
Harry camino hacia la torre del fénix. La torre del fénix era la más alta de la academia. Solo sus integrantes podían entrar en él. En cuanto Harry entro en la torre se tropezó con Ron.  
- Estaba preocupado por ti, amigo mío, ¿dónde estabas?- le pregunto Ron.  
- En el despacho del director- dijo Harry.  
- Ah... ven, te enseñaré la torre- dijo Ron notando la curiosidad de su amigo.  
Caminaron por la torre que no era muy diferente a la torre de Gryffindor. Tenía una sala común pero a diferencia de Hogwarts, tenía biblioteca propia, baños propios y cosas por el estilo, aparte de los dormitorios.  
La sala común era una habitación grande y extensa. Los sillones muy cómodos y las chimeneas calientes hacían de este el mejor lugar para pasar el tiempo libre.  
Harry se negó rotundamente a entrar en la bibleoteca, así que se fueron acostar sin dejar de comentar el parecido que tenía Prakigam con Hogwarts.

Capitulo 4- Hermione  


Aquella noche durmieron espectacular. A la mañana siguiente todos estaban adormecidos y con ganas de pasear por los terrenos de la academia pero eso no era posible. Empezarían las clases.  
Fueron al comedor a tomar el desayuno. Ron, Harry y Draco hablaban animadamente sobre el Quidditch.  
Draco Malfoy antes había sido el enemigo mortal de Harry pero en el año anterior se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Draco tenía cabello rubio y ojos grises. Su novia, Pansy Parkinson estudiaba ahora para ser profesora de adivinación.  
Una chica con cabello marrón oscuro, casi negro, se acercó a los muchachos.  
- Disculpen que los moleste, mi nombre es Serena Etynamo, mucho gusto... ¿puedo acompañarlos?- pregunto la chica con brillantes ojos marrones.  
- Nadie esta en contra- dijo Draco animadamente. La chica le dirigió una sonrisa.  
- Yo estudie en el Instituto Onucitra- dijo Serena sentándose al lado de Draco.  
- ¿Dónde queda eso?- pregunto Harry interesado.  
- En Argentina- dijo Serena sencillamente y al ver la poca geografía de los muchachos agrego- En América del sur  
- Nosotros en Hogwarts, Londres- dijo Ron con orgullo.  
- Me han hablado mucho de Hogwarts... ¿ustedes estudiaron juntos?- pregunto Serena.  
- Sí... ¿tienes compañeros o compañeras de tu colegio en la academia?- pregunto Ron.  
- Lamentablemente no poseo la suerte de ustedes... no tengo ningún amigo del instituto...  
Lily entro en el comedor y se sentó al lado de Ron.  
- ¿Haciendo amigos Ron?- pregunto Lily besándolo en la mejilla.  
- Si... te presento a Serena... Serena, ella es Lily- dijo Ron sonrojándose.  
- Mucho gusto, ¿qué asignatura tenemos hoy?- pregunto Lily a sus amigos.  
- Mira el horario- dijo Ron burlándose.

Lunes  
Herbología_________ 9:00 hasta 12:00  
Tiempos antiguos____ 14:30 hasta 17:30  
Artes tenebrosas____ 18:00 hasta 21:00

- Bien... Empezaremos ligero- dijo en broma Ron.  
Hermione apareció en el comedor se sentó enfrente de ellos y comenzó a desayunar rápidamente.  
- ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije anoche?- pregunto Lily a Hermione. Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano diciendo "luego... luego"  
- ¡Qué mala educación, Hermione!- bromeó Ron- ¿qué ahora no saludas a nuestros nuevos compañeros?- pregunto señalando disimuladamente a Serena.  
- Ah... disculpa... mi nombre es Hermione Granger- dijo Hermione a Serena- mucho gusto  
- Disculpas aceptadas, Hermione, mi nombre es Serena Etynamo- dijo la otra muchacha sonriendo.  
Al terminar la conversación se dirigieron a los invernaderos que había a un costado de la academia. La puerta de los invernaderos decia bien claro:  
Barbara Ardaes Profesora de Herbología  
- Bienvenidos alumnos- Dijo Barbara cuando todos estuvieron sentados.  
Ella era la mujer con cabellos dorados y ojos grises brillantes y oscuros a la vez.  
- Empezaremos lo más ligero posible- dijo Barbara a sus alumnos.  
Barbara les mostró una planta muy peligrosa y horrible a la vez. La planta estaba quieta en un lugar y por alguna razón tenía los ojos tapados con una venda aunque eso no ocultaba lo horrible que era la planta. La mayoría de las chicas (entre ellas Hermione y Lily) pusieron caras de horrorizadas. En el caso de Hermione, se aferro al brazo de Harry y tardo mucho en darse cuenta de su acción. Hermione se soltó del brazo de Harry muy avergonzada.  
- Esta planta es Mirtuar, una de las plantas más venenosas y peligrosas que hay- dijo Barbara. La mitad de la clase se echo hacia atrás- sus propiedades mágicas son increíbles y fantásticas. Alguien que se enfrente a ella tendrá visiones temporales. Es muy poderosa en fuerza. A esta planta hay que vencerla con la inteligencia, ¿alguien sabe cómo?  
Ni Hermione alzó la mano. Nadie tenía la menor idea de como vencer aquella planta.  
- ¿Nadie? ¿Nadie agarro los libros en las vacaciones?- pregunto Barbara decepcionada.  
Hermione alzó muy lentamente su mano que temblaba.  
- ¿Señorita Granger?- pregunto la profesora.  
- La magia no sirve contra esta planta, ya que ella tiene alguna magia especial para absorberla. Pero hay una manera... casi imposible de realizar... La debilidad de la planta es los ojos. Un mago poderoso mira a los ojos de la planta y si logra mantenerla, la planta se debilitará poco a poco y una vez que ya no tiene energía se le pueden lanzar maleficios- dijo Hermione lentamente.  
- Excelente, señorita Granger- dijo Barbara contemplando a la muchacha- sabía que alguien debía de haber estudiado el primer capitulo. ¿Alguien sabe que pasa si uno se arriesga a mirar a los ojos de esta planta y no puede mantener la mirada?  
Los alumnos se imaginaron lo peor. Todos meditaron, él porque de los ojos tapados con una venda.  
- ¿Un daño mortal?- contesto insegura Serena.  
- Excelente, señorita Etynamo, el daño es mortal. Uno puede llegar a morir sino es muy fuerte síquicamente- dijo la profesora- ¿alguien quiere probar, a ver si resiste la mirada de Mirtuar?  
La mayoría de los alumnos negó con la cabeza.  
- Y se supone que los Fenix son valientes- dijo Barbara en modo de burla aunque eso no convenció a los alumnos- ¿nadie?- pregunto en modo suplicante- bueno, entonces lo haré por azar en la lista- ¡Hermione Granger!  
Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza. Ella insegura se levantó de su pupitre.  
- No estés nerviosa, Hermione, tienes que estar segura de ti misma para vencer a la planta- la ánimo Barbara.  
Hermione asintió. Barbara le sacó la venda a la planta que miro a Hermione. Ella tragó saliva. Los ojos de la planta eran color amarillo potente. Ahora veían lo difícil.  
Hermione miro a los ojos permanentes. Mantuvo la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al ver que la planta ya no tenía poder levanto la varita y murmuro sin sacar la vista de la planta.  
- Incendio  
La planta desapareció entre las llamas color azulado.  
- ¡Excelente, Hermione!- dijo barbara- ¡excelente incendio! 30 puntos para el fenix.  
Hermione sonrojada por el triunfo se volvió a sentar en su lugar.  
- Para la siguiente clase, hagan un resumen de las páginas 9 y 10 del libro Las plantas peligrosas y milagrosas. Eso es todo, pueden irse  
Hermione luego de salir de los invernaderos se puso pálida de repente.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ron a Hermione.  
- Na... da... - dijo Hermione tartamudeando.  
- ¿Cómo que nada?- pregunto Ron preocupado- ¡algo esta pasándote, Hermione!  
- ¡Nada te he dicho!- grito alarmada Hermione.  
- ¡No es necesario que me grites!- grito bien alto Ron.  
- ¡Y tu tampoco!  
- Oh... vamos... no discutan- dijo Lily tratando de separarlos.  
- ¡Ya tengo suficiente! ¡No puedo soportarte más, Ronald! ¡Deberás aprender a comportarte!- grito Hermione enfadada y comenzó a correr hacia la torre del Fenix.  
- ¡Hermione!- grito Lily saliendo detrás de ella- ¿no piensas hacer nada, Ron?  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga si ella es la que empezó a gritarme y a discutirme? ¡Es ella la desquiciada! ¡Ni siquiera nos ha contado sus problemas! ¡Ni siquiera a Harry! ¿Qué es ella para mí? ¡Es una niña todavía que no sabe aceptar que somos sus amigos y que nos preocupamos por ella!- dijo Ron a gritos.  
Lily lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y siguió a su amiga.  
- Mujeres- susurro Ron y se dio vuelta y vio que Harry todavía estaba allí.  
- ¿No piensas decir nada?- pregunto Ron caminando hacia su amigo.  
- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Tienes algo de razón... Hermione esta muy rara últimamente y me da la sensación que ya no me quiere- dijo Harry mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.  
- ¿Qué cosas dices?- pregunto Ron- ¿cómo va a dejar de amarte?  
Harry se encogió de hombros y almorzaron en silencio.

El profesor de tiempos antiguos era Leonardo Kladter que era el hombre con cara de amargo. En cuanto a enseñanza era más aburrido que Binns. Solo leía los libros pero los obligaba a todos a tomar nota de sus relatos y les mando de tarea hacer una descripción general del siglo XIIIX.  
Luego el profesor de Artes Oscuras era Peter Galson. Era un hombre que por desgracia era muy parecido a Snape en apariencia y en algunas cosas más. Pero a diferencia que Snape, Peter era los llamados profesores simples. Exigía lo necesario y en enseñar era muy bueno. Se le entendía y explicaba muy bien. Pero les pegaba con un caño en las tareas. ¡5 pergaminos sobre el maleficio Planflert!  
Al terminar las clases, Harry no tenía ganas de cenar así que se fue a los dormitorios. Pero a diferencia de Harry, Ron cenó.

Ron esperaba el momento de encontrarlas desprevenidas. Ellas caminaban por la zona de recreo y durante un tiempo hablaban de cosas sin importancia hasta que...  
- Sabes que no puedo soportarlo- dijo Hermione a Lily de repente.  
- ¿Pero dejaras de hablarle? ¿Olvidarás todo lo vivido por ocho amenazas sin fundamento?- pregunto Lily a su amiga- ¡sabes como le afectará! Además no olvides que le estarás haciendo caso a Quien- tu- ya- sabes... capas, hasta le hagas un favor... ¡vamos Hermione!  
- ¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben y, yo y Harry, no?- pregunto Ron saliendo de la nada y asustando a las dos muchachas.  
- El burro adelante para que no se espante- susurro Lily a Hermione pero a ella no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.  
- ¡Nos estabas espiando! Has caído bajo, Ronald. ¡Espiar a tus amigas por nada!- dijo Hermione mirando desafiante a Ron.  
- ¡Responde mi pregunta! ¿Qué nos ocultas a Harry y a mí?- pregunto Ron sin hacerle caso.  
- ¡Algo que no te incumbe!  
- Soy tu amigo... y Harry es tu novio. Te comportas muy extraña desde el verano... ¡y no sabes lo mal que esta Harry por vos! Y yo como su amigo me preocupó por él pero en cambio... ¡tu ni siquiera has cambiado una palabra con él!- dijo Ron sin retroceder.  
Hermione quedo paralizada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Miro al suelo.  
- De todos modos no te incumbe- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.  
- ¡Si que me incumbe! Yo soy tu amigo desde hace ocho años y se supone que los amigos están para acompañarlo a uno- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.  
- ¡Basta, Ron! ¿No ves que Hermione esta mal?- pregunto Lily mirando a Ron- no necesita más problemas de los que tiene  
- ¿Y tu no ves que Harry esta mal? ¡Ah! ¿Y ahora soy un problema? ¡Veo como aprecian a los amigos que tratan de ayudarlas!- dijo Ron enfadado- me voy no soporto más esto  
Y desapareció entre las sombras. Hermione empezó a llorar. Lily la consoló.  
- No sabe lo que dice... si lo supiera se quedaría callado- dijo Lily abrazando a su amiga.  
- Me he dado cuenta que no podré ocultarlo mucho más... tendré que tomar una decisión...

----------------------------

Harry caminaba por los terrenos pensando en Hermione. ¿Qué le sucede a ella? ¿Qué eran esos problemas personales que ella debía afrontar sola? ¿Por qué actuaba tan extraña últimamente?  
Sus preguntas no tenían respuesta alguna. Mientras caminaba se choco con Ron que corría. Los dos cayeron al piso.  
- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Harry a Ron tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo- deberías ver por donde corres  
- Creo que si... ¿Qué haces caminando a estas horas de la noche?  
- ¿Qué haces corriendo ha estas horas de la noche?- pregunto Harry sonriéndole a su amigo.  
Ron le contó a Harry su encuentro con Hermione y Lily que, al final, termino siendo una pelea.  
- No te pelees con Lily por mi culpa, Ron- dijo Harry.  
- No me peleo por tu culpa sino por lo caprichosas que son- dijo Ron enfadado- ¿hace cuanto que no hablamos los cuatro juntos y nos reíamos de los viejos tiempos? ¡Siglos! Y mira... son ellas las que hablan en secreto y durante la noche de temas que a nosotros no nos mencionan ni que haya un tornado.

Aquella noche no solo Harry durmió intranquilo sino también Hermione. Por extraño que sonase los dos pensaban en lo mismo: Lord Voldemort

Capitulo 5- La carta misteriosa y las palabras de Snape

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los cuatro amigos dijo una palabra. Cada uno se concentro en su desayuno.  
Como en Hogwarts, durante las mañanas las lechuzas aparecían todas juntas y le daban su correspondencia a cada uno de los alumnos. Una lechuza le dejo una carta a Hermione.  
Ella la abrió la leyó para sí. Se levanto, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo del comedor. Detrás le siguió Lily. Ron gruñó y siguió comiendo tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry por su parte leía el horario.

Martes  
Historia de los aurores____ 9:00 hasta 12:00  
Prevención aurora________ 14:30 hasta 17:30  
Pociones________________ 18:00 hasta 21:00

Una mañana muy aburrida. Historia de los aurores la daba la Sra. Mahtra. Era la mujer con pelo enmarañando y alrededor de los cincuenta años.  
La prevención aurora la dictaba la Srita. Amanda Fleteve. Era una muchacha con pelo lacio y brillante. Una mujer joven pero sabia sobre los cuidados de un auror.  
Y lamentablemente pociones era dada por Severus Snape que también era el viejo profesor de pociones en Hogwarts. Snape detestaba a Harry por dos razones:  
1. Su parentesco con James Potter (el padre de Harry) lo hacia odiarlo.  
2. Snape en su juventud amo a Lily Potter(la madre de Harry)pero James se la saco de las manos.  
Pero Snape evitaba mirarlo ahora. Era como si le tuviera miedo pero era obvio que le seguía odiando y si tuviera una posibilidad de ocasionare algún problema, lo haría.  
Al terminar la clase Snape los hizo esperar.  
- Disculpen... Necesito que dentro de una semana me traigan cada uno la poción Gleok bien hecha y sin problemas. La usaré para curar unas plantas del jardín de la profesora de Herbología. Ah... y señorita Granger necesito hablar con usted...

Harry se quedo pensativo ante la idea de Snape hablar con Hermione. Antes de salir pudo oír estas palabras: no le hagas caso a él... sigue a tu camino... él lo único que quiere es ocasionaste problemas... continua tu camino- eso le dijo Snape a Hermione en tono muy bajo.  
Aquella noche ceno con Ron hablando de la poción que tendrían que hacer para Snape. Luego caminaron un rato por los terrenos...

Capitulo 6- La astucia de Harry  


- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Ron cuando sintió que había pisado algo.  
Se inclinaron y observaron a un pergamino que estaba tirado en el suelo.  
- ¿Lo levantamos?- pregunto Ron con gran curiosidad.  
Harry agarro el pergamino y extendió. El pergamino estaba húmedo; unas lágrimas habían caído en él.  
- ¿Qué dice?- pregunto Ron.

Querida señorita:  
Como usted sabe la prevengo una vez más y última vez. Le repito que él corre peligro a su lado... o se separa de él o él recibirá las consecuencias. Le queda poco tiempo. Decida ahora o callé para siempre...

Odiándola Atentamente:  
Quien ahora usted ya sabe

- No entendí nada- dijo Ron en voz baja- ¿quién es él? ¿Y quien es Quien- ahora- usted- ya sabe? Aparte... ¿quién la recibió?  
- No tengo la menor idea pero esto hay que investigarlo- dijo Harry guardándose la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica verde esmeralda.

Aquel día era viernes. Por fin llegaría el fin de semana. Después de la primera semana estaban exhaustos. El viernes tenia Herbología, Transformaciones y Artes Oscuras. Ron y Harry habían quedado verse en la biblioteca a las 22 Hs pero a Ron lo freno un contra tiempo importuno.  
Lily lo paró en medio del camino a la biblioteca.  
- ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?- le preguntó ella.  
- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que estoy apurado?  
- ¿Adónde vas tan apurado?- preguntó ella.  
- A la biblioteca y allí me espera Harry... no lo quiero hacer esperar- dijo Ron sencillamente.  
- ¿Qué tienen que hacer en la biblioteca un viernes por la noche?- preguntó ella. No era propio de Ron ir a la biblioteca y menos un viernes por la noche.  
- Algo que sabrías si estuvieras con nosotros y si esa estúpida pelea no hubiera sucedido...  
- ¡Lily!- una muchacha se acercó a ellos. Era Hermione. Ron gruñó por lo bajo.  
- ¿Qué buscas en la biblioteca vos y Harry, Ron?- pregunto Lily a Ron.  
- Lo que significa esto- dijo una voz entre las sombras. Harry apareció levantando la carta encontrada por Ron y él.  
Hermione observo con determinación el pergamino que Harry tenía en la mano y luego se puso pálida.  
- ¿Y qué significa?- pregunto Hermione con la voz temblándole.  
- No lo hemos averiguado- dijo Ron rápidamente.  
- Hasta hace un momento, Ron- le corrigió Harry.  
- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Lo has descubierto?- pregunto Lily que también la voz le temblaba.  
- No era muy difícil, si ya habías tenido experiencia con las frases de Lord Voldemort- dijo Harry. Sus amigos temblaron. Ron abrió la boca.  
- ¿Y quién es el que menciona el Innombrable que lo llama "él"?- pregunto Ron.  
- Yo- dijo Harry sencillamente- ¿por qué no me contaste de esto, Hermione?  
- No sé que me estas hablando, Harry... - comenzó a decir Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Harry.  
- La mañana del martes recibiste una carta. Esa carta es esta misma, que la encontramos Ron y yo cuando caminábamos por los terrenos. Además, claro esta, que conozco la letra de mi enemigo. Él ha estado mandándote cartas amenazándote todo el verano. Nos lo has ocultado todo el verano- dijo Harry lógicamente.  
- ¿Qué dices?- Hermione tartamudeaba- yo nunca...  
- ¡La planta Mirtuar te hace ver visiones! Algo viste el lunes, Hermione. ¡Y lo que te dijo Snape! Y la parte que las oía hablar a ustedes dos... -dijo Ron recordando- me parece muy mal de tu parte seguirnos mintiendo si ya nosotros lo averiguamos.  
Las lágrimas de Hermione recorrían su rostro. Lily contemplo a su amiga.  
- Ya no hace falta que lo sigas ocultando, Hermione- dijo Lily mirándola con pena.  
Hermione no se pudo resistir más y abrazo a Harry aún llorando.  
- Lamento habértelo ocultado todo este tiempo... -dijo Hermione.  
Hermione se separó de Harry. Busco en sus bolsillos y saco tres cartas.

Querida señorita Granger:  
Tu amigo Potter corre peligro a tu lado. Yo no quiero matarte pero si no te apartas del camino morirás junto con su cadáver. Y lo peor ¡él morirá tratando de salvarte! Yo no te digo que me hagas caso pero te sugiero separarte de él. Porque si llegas a volver a su lado él correrá más peligro que ahora... lejos de ti. Prepárate para sufrir y admirar la muerte de tu novio porque eso veras sino me haces caso. A propósito, todos los que están alrededor de él correrán un peligro grandisimo...

Anónimo

Todas las demás cartas eran iguales a esta o parecidas. Ron miró a las dos muchachas que esperaban alguna acción de ellos.  
- ¿Desde cuando las recibes?- pregunto Ron a Hermione.  
- Desde el 15 de julio- contestó ella sin apartar los ojos de Harry que todavía no quitaba los ojos de la carta- ¿me perdonarás?  
- Lo tendré que pensar... -dijo Ron pensativamente.  
- No te estoy hablo a ti, le hablo a Harry- dijo Hermione esperando la respuesta de Harry.  
Pero Harry leía una y otra vez la frase: "todos los que están alrededor de él correrán un peligro grandisimo" sin escuchar la conversación que tenían sus amigos.  
- ¡Harry! ¡Llamando a Harry desde Tierra! ¿Me escuchas desde la Luna?- pregunto Ron pasando enfrente de la cara de Harry su mano.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él levantando la vista por fin de la carta.  
- Que estabamos hablando y vos no estabas en Tierra, volabas en la Luna... ¿cómo te fue por allá?- bromeó Ron.  
- No muy bien... volé demasiado y estoy cansado... hasta mañana- y subió a su habitación con Ron persiguiéndolo atrás.  
- No me lo perdonará nunca- dijo Hermione cuando ambos chicos se fueron.  
- ¿Qué sabes? No fue fácil para Harry... necesita tiempo... -dijo Lily reanimando a Hermione.  
- Soy una tonta... no le debí haberle hecho caso a Voldemort- dijo Hermione- ¡ya no me importa decir el nombre! Capas Harry nunca me perdone por haberle mentido y engañado tanto.

------------------------

- Harry, espera- dijo Ron cuando por fin alcanzo a Harry.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Ron? -Pregunto Harry.  
- ¿Perdonaras a Hermione?- mirando a los ojos de Harry.  
- Lo tendré que pensar... tal vez me tome mi tiempo... no lo sé con certeza Ron- dijo Harry desviando la mirada. Subió a su habitación pero no tenía sueño.  
Por más que Harry quisiese tenía que aceptar la realidad.

Capitulo 7- Perdonar a Hermione

Hermione esa noche no durmió bien. Soñó que Harry no le perdonaba nunca y que terminaba su relación como si nada. Se levanto agitada. Tuvo que relajarse mucho para darse cuenta que eso solo había sido un sueño... o tal vez una predicción de lo que pasaría en el futuro.  
Los rayos del sol entraban en la habitación donde dormían las chicas del fénix. Hermione se puso su túnica azul marino y bajo a desayunar lentamente.  
Ya sentados en la mesa estaban conversando Lily y Ron en tono muy bajo.  
- ¿Cómo has dormido?- le pregunto Lily amablemente.  
- No muy bien... ¿y ustedes?- pregunto Hermione. Ambos se encogieron de hombros.  
- Con todo este embrollo no he dormido bien pero tampoco mal- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Lily.  
- Aunque sea durmieron algo bien... a mí me costó dormirme y encima tuve una pesadilla- dijo Hermione sin ingerir alimentos.  
En ese momento apareció Draco que se sentó al lado de Ron para desayunar.  
- Buenos días- dijo Ron a Draco alegremente- ¿has visto si Harry ha despertado?  
- Si, su cama estaba vacía así que pense que estaría desayunando- dijo Draco tranquilamente sirviéndose el desayuno.  
- ¿Qué no esta en el dormitorio?- preguntó Ron como si no lo hubiera escuchado bien y al mismo tiempo poniéndose de pie. Draco negó con la cabeza.  
Y entonces, decidieron empezarlo a buscar por la academia...

-----------------------

Harry salió del despacho del profesor Roger. Roger le había pedido ir al despacho para hablar sobre algunos temas sin importancia para Harry. Roger, por extraño que pareciera, era muy parecido a Dumbledore pero tenía su propia personalidad. Amable y bromista. Su sonrisa(aunque los años le afectaban)seguía siendo como la de un niño en su adolescencia.  
- Es un buen director- opino para sí mismo Harry- aunque extraño a Dumbledore...  
Harry ahora caminaba hacia el comedor, en el pasillo n° 4 del piso dos cuando se cruzó, en medio del pasillo, con Snape y Barbara que discutían a gritos el uno con el otro.  
- ¡No se como puedes pensar eso, Snape, pero es imposible!- grito barbara que iba primero y atrás tenia a Snape.  
- ¿Cómo que es imposible? Tengo pruebas- grito Snape. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de la presencia de Harry.  
Harry tuvo que correrse del pasillo para que no lo atropellaran. Harry continuo caminando como si nada. Escucho un portazo detrás de él. Los dos profesores habían entrado a una de las aulas.  
Ya estaba lejos de la escena de la discusión cuando un grito invadió el pasillo por donde Harry caminaba. Harry se dio vuelta y vio al profesor Roger caminando hacia una sala, la mismo donde habían entrado Barbara y Snape.  
- ¡Profesor Roger!- dijo Harry acercándose a él- ¿quién grito? ¿Qué sucedió?  
- Sígueme, Harry- dijo Roger abriendo la puerta del aula.  
Harry observo su contenido del aula y lo que vio lo hizo retroceder hasta pegarse contra la pared.  
Severus Snape estaba desmayado en el suelo pero eso no era lo peor sino que había un montón de sangre alrededor del cuerpo. La mitad de la sala estaba llena de sangre y el hecho del cuerpo de Snape tendido en el suelo no lo hacia más lindo. Pero Harry observo extraño la sala... ¿dónde estaba Barbara?  
- Fue una apuñalada invisible- explico Roger a Harry- ve al comedor, Harry, este lugar no es seguro y menos para ti.  
Harry asintió y salió de la sala completamente pálido. No sabia si sentir tristeza por Snape(que era lo que sentía) o gritar de alegría (que es lo que hubiera hecho en otro momento) pero unas cuantas dudas le cruzaban por la mente.  
¿Por qué habían estado Barbara y Snape discutiendo? ¿Dónde estaba Barbara ahora? ¿Quién ataco a Snape? En el aula no había huellas del sospechoso.  
Una frase le vino a la cabeza: "todos los que están alrededor de él correrán un peligro grandisimo". Esa podría ser la respuesta... Pero era imposible...  
- ¡Harry!- sintió que alguien lo llamaba.  
Se dio vuelta y sé encontro con sus tres amigos que corrían hacia él aliviados de verlo bien.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry.  
- estabamos buscándote... ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto Ron.  
- En el despacho del director- dijo Harry sencillamente.  
- ¿Sucedió algo? Estas algo pálido- dijo Lily mirándolo con preocupación.  
- Vamos al comedor... luego les cuento- dijo Harry continuando caminando.

Al llegar al comedor todo el alumnado estaba sentado en sus respectivas mesas. Se sentaron y el director se levanto de su asiento. La silla de Snape estaba vacía.  
- El profesor Severus Snape, profesor de pociones, esta en la enfermería en estado de coma- dijo Roger seriamente. Si no fuera por eso, todos hubieran festejado- por una apuñalada- La mayoría fingió hacer gestos de dolor, por supuesto, fingiendo.  
- No se sabe quien fue pero... tendrán que tener cuidado... Muchas Gracias- se volvió a sentar y empezó a conversar con McGonagall continuando con la cara seria.  
- ¿Quién habrá sido?- pregunto Ron sonriente- ¡lo besaría! Seguramente no tendremos pociones el resto de la semana... ¿verdad, Harry?  
- Tú no dirías lo mismo si hubieras visto lo que yo vi... tengo que ir a la bibleoteca- dijo inventando una excusa rápidamente mientras se levantaba- nos vemos  
- ¿Qué habrá visto?- pregunto Lily mientras lo miraba- ¿no era que ya habíamos hecho la tarea?  
- ¿Qué bicho le pico?- pregunto Ron sin escuchar a Lily

Hermione no hablo el resto del día. Tampoco ceno. Su preocupación aumentaba cada vez más. Sus ganas de explicarle a Harry, él porque de todo, le hacían no tener ganas de comer ni de hablar.  
- Quieres hablar con Harry, ¿verdad, Hermione?- dijo Ron mientras subían hacia la torre.  
- Si... pero- dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Ron.  
- ¡Yo sé cómo! Solo hazme caso- dijo Ron.  
- Si le haces caso... es porque no tiene otra opción- susurro Lily en broma.

-----------------------

Harry caminaba por los terrenos de la academia. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido desde terminado el anterior año escolar en Hogwarts. Sus dudas no tenían respuesta y tampoco tenia certeza de sus versiones.  
- ¿Podemos hablar, Harry?- pregunto una voz conocida. Era Hermione. Harry asintió lentamente.  
Continuaron caminando juntos por los terrenos.  
- Quiero explicarte porque nunca te conté sobre las cartas... -dijo Hermione mientras caminaban- tenia miedo por ti... si él llegará a hacerte algo por mi culpa... no lo soportaría... valles mucho para mí y por eso, si te lo llegará a contar, capas correrías peligro por mi culpa...  
- No seas tonta, Hermione, tú corres peligro a mi lado no yo a tu lado- dijo Harry negativamente.  
- No me importa cuanto daño sufra yo, si tú estas bien- dijo Hermione con seguridad.  
- Y a mí me importa tu bien... si algo te llegará a pasar por mi culpa... no me lo perdonaría nunca- dijo Harry observando aquello ojos marrones.  
- Estamos en lo mismo- dijo Hermione tomando sus manos- lamento haberte ocultado algo tan importante... ¿me perdonas?  
- Escuche tu explicación y la aceptó, te perdono- dijo Harry acercándose a ella.  
Hermione se inclino lentamente y beso suavemente aquellos labios que extrañaba tanto, desde hacia meses. Disfruto más aquel beso que cualquiera de los otros.  
- No me vuelvas hacer eso- dijo Harry mientras la contemplaba- te amo y me duele que te comportes así... me preocupo por vos...  
- Lo prometo- dijo Hermione y volvió a besar a Harry- y yo también te amo

Capitulo 8- Todo a tu alrededor corre peligro

Las semanas pasaban y Snape no habría los ojos. Desde que lo habían apuñalado pasaron 15 días es decir, dos semanas.  
Hermione y Harry habían vuelto hacer novios. Al igual que ellos, Ron y Lily se llevaban mejor que antes.  
Las clases se habían vuelto cada vez más difíciles. Las cosas que debían estudiar eran muchisimas.  
- Necesito que alguien me ayude a guardar a estas plantas... ¿Qué tal tú, Hermione?- pregunto Barbara en una clase de botánica.  
- Con mucho gusto profesora- dijo Hermione.  
En el aula entro un muchacho alto con el cabello marrón oscuro.  
- ¡El profesor Snape ha despertado!- era un chico del Oso- me pidieron que le avise, Profesora  
- Oh... gracias, Hernán- dijo la profesora sonriéndole al alumno.  
El muchacho como el resto de la clase se retiro salvo Hermione.

Hermione acomodaba las plantas sobre una zona de hierba. Una voz masculina la sobresalto. Se dio vuelta y observo al profesor Snape hablaba muy bajo con barbara. Hermione decidió esconderse detrás de unos arbustos para escuchar la conversación.  
- No permitiré que hagas lo que quieras. Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie pero te juro que no te saldrás con las tuyas- dijo Snape amenazador.  
- Has tenido ilusiones... además... ¿yo? Estas loco Snape- dijo Barbara. Observo el arbusto donde estaba escondida Hermione pero no la debió ver ya que desvió la mirada.  
- Continuaremos esta conversación más tarde, Snape, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer  
Snape se retiró del invernadero con una cara muy severa. Barbara cortaba unas plantas, y calculaba cada una de ellas, como si tuviera que hacer una poción que no pudiera equivocarse.  
Hermione salió del invernadero cuando la adulta decidió dar por terminada la inspección de las plantas. Hermione fue al comedor donde no encontró a sus amigos. Subió a la torre y los encontro en la bibleoteca haciendo la tarea mandada.

Luego de terminar los deberes fueron a cenar. Se sentaron en la mesa del Fénix y empezaron a cenar.  
El director se levanto de su asiento y pidió silencio.  
- Dentro de poco serán los primeros exámenes preparatorios. Espero que saquen notas sobresalientes. Por otra parte, el Profesor Severus Snape a despertado pero no dio informe de la persona que lo ataco para el alivio de esta.  
Se volvió a sentar. Las charlas volvieron a llenar el comedor.  
- ¡Los primeros exámenes! No los esperaba tan pronto- dijo Hermione- tendremos que estudiar mucho...  
- ¡Suficiente que haga toda la tarea para estar agotado... ahora estudiar... ¿no nos piensan dar un descanso?- dijo Ron amargamente.  
- Dentro de dos semanas es navidad... allí descansarás- dijo Lily mirando a su novio- y tendrás que dar bien los exámenes para calificarte como auror así que... espero que te esfuerces.

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto con un aire de plena mañana. Observo la cama de Ron. Esta se encontraba vacía e intacta, como si nadie hubiera dormido en ella.  
Bajo a desayunar pensando que tal vez Ron podrías haberse levantado temprano y realizo su cama.  
Al sentarse en la mesa del Fénix descubrió lo equivocado que estaba al decir que Ron se había levantado.  
- Buenos Días... ¿y Ron?- pregunto Lily.  
- No lo he visto- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

La profesora de Herbología, Bárbara, entró corriendo al comedor. Se dirigió al director que, al escuchar a Bárbara, se puso pálido y siguió a la profesora. Los dos se retiraron del comedor.  
- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunto Lily observando la mesa de profesores.  
A Harry aquello no le dio buena espina. De repente la visión de Snape en el suelo lleno de sangre le vino a la mente mientras una voz en su cabeza decia: "todos los que están alrededor de él correrán un peligro grandisimo". Se puso de pie completamente pálido.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Hermione mientras lo seguía hacia la salida del comedor.  
Lily los alcanzo en los terrenos. Harry se volteo a sus amigas.  
- Yo vi a Snape en el aula, aquel día que sé lo encontro apuñalado. Yo vi toda la sangre y la herida de Snape- dijo Harry.  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
- "Todos los que están alrededor de él correrán un peligro grandisimo"- dijo Harry.  
- Lo que decia en la carta... -dijo Hermione temblando.  
- ¿Dónde esta Ron?- pregunto Lily entendiendo.  
- Yo sé donde- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Se dieron vuelta.  
- ¡Director Roger!- dijo Lily.  
- ¿Dónde esta Ron?- repitió Hermione

El profesor les pidio que lo siguieran. Él los llevó a la enfermería de Prakigam. No era muy diferente a la de Hogwarts. Observaron donde el profesor les señalo.  
Ron yacía como muerto(desmayado) en una de las camas.  
- ¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Lily con un nudo en la garganta.  
- Apuñalada invisible- explico el profesor- también sé encontro al joven Neville Longbottom en el mismo estado que Weasley... vuelvan al horario de clase

Capitulo 9- La prediccion de Hermione

Solo por ser el heredero de Gryffindor tenía que sufre aquellas penas. Harry aquella noche no durmió. Pensar en la visión de ron en la cama, Snape...  
Todas aquellas personas que se encontraban a su alrededor en aquel momento corrían un grave peligro. Todo eso lo ocasionaba las condiciones especiales de Harry. Harry sentía algo en su adentro imposible de explicar. Ahora sus creencias eran confirmadas. Voldemort no había muerto, seguía vivo y acosaba a Harry hasta la muerte. Alguien en la academia no era de fiar... tendría que tener mucho cuidado, y no solo Harry sino también Hermione.

Hermione comprendía perfectamente a Harry. Ella ya antes se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría al lado de él pero a ella eso no le importaba. Aquel día había visto a Harry muy mal y ella se sentía muy preocupada por él. Por otro lado, Lily estaba también muy afectada. Ver a Ron en la enfermería no le había acentuado nada bien.  
Hermione la mañana siguiente bajo a desayunar sola y para la sorpresa de ella Harry ya estaba desayunando.  
- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hermione a Harry. Harry no contesto lo que la hizo sentir a ella peor de lo que estaba.  
- No te preocupes por mí- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione- preocúpate por tener mucho cuidado  
- ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por vos? Te quiero y me preocupo por vos- dijo Hermione. Harry sonrió.  
- Deberemos tener cuidado en la academia...  
Hermione observo a Harry boca abierta.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry a Hermione.  
- Acompáñame- dijo ella agarrando a Harry del brazo.

Así que no tuvo otra opción que salir del comedor. Hermione lo llevo a los invernaderos.  
- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Harry  
- El otro día cuando Snape se recupero yo estaba en los invernaderos... ¿recuerdas?- Harry asintió- Snape vino a los invernaderos y discutió con Barbara. Ella lo echó de aquí y se puso a controlar unas plantas- dijo Hermione- el otro día me explicaste que habías oído una discusión entre ellos... ¿verdad?- harry volvió a asentir- ¿has soñado en el transcurso de este año con algo sospechoso?  
- Si, en el verano- dijo Harry. Le explico a Hermione el sueño tal como la recordaba.  
- ¿A quién se parece esa mujer, Harry?- pregunto Hermione cuando harry le describió a la mujer de su sueño.  
- A... ¡Barbara!- dijo Harry entendiendo- ¿crees que ella...?  
- Exacto- dijo Hermione- actúa de manera sospechosa- dijo Hermione y penso en lo que iba a decir- debe de estar realzando una poción para que nuevamente retorne Voldemort  
- Debemos decirle esto a Roger... ¡rápido!- dijo Harry pero cuando salieron del invernadero, fue Roger el que los encontro.  
- ¿Qué hacían allí?- pregunto Roger en tono amable.  
- Hablábamos- dijo Hermione- Profesor...  
- Tengo algo que decirles... La señorita Door y el Señor Malfoy han sido apuñalados- dijo Roger lentamente. Hermione quedo inmóvil- regresen a la torre del fénix... este lugar no es seguro...

Capitulo 10- La pocion para retornar

Esa noche Harry y Hermione se reunieron en un lugar seleccionado. Deberían hace ellos mismos las acciones directas. Se habían puesto túnicas negras, para no ser notados y poder ocultarse entre las sombras, y estaban con la varita en mano, por cualquier inconveniente.  
Entraron sigilosamente a los invernaderos. Ahora ya sabían que Barbara por la noche preparaba la poción ya que habían averiguado, por la bibleoteca, que la poción que estaba realizando Barbara sé hacia de noche y entorno a plantas o vegetación.  
Apenas entraron notaron la oscuridad total del lugar. Una luz iluminaba los oscuros invernaderos. Para la sorpresa de Harry y Hermione Barbara los esperaba y ella era la que mantenía la luz encendida.  
- Los esperaba- dijo Barbara con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- ¿Cómo supo que vendríamos?- pregunto Hermione mirando fijamente a la profesora.  
- Muy simple. Oí la conversación que tuvieron por la mañana en los invernaderos y, con las pistas que ya tenía, sabía que por la forma de ser de ustedes vendrían a vengar a sus amigos, ¿o no?- pregunto Barbara riéndose.  
- Entonces, ¿admites que has sido tú la que ataco a nuestros compañeros?- pregunto Hermione perpleja.  
- Por supuesto, Querida. Yo puedo ser joven pero no ingenua. Preparé este lugar para un duelo. Las personas que estén afuera no podrán entrar aquí y tampoco oírnos. Estamos separados de ellos. Tranquilos para hablar... o más bien para que yo termine mi poción- ahora que le veían les parecía que era un extraterrestre.  
- Calculaste todo... hasta la fecha de la poción... -dijo Hermione media sorprendida.  
- No tengo tantas ganas de habla de mi inteligencia, Granger. Quiero terminar la poción que retorna seres vivos y necesito un último ingrediente... imposible de conseguir, sangre de Fénix- dijo Barbara- pero este ingrediente puede ser sustituido por sangre de un miembro de la orden del fénix- barbara camino lentamente hacia Harry.  
- Ayudas a Voldemort...  
- Así es. Como soy una experta en pociones me dio el puesto de mayor cargo... necesitaba los ingredientes para realizar la poción para retornar para Voldemort.  
- Entonces... Voldemort esta vivo- susurro Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.  
- Excelente, Granger. Si, Voldemort esta vivo y esta noche retornará- Bárbara sonrió- cuando Voldemort se entero por parte de unos mortífagos que tiene que el FAMOSO Harry Potter iría a Prakigam volví hacer de utilidad. Conmigo realizo un plan. Tú te salvaste el año anterior, Potter, solo por tu resistencia... tus amigos. Voldemort se quería vengar de ellos, entonces se encargo de Granger. Luego, a medida que la poción se realizaba, yo debía hacer daño a tus amigos para bajar tu resistencia pero cambie la estructura del plan. Se suponía que tu ahora deberías estar solo pero me gusta más la idea de que mueras al lado de tu amor... como decían las cartas de Voldemort- Bárbara rió mientras se acercaba a Harry.  
- Yo no te pienso ayudar para que Voldemort retorne- dijo Harry sacando la varita.  
- OH... ¿yo te pedí eso? Me gusta más sacártela a la fuerza... quiero ver que fuerte eres en un duelo- dijo Bárbara. Harry no puso negación.  
Bárbara tendió su varita y señalo con ella a Harry.  
- ¡Deltus!- dijo Bárbara. Un chorro de luz roja voló hacia Harry...  
- ¡Antideltus!- dijo Harry. El chorro de luz roja se detuvo en seco y cayó como polvo.  
- Veo que eres más eficiente para duelos que tus compañeros- sonrió Bárbara.  
- ¡Maxivous!- Grito Harry señalando a Bárbara. Una luz púrpura salió de la varita de Harry y le pegó a Bárbara en el estómago.  
Bárbara afecta por el maleficio, observo con sus ojos permanentes a Harry.  
- ¡Expeliarmus!- dijo Harry. La varita de la profesora llegó a las manos de Harry.  
- Veo que eres muy bueno para los duelos- dijo Bárbara sin dejar de sonreír- pero estas equivocado... yo ser usar activamente ¡crucio!  
Harry grito de dolor al recibir el maleficio cruciatus. Hermione se acerco a Harry.  
- Aléjate, Hermione- dijo Harry temblando del dolor.  
- No te dejaré- dijo Hermione. Sacó su varita, segura de su acción.  
- ¿Protegerás a Potter, sangre sucia?- se burló Bárbara- Realmente lo amas, ¿verdad?  
Hermione sostenía su varita y temblaba de ira.  
- ¿Piensas que puedes vencerme?- preguntó Bárbara observo su varita que estaba en el piso, ya que Harry no resistía el dolor recibido- accio varita  
La varita de Bárbara volvió a su dueña.  
- Veras que una simple sangre sucia no podrá vencerme- dijo la profesora tendiendo su varita- crucio  
Hermione grito más que nunca y cayó al suelo, todavía con conocimiento.  
- ¡Deltus!- grito Bárbara señalando a Hermione.  
- Antideltus- dijo Harry reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en realizar el contra maleficio. Los rayos chocaron y no quedo nada de ellos.  
- OH... bien, dejemos esto para nosotros, Potter- Bárbara señaló a Hermione- desmaius  
Hermione como era obvio cayó desmayada. Harry se puso de pie con esfuerzo.  
- Nunca he tenido un duelo tan entretenido- dijo la profesora- pero estoy harta... terminaré con la poción pero antes... tenemos un invitado ¿sabes, Harry?

Un estremecimiento invadió el cuerpo de Harry. Su cicatriz empezó a dolerle.  
Una sombra negra se poso delante de Harry. Era como un fantasma. Aire con forma de humano. Harry reconoció aquellos ojos rojos. A su vez Voldemort observaba a Harry sonriendo.  
- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Potter- dijo Voldemort- te preguntarás como viví ¿no? Muy bien es muy fácil... Cuándo esa luz dorada toco mi cuerpo realmente me sentí muerto... pero el rayo perdió potencia antes de tocar mi cuerpo porque caíste desmayado, por eso pude salvarme pero veras... ¿me parezco a un fantasma, verdad?

Harry retrocedió unos pasos pero Voldemort no se alejó de él.  
- Este verano, has crecido mucho en cuanto poder- dijo Voldemort observándolo permanentemente- pero eres igual que ignorante que tus padres. Si hubieran sabido lo que les convenía...

Harry temblaba de odio. La cicatriz de dolía tanto que pensaba que se le iba a partir en dos. Pero en realidad eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Harry...  
- Pero también tú eres diferente a tu manera- prosiguió Voldemort- tus poderes mágicos no pueden ser comparados... pero ¿no has oído que los herederos de los creadores de Hogwarts deben estar unidos? Ahora, por ejemplo, estamos reunidos tres de los cuatro Hogwarts- Voldemort sonrió.  
- ¿Tres?- repitió Harry.  
- Si, Potter, yo soy heredera de Helga Hufflepuff- dijo bárbara sonriendo y acercándose a ellos- si supiéramos quien es el heredero de Rowena... tendríamos que estar unidos  
- ¡Nunca me uniría a Voldemort!- grito Harry retrocediendo.  
- Eso lo veremos- dijo bárbara. Volvió a sacar la varita y señalo con ella a Harry- necesito algo, como sabes, tuyo  
Harry capas no podía usar la varita pero nunca olvidaría lo aprendido en H. Miro fijamente a bárbara  
- Expeliarmus- dijo.  
La varita de bárbara se salió de su mano mientras ella volaba unos cuantos metros.  
- Me has sorprendido nuevamente, Potter- dijo Bárbara- ¡pensaba que no podías usar el activamente! Pero olvide algo... ¡eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor! El mago más poderoso- dijo bárbara en tono de burla.  
- Bueno, querida Bárbara, quiero volver a tocar el suelo firme, si eres tan amable- dijo Voldemort sonriendo.  
- Por supuesto- bárbara camino hacia Harry que la miraba a su vez concentrado.  
- No importa lo que hagas, Potter, no tienes escapatoria- bárbara volvió agarrar su varita y agarro con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Harry para que no escapara.  
- ¿Sabes algo, Potter?- pregunto Voldemort mientras contemplaba la escena- tu cicatriz es una debilidad tuya... muy grande- rió con aquella risa fría que lo caracterizaba.  
- Mira esto- dijo Bárbara. Extendió su dedo índice y toco la cicatriz de Harry.  
Harry sintió en todo su cuerpo un dolor agudo. Cayó de rodillas. Bárbara todavía tocaba su cicatriz. Grito de dolor. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Bárbara aparto su dedo índice de la cicatriz contemplando al heredero de Gryffindor. Harry pudo notar que aquel dedo que se había posado sobre su cicatriz esta al rojo vivo.  
- Si hubiera permanecido mi dedo índice más tiempo en tu cicatriz hubieras muerto... pero como por ahora te necesitamos con vida- dijo bárbara, la heredera de Hufflepuff.  
Harry cayó al suelo sin conocimiento. Bárbara tendió su brazo derecho y puso la varita de ella en la marca del fénix. Murmuro, en otro idioma, unas palabras. Saco la varita de la marca y poso su varita en el borde del caldero que ardía en medio del invernadero.

Capitulo 11- el duelo en un lugar desconocido  


Harry abrió los ojos. Se encontraba enfrente de Voldemort y de Bárbara. Ellos lo miraban con verdadero desagrado.  
Harry contemplo su alrededor. Voldemort había retornado... tenía forma humana. Sus ojos rojos brillaban al contemplar a Harry.  
El lugar donde se encontraban era un valle, rodeado de montañas. No se encontraban muy lejos de Prakigam pero al menos serían unos 50 Kms.  
Aparte de encontrarse en un lugar no muy bien determinado, Harry vio algo que le dio un giro al estomago. Hermione estaba tendida en el suelo, sin conocimiento.  
- ¿Para qué la trajeron?- pregunto Harry en un susurro, señalando a Hermione.  
- Para que sufra a tu lado ¿no era eso lo que querías?- Bárbara rió.  
- Quiero agradecerte, Harry, me has sido de ayuda. Fuiste el elemento principal- Voldemort rió con su tenebroso risa- sin ti la poción no se hubiera terminado  
- Queremos probar los poderes del heredero de Gryffindor contra los poderosos herederos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff- dijo Bárbara- ¿tienes miedo?  
- Eso quisieras- murmuro Harry.  
- ¿Sabes como llegaste aquí, Harry?- pregunto burlón Voldemort- un traslador... ¿ves lo que brilla, cerca del norte? Eso es. Pero nos encargamos de que, mientras continuaras sin conocimiento, de ponerte un hechizo para, si llegas a tocar el traslador, no te traslade... es imposible que vivas Potter

Un gran duelo empezó. Muchos maleficios cruzaban el aire a gran velocidad. Un surtido de colores llamativos decoraba la visión de la escena.  
Harry de alguna manera tuvo suerte y logro escapar. Llevó el cuerpo de Hermione y se poso en un lugar casi seguro de la visión de los otros herederos.  
Harry se concentro y toco el cuerpo de Hermione. Al tomar contacto con ella, Hermione abrió los ojos pero a consecuencia de la recuperación de la muchacha, Harry se sintió más débil de lo que estaba.  
- Harry, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Hermione observando alrededor.  
- Estamos en un lugar no determinado y sucedió que Voldemort recupero su cuerpo y poderes... ¿cómo te encuentras?  
- Harry, ¿qué hiciste para que yo despertara?- pregunto Hermione- te encuentras débil  
- Eso no importa ahora... escucha con atención. ¿Ves lo que brilla?- dijo Harry rápidamente- es un traslador, te llevará devuelta a Prakigam.  
- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡No te pienso dejar con Voldemort!  
- Voldemort me ha puesto un hechizo para que el traslador no tenga efecto en mí. Pero en cambio tu puedes escapar- dijo Harry lentamente.  
- ¡No te dejaré aquí!  
- Avisa al director- prosiguió Harry como sino la hubiera escuchado- estamos alrededor de 50 Km al sur de la academia. Además, el traslador seguirá funcionando  
- ¡No te dejaré!  
- ¡Qué conmovedor!- dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos. Voldemort contemplaba la escena- ese es tu error, Potter, sino te hubieras juntado con los perdedores no serías uno de ellos. Pero no te preocupes, muchacha, morirás junto a tu amor  
- Déjala ir. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.  
- Por supuesto que tiene algo que ver. Ella, el año pasado, (por sí la memoria esta fallándote) te salvó de mis manos. Ahora yo haré que se arrepienta- dijo Voldemort caminando hacia ellos lentamente.  
- Hermione, huye- murmuro Harry para que solo Hermione lo escuchara.  
- No te dejaré- dijo Hermione con seguridad- no importa lo que esta en riesgo... - Hermione sentía que capas sería la última vez que vería a Harry con vida... quería alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.  
- Hermione- Harry se dio vuelta para estar frente a frente con su novia- huye...  
Hermione beso a Harry. Voldemort los contemplaba con asco. Levantó la varita y señalo a Hermione:  
- Crucio  
Hermione en vez de recibir el maleficio, vio como Harry se sacrificaba por ella. Harry se interpuso entre el maleficio y Hermione. Recibiendo él lo que tenía que haber dañado a Hermione.  
Hermione observo a Harry que gritaba de dolor. Hermione contra su voluntad se dio vuelta y corrió rápido, hacia el traslador. Descubrió que era un simple libro con tapa dorada y brillante. Toco el libro y sintió una sacudida en el estómago.

Capitulo 12- el encuentro

Hermione cayó boca arriba. Lo que la sorprendió fue ver a cuatro adultos a su alrededor. Tardo unos minutos en reconocerlos.  
- ¿Hermione?- pregunto la única mujer entre los cuatro profesores.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto otro profesor. Lo reconoció como Roger y la mujer que había hablado era Arabella.  
Los otros dos restantes eran Snape y Dumbledore para la sorpresa de Hermione.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- volvió a repetir medio enfadado Roger.  
- OH, vamos Roger, tranquilízate- dijo Albus- Hermione... -pero la misma Hermione lo interrumpió.  
- Harry... profesor Dumbledore  
- ¿Qué sucede con Potter?- pregunto de mal humor Snape.  
- Voldemort está vivo- dijo Hermione tratando de expresarse. Los adultos la miraron extrañados.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Roger impaciente.  
- Granger piensa en lo que dices. El cuerpo de Voldemort está ya sepultado y no tiene rastros de vida, es ciertamente imposible que Voldemort este vivo- dijo Snape como si explicará que uno más uno es dos.  
- Entonces, dígame profesor Snape, ¿dónde estuve? ¿De donde vengo? ¿Dónde esta Harry?- pregunto Hermione contradiciendo a Snape.  
- Hermione, no lo hagas largo, explícate

Hermione explico lo de Bárbara(la mitad de las cosas no la sabia) Donde había aparecido(que la había traído devuelta, sobre todo)  
Terminado el relato tocaron el traslador que los llevo hacia 50 Km al norte.

Tocaron suelo. Contemplaron el terreno que los rodeaba. Vieron a una mujer admirándolos.  
- Los esperaba- dijo Bárbara- pensé que vendrían más rápido  
- Al final yo tenía razón- dijo Snape amargamente- ¡eres un mortífago! Gané la apuesta...  
- ¿En serio? ¡No me digas!- rió Bárbara.  
Snape saco su varita desafiante y empezó él y Arabella a pelear contra Bárbara, la heredera de H.  
Mientras tanto, los demás buscaban a Harry pero al que encontraron fue a Voldemort.  
- Hace cuanto que no nos vemos, Dumbledore- dijo Voldemort riéndose- ¿creíste que yo estaba muerto? Ja, Ja, Ja  
- Yo no veo donde está la gracia, Voldemort- dijo Roger. Ellos también sacaron las varitas, listos para combatir.

Hermione se alejó de ellos. Miró a un árbol muy cercano. Corrió hacia él al notar a...  
- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó.  
- Más o menos- contesto Harry que estaba apoyado en el árbol.  
- ¿Tarde mucho?  
- No... ¿quién te acompaña?  
- Roger, Snape, Arabella y Dumbledore. Tardaron mucho en entender lo que les decía... ¿seguro que estas bien?- pregunto Hermione.  
- ¿Dumbledore, Arabella?- repitió Harry al no entender- ¿cómo los encontraste?  
- Estaban en Hogwarts junto a Roger... luego te cuento- dijo Hermione- será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí...  
- Demasiado tarde, señorita Granger- dijo bárbara apareciendo cerca de ella- lo lamento pero no permitiré que vuelva a escapar- bárbara señalo con la varita a Harry- desmaius  
Harry cayó sin conocimiento en el suelo. Detrás de bárbara, una luz celeste la atacó por la espalda(a Bárbara)  
Dumbledore, Snape, Roger y Arabella habían aparecido pero Voldemort no se quedo atrás.  
- Bueno, ¡cuantas visitas! Hace tanto que todos no nos juntamos... - rió Voldemort- lo mejor es que hay un nuevo integrante en nuestros encuentros  
- ¿De quién hablas?- pregunto Arabella  
- ¡Bárbara, la heredera de Hufflepuff!- dijo Voldemort. Todos quedaron impresionados. Bárbara sonreía con una sonrisa maligna.  
- ¿Qué se siente volver a tocar tierra Voldemort?- Pregunto burlón Roger.  
- Fantástico- dijo Voldemort amargamente- mejor si te vengas de aquel que te mato o quiso matare

Un nuevo duelo empezó después de la charla amarga. Voldemort cayó herido y desapareció minutos después. Bárbara hizo lo mismo que él.  
Dumbledore se acerco a Hermione y a Harry. El segundo nombrado todavía sin conocimiento.  
- No servirá ningún hechizo ennervate- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Bárbara había regresado.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Snape de mal humor.  
- Que yo como heredera de Hufflepuff puedo mezclar hechizos- dijo bárbara- por ejemplo, al señor Potter le he lanzado un hechizo desmaius mezclado con el hechizo de sueño temporal. Potter dormirá aproximadamente durante unos tres o cuatro días- luego de la explicación desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Capitulo 13- La vuelta momentanea al pasado

Harry abrió los ojos. Sé encontró en una sala con muchas camas(él estaba en una de ellas) eso debía de ser la enfermería. Una mujer alta y rubia con los cabellos con rulos le sonrió.  
- Estas en la enfermería, querido- dijo la enfermera- mi nombre es Madam Cay  
Harry se sentó en la cama.  
- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- preguntó.  
- Dos días- dijo tranquilamente Madam Cay.  
Un hombre adulto entró a la enfermería y sonrió a Harry.  
- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
- Bien... ¿qué hace en Prakigam, profesor?  
- Unos asuntos me trajeron y resulta que fue el mismo día que la señorita Granger nos calló del cielo- Harry sonrió- entonces, cuando te trajimos a Prakigam decidí quedarme unos días más...  
- ¿Cómo están los demás?- pregunto Harry interesado.  
- ¿Tus amigos? Ya están en la torre los tres- dijo Dumbledore sonriente.  
- ¿Qué sucedió con Voldemort?- pregunto Harry dejando de sonreír.  
- A retornado- dijo Dumbledore- yo no lo creía posible pero... no debimos confiarnos... Ahora que ya se sabe quien es la heredera de Hufflepuff habrá que tener cuidado  
Harry asintió. La puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir y entraron un muchacho y dos muchachas. Se acercaron a Harry sonrientes. Hermione abrazó a Harry conteniendo las lagrimas.  
- Los dejaré solos- dijo Dumbledore retirándose de la enfermería.  
- ¿Cómo te sientes Harry?- pregunto Ron.  
- Mejor. ¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Harry.  
- OH... lo nuestro no fue nada comparado con lo tuyo- dijo Lily- así que Bárbara era la heredera de Hufflepuff... ahora solo falta la de Ravenclaw  
- De verdad me asustaste, Harry- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry fijamente.

Madam Cay se acerco a ellos.  
- Puedes retirarte cuando quieras, Sr. Potter  
- Muchas gracias- dijo Harry incorporándose.

Aquel día, como ya era de noche se dirigieron a la torre Fénix. Cada uno a su habitación.  
Harry apenas se acostó, cayó en un sueño tranquilo. Un sueño que para Harry fue uno de los mejores que había tenido. (Yo les contaré el sueño como si lo estuviera viviendo pero esto fue hace aproximadamente treinta años; una visión al pasado)

Adrián Potter era el padre de James Potter. Adrián era jefe del departamento de Sociedad mágica.  
James era un chico que había cumplido los 11 años de edad y se estaba preparando para ingresar a Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechiceria. James tenía pelo negro alborotado y ojos marrones oscuros. Era alto y un chico muy inteligente.  
Su padre lo usaba como maleta. James siempre lo tenía que acompañar a las casas que su padre visitaba por ser un miembro importante del ministerio. El deber de adrián era la paz en el mundo mágico y también seguridad. Pero, ser James siempre el acompañante de su padre no era tan malo. Había conocido bastantes chicos de su edad y hecho buenos amigos. Sirius Black, el mejor de sus amigos, lo conocía casi desde que nació ya que los padres de ambos eran muy buenos amigos al igual que sus hijos. Después estaba Peter Pettigrew que lo conocía desde hace dos semanas y Arabella Figg que era hija del ministro de magia.  
Aquel día James tenía que acompañar a su padre a la casa de los Lupin. Por medio de polvos Flu llegaron al chalet de la familia.  
- Bienvenidos- los recibió el señor Lupin- ¿cómo andas Adrián?  
- Excelente, Pedro- dijo Adrián- él es James, mi hijo  
- Mucho gusto, señor- saludo James educadamente.  
- Igualmente- sonrió Pedro- mi hijo Remus debe de estar por aquí...  
Un chico con cabello castaño claro entró en la sala. Sonrió a los invitados.  
- ¿Me llamabas, papá?- pregunto el muchacho.  
- Sí, Remus. Ellos son Adrián y James Potter. ¿Por qué no suben James y vos a tu habitación para que Adrián y yo podamos hablar?

Remus llevó a James a su habitación. Era una habitación común y corriente nada fue del otro mundo. Cómoda, como la de James.  
- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es James- dijo James educadamente cuando se sentaron para charlar.  
- Igualmente. Yo soy Remus- dijo Remus sonriéndole a James- ¿entraras este año a Hogwarts?  
- Así es. Disculpa que te pregunte... ¿sabes por qué mi padre tuvo que venir a tu casa?  
- Realmente no. ¿Sabes? Pareces un chico muy educado para tu edad- dijo Remus sonriendo.  
- Lo mismo me dice Sirius- dijo James- como tengo que tratar con gente importante mi padre me enseño a ser educado... pero exageró  
Remus rió ante la cara de James. Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien.  
- ¿Quién es Sirius?- pregunto Remus con curiosidad.  
- Sirius Black- aclaro James- es el hijo de Nicolás Black  
- Ahora entiendo mejor- dijo Remus.

Lamentablemente la conversación terminó allí. Los asuntos de los mayores habían acabado.

Otros días más tarde...  
- Debes ir a la calle Klack ha buscar a esa chica... ¿entiendes, James? Es de sangre impura y necesita tu ayuda para adaptarse. Trátala bien. Luego llévala al callejón Diagon y compren las cosas- dijo Adrián a su hijo cuando este se ponía una mochila y se preparaba para salir de casa.  
- Si, padre- dijo James- N°87, ¿verdad?  
- Si, así es, hijo, ten cuidado y no te pierdas por la ciudad muggle

James tenía que buscar a una chica que vivía en Klack n° 87. Esa chica era sangre impura y como no sabía casi nada sobre la comunidad mágica el deber de James era tratar de adaptarla a aquel mundo.  
Klack no quedaba muy lejos de donde vivía James. Debió caminar unas cuatro cuadras y se detuvo en el número 87. Toco el timbre. (James tenía experiencia con los objetos muggles)  
Una chica rubia y muy alta para su edad abrió la puerta de la casa.  
- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la chica con mal genio.  
- Yo soy James Potter, ¿es usted Lilian Evans?  
- Equivocado, soy Petunia Evans. Si buscas a la estúpida de mi hermana menor, sé esta arreglando...  
- Petunia, ya basta- dijo una chica de pelo rojizo que apareció detrás de Petunia. A James le pareció un ángel llegado del cielo.  
- Oh... los dejo, anormales- dijo y volvió a entrar a la casa. James se quedo enfrente de aquella muchacha pelirroja.  
- ¿Lilian Evans?- pregunto medio avergonzado James.  
- Así es, mucho gusto- dijo Lily- disculpa a mi hermana, odia todo lo relacionado conmigo. Eres James Potter ¿verdad?  
- Así me llamo- dijo James sonriendo.  
- ¡Oh que mal educada soy! Pasa por favor- dijo Lily invitándolo a pasar a la casa.  
James entro a la casa. De inmediato se dio cuenta que era la casa de un muggle. Una mujer adulta se acercó a él.  
- Disculpe la molestia, señora, soy James Potter- dijo medio avergonzado.  
- ¿Cuáles molestias? Te agradezco que vayas ha ayudar a mi hija- dijo la Sra. Evans.  
- ¿Dónde queda el callejón Diagon?- pregunto Lily interesada.  
- En Londres- dijo James rápidamente  
- ¿Y como se supone que llegaremos a Londres? ¿Volando?- preguntó Lily emocionada.  
- No, iremos en subte muggle- dijo James medio incomodo ante la presencia de la señora Evans.  
- ¿Muggle?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo madre e hija.  
- Personas no mágicas. Como usted por ejemplo señora Evans- dijo James educadamente.  
- ¿Por qué se los llama de diferente forma?- pregunto Lily. James se encogió de hombros.  
- Para llamarlos por otro nombre diferente, supongo- dijo- tengo planes en el callejón, ¿podemos ir a Londres?  
- Oh, disculpa- dijo la Sra.- Lily ¿ya estas preparada?  
- Si, madre- dijo Lily rápidamente- vámonos si son tan urgentes tus planes  
De esa manera se despidieron y salieron de la casa.  
Caminaron unas cuadras hasta la estación del subte. Luego de haber terminado el recorrido del tren, Lily ya estaba casi preparada en todo lo referente a la magia. Luego, mientras caminaban por una calle principal, James se detuvo de repente.  
- ¿Ves ese lugar que esta allí?- pregunto señalando el caldero chorreante- entremos

Luego de entrar a ese lugar, Lily quedo boca abierta. Todos a su rededor eran magos y brujas mayores y entre ellos había niños.  
- ¿Cómo andas, James?- pregunto un chico que estaba sentado en una mesa. James se acerco a él y Lily lo imito.  
- Excelente, Remus- dijo James saludando a Lupin.  
- ¿Traes compañía?- pregunto Remus mirando a Lily con interés.  
- Ella es Lilian Evans- dijo James y en voz baja para que solo lo escuche Remus- es sangre impura por eso viene conmigo.  
- ¡James!- dijo un chico con cabello negro.  
- Sirius, ¿cómo andas?- pregunto James- ella es Lilian Evans y él es Remus Lupin- presentando a los otros dos.  
- ¿Has visto a Peter?- pregunto Sirius a James.  
- No- dijo James- ¿empezamos sin él?  
- ¡Todavía falta Arabella! Espérala o tu padre te acogotará cuando se entere.  
- Hola James- dijo una muchacha muy bella.  
- ¿Cómo anda usted, señorita Arabella?- pregunto James besándole la mano educadamente. Arabella soltó una risita.  
- No me trates de usted, ¿no somos amigos?- pregunto Arabella riéndose- mucho gusto- agrego al ver a Remus y Lily- yo soy Arabella Figg  
- ¿Empezamos a ser las compras?- pregunto James.  
- Espera muchacho, tú has sido el culpable de que ahora nos conozcamos ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius sonriendo- ahora acepta las consecuencias  
- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto James sin entender a su amigo.  
- Que te olvidas de mí, James- dijo una voz chillona. Peter sonrió.  
Así todos se conocieron. Le mostraron a Lily todas las cosas del callejón. Lily empezó, luego del hermoso paseo, una pelea con James.  
- Yo pagaré los útiles de este año- dijo James a Lily.  
- No, yo tengo dinero. Lo pago yo- dijo Lily.  
- Te digo que yo te los pago- dijo James.  
- ¡Oh vamos no discutan!- dijo Arabella- ¡vamos Lily deja que James los pague!- Lily asintió de mala gana.

Luego de comprar los útiles. Hablaron sobre una cosa que Lily desconocía: el Quidditch.  
- Es una lastima que no se pueda llevar una escoba- dijo Sirius- y que tampoco ser parte del equipo en primer año. ¡Si no la casa donde James pertenezca ganaría la copa automáticamente!- rieron.  
- James es un excelente buscador- aclaro Arabella a Lily que no entendía pero no le aclaro mucho.  
- Es un excelente jugador de Quidditch- dijo Peter tratando de explicar. Pero Lily no entendía.  
- Espera, empecemos por lo elemental... ¿sabes que es el Quidditch?- pregunto Remus. Lily negó.  
- Es un deporte mágico que se juega sobre escobas voladoras. Es un deporte fantástico... - ellos le empezaron a explica que era el Quidditch. Al terminar la charla Lily admiraba a James.  
- Viene de familia- aclaro James- si no fuera por eso, no sería un jugador tan bueno  
- ¡James no te avergüences! Eres el mejor jugador que tendrá Hogwarts por mucho tiempo- dijo Sirius

Luego de terminar la charla interesante cada uno se dirigió a su vivienda.

1° De septiembre...  
Lily caminaba por la estación de King´s Cross murmurando para sí.  
- 9 3/4, 9 3/4. ¡Es imposible, no existe!- dijo en voz alta.  
- ¿Qué no existe, Lily?- pregunto un chico que estaba detrás de ella. Lily lo reconoció rápidamente.  
- ¡James!- dijo aliviada- No encuentró él andén 9 3/4  
- Entonces, ve al oculista porque la tienes enfrente de ti- dijo James señalando la pared detrás de Lily.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¡James! No la confundas- dijeron al mismo tiempo un grupo de muchachos y una muchacha.  
- Hola Arabella, Sirius, Remus, Peter- saludo James alegremente.  
- ¿Dónde esta la plataforma?- pregunto Lily harta.  
- Ya te dije. Allí- dijo James volviendo a señalar la pared.  
- ¡Esto no es broma!- dijo Lily enfadada.  
- ¡No es ninguna broma!- dijo James también enfadándose.  
- Oh, no discutan- dijo Arabella riéndose. Arabella se encargo de explicarle a Lily que hacer.

Ya dentro de un compartimento nuestros amigos charlaban de las casas de Hogwarts.  
- Seguro que tú estarás en Gryffindor- dijo Sirius a James- toda tu familia perteneció allí  
- ¿Gryffindor?- pregunto Lily sin entender, Otra vez le explicaron.  
- Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff- dijeron al mismo tiempo Peter, Remus y Lily.  
- ¡Ojalá estemos todos en la misma casa!

Un muchacho de pelo negro enmarañado y mugriento entró en el compartimiento seguido de un rubio de ojos grises.  
- James Potter cuanto tiempo - dijo el chico rubio- Lucius Malfoy, ¿te acuerdas?- Lucius miraba a James con una mirada permanente.  
- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto el otro chico señalando a los acompañantes de James.  
- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lilian Evans y Arabella Figg- dijo James señalando a cada uno- ¿cómo andas, Severus?  
- ¿Figg? ¿Tienes alguna relación con Leandro Figg?- pregunto alterado Lucius.  
- Si, es mi padre- dijo Arabella orgullosa.  
- Claro, James la conoce ya que los Potter son famosos entre los magos y por supuesto... ¿quién no conoce personalmente a Leandro?- dijo Sirius en tono de burla. Lily abrió la boca pero Arabella la freno con una mirada.  
- No presumas, Black- dijo Severus con sus ojos fríos.  
- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Lily al chico que acababa de hablar.  
- Severus Snape- dijo Severus fríamente- ¿Evans? No conozco a ningún mago que tenga ese apellido ¿de donde vienes?  
- Mis padres son... - pero James la interrumpió.  
- ¿Cómo pasaste el verano, Severus?- pregunto elevando la voz para tapar la de Lily- mi padre te envía saludos...  
- ¿Qué no tiene educación, Potter?- pregunto Malfoy- deja terminar a Evans. Prosigue por favor... ¿de dónde vienes?  
- Mis padres son- James tragó saliva- muggles  
Lucius y Severus se miraron y observaron a James, impactados.  
- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio, Potter?- pregunto Malfoy.  
- Pensé que detestabas a los muggles- dijo severus- o eso aparentabas en la casa de Lucius  
James se levantó de su asiento para enfrentarlos.  
- No la llamen como pienso que la van a llamar- dijo James como advertencia.  
- Es una SANGRE SUCIA- dijo Lucius señalando a Lily- ¡amistades con sangre sucia, Potter! No lo esperaba de ti...  
- Les advertí- dijo James saco la varita y señalo a Malfoy- expeliarmus

Malfoy fue lanzado unos cuantos metros en el compartimento. Luego de recuperarse ambos se retiraron del compartimento.  
- ¡Hiciste magia!- dijo Lily asombrada- excelente... ¿qué hechizo fue ese?  
- El hechizo de desarme- dijo James guardando su varita- lo aprenderás en segundo año  
- ¿Qué es Sangre sucia?- pregunto Lily desconcertada.  
- Es lo que tú eres- dijo Peter sin pensar.  
- ¡Peter!- dijo Remus- los sangre sucias son magos que descienden de muggles, como vos pero los educados y decentes los llaman: "sangre impura"  
- ¿Por qué no esperaban que yo fuera tu amiga?- pregunto Lily a James este se sintió incomodo.  
- Mi padre siempre me dice que tengo que ser educado. Cuando visité la mansión de los Malfoy, con mi padre, se encontraban estos idiotas. No paraban de hablar sobre las sangres impuras y las insultaban. Yo me tuve que hacer la actuación de que opinaba igual que ellos(asuntos de negocios)y tragarme mi propio hígado- dijo James- ellos pensaban que yo detestaba a las sangres sucias pero no es así.  
- James debe conocer a muchos magos- dijo Peter- ¿alguna vez hablaste con Dumbledore?  
- No, en realidad- dijo James- lo he visto pero nunca hablado personalmente  
- ¿Por qué conoces a la mayoría de los magos?- pregunto Lily impresionada.  
- Porque el padre de James es jefe de un departamento famoso y el padre de James lo lleva como una valija- dijo Sirius riéndose.  
- Yo no le encuentro la gracia- dijo James de mal genio.  
- ¡Era broma, viejo amigo!  
- ¿Desde cuando se conocen?- pregunto Lily a James y Sirius.  
- Desde siempre- contesto Sirius orgulloso- ¡ser el mejor amigo de James Potter es un elogió que casi nadie posee!- grito en broma.  
- Pero la verdad es que, somos amigos desde nuestros primeros años de vida- dijo James.  
- ¡Realmente se deben conocer el uno al otro! Una expresión y el otro sabe que significa ¿verdad?- pregunto Peter.  
- Más o menos- dijo Sirius.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, cruzaron el lago y la profesora McGonagall los recibió con una amplia sonrisa en su joven rostro.  
Luego de entrar en el gran comedor y escuchar la canción la selección empezó. (diré los más importantes, no es que sean los únicos)

- Evans, Lilian- Dijo McGonagall

- Gryffindor- dijo sin duda alguna, el sombrero.   
- Figg, Arabella- dijo Minerva. Arabella se adelanto entre los murmullos.  
- ¡Gryffindor!- grito el sombrero.  
- Fletcher, Mundungus  
- Gryffindor  
- Lupin, Remus  
Esta vez el sombrero tardo unos minutos en decidirse.  
- Gryffindor  
- Malfoy, Lucius- Minerva McGonagall. El sombrero no dudó en su elección.  
- Slytherin  
- Pettigrew, Peter- El sombrero se tomó un largo tiempo en decidirse. Al final termino diciendo medio inseguro:  
- Gryffindor  
- Potter, James- James ni siquiera tuvo que sentarse para ser seleccionado para:  
- ¡Gryffindor!  
- Snape, Severus  
- Slytherin- dijo de inmediato el sombrero

Harry se levanto de aquel sueño tranquilo que le provoco una sensación hermosa de bienestar.

Capitulo 14- La heredera de Ravenclaw

A la mañana siguiente empezaron con tiempos antiguos. Leonardo Kladter les pidió que hicieran un árbol familiar que tenía que durar(solo familias de magos) unos miles de años. Los sangre impura tenía un trabajo diferente pero igual que complicado.  
Al terminar la clase Leonardo llamo a Harry:  
- Necesito hablar con usted, Sr. Potter- Harry se acerco a él- no es necesario que hagas el trabajo, Pohcam me explico todo sobre tu familia... has la misma tarea que los sangres impuras.

Harry y los demás se dirigieron para empezar aquel trabajo. Si de verdad tenía que buscar las raíces de sus familias, Ron y Lily necesitaban tiempo.  
Después de horas y horas de estar averiguando la raíz de cada una de las familias se llevaron una gran sorpresa en el trabajo de Lily.  
- ¡Es imposible!- casi grito Lily- ¡no puede ser, Hermione!  
- Si que puede ser. Tú eres la heredera de Ravenclaw- dijo Hermione revisando un libro.  
- ¡Imposible!- dijo Ron- ¿por qué siendo heredera de Ravenclaw fue a Gryffindor?  
- Porque yo se lo pedí- dijo Lily ruborizándose

Por más negación que le pusieran era verdad, Lily era la heredera de Ravenclaw.  
A los dos días siguientes Lily tuvo que presentar su trabajo. Luego se dirigieron a la biblioteca(que ya era como una sala común) a terminar las tareas de D.C.A.O.  
Un chico de piel muy blanca(pálida) se acercó a Lily.  
- La profesora McGonagall pide que Granger y Door se dirijan a su despacho- luego de decir esto se retiró.  
- Nos vemos luego- dijeron las chicas a los chicos.  
- Genial- dijo Ron- quiero estudiar bien defensa contra las artes oscuras. Nuestro profesor es un maníaco de las tareas.

----------------------

El profesor Kladter revisaba el trabajo de una de sus alumnas más eficientes, Lily Door. Lo revisaba atentamente. ¿Cómo era posible que la muchacha fuera heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw? Pero para la desgracia del profesor dos profesores lo interrumpieron en su repaso.  
- ¿Leonardo, qué haces con todos esos libros a tu alrededor?- pregunto Roger en broma.  
- Reviso un trabajo de una alumna...  
- ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
- No, hasta que no termine de revisar...  
- A ver si nosotros podemos ayudarte- dijo Roger acercándose y tomando el pergamino de la mano de Roger.

Al contemplar el pergamino la boca de Roger quedo boquiabierta.

--------------------

McGonagall les hacía preguntas raras a Granger y Door. Desde hace tiempo que sospechaba que ambas eran animagas, capaces de transformarse en animales. Por eso las acosaba con preguntas, que las presionaban y capas en alguna de aquellas declararan sus condiciones.  
Fueron interrumpidas por dos profesores: Dumbledore y Pohcam.  
- ¿Es verdad lo que dice este pergamino, señorita Door?- pregunto Roger tendiendo el pergamino.  
- Eso creo yo- echándole una ojeada a su trabajo de tiempos antiguos.  
- ¿Has buscado bien?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
- Eso creo yo- repitió Lily.  
- ¿Segura?  
- Eso creo yo...  
- Pero yo creo que es imposible que usted sea la heredera de Ravenclaw...  
- ¿Por qué no podría serlo?- pregunto una voz detrás de todos. Al darse vuelta, contemplaron a Bárbara, la vasalla de Voldemort.  
- ¿Por qué esta niña insignificante no podría ser la heredera de Rowena?- volvió a preguntar con una risa fría. Tendió la varita ante ella y todos los que estaban alrededor cayeron desmayados.  
Bárbara se acerco al cuerpo desmayado de Door. Tendió la varita mientras susurraba: sufrirás como Potter pero la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella aparecieron Ron y Harry.  
- ¿Qué querías hacer con Lilian, Ardaes?(Les recuerdo que Ardaes es el apellido de Bárbara) - pregunto Harry sacando la varita.  
- Nada que los incumba, Potter, Weasley- contesto Bárbara Ardaes.  
- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Lily es nuestra amiga- dijo Ron con valor repentino.  
- ¡Qué conmovedor, Weasley! ¿Seguro que es solo su amiga?- Rió Bárbara.  
Ron ya estaba fuera de juicio. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y la varita se sostenía sobre uno de sus puños fuertemente. Temblaba de odio y bronca. Estaba muy rojo(más que lo de costumbre)no por estar avergonzado sino de ira.  
Ron sin pensar en lo que hacia se lanzó hacia Bárbara. Bárbara levanto la mano(frenándolo) y como si el aire rodeara a Ardaes, empujo a Ron hasta la pared con fuerza.  
- Bueno, me retiro. Nos vemos luego, Sr. Potter- dijo Ardaes y desapareció como si nada.  
Harry se dirigió a Ron rápidamente.  
- ¿Estas bien, Ron?- preguntó.  
- Sí.- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie- llevémoslos a la enfermería- miró al grupo de profesores y a sus dos amigas  
- ¿No será mejor levantar a alguno de ellos?- pregunto Harry observando a los profesores.  
- No será necesario, Sr. Potter- dijo la profesora McGonagall poniéndose de pie. (Ron y Harry se llevaron un buen susto)- yo me encargaré  
- ¿Estaba despierta, Profesora?- pregunto Ron.  
- Así es. Ardaes no llego a hacerme el hechizo pero yo disimule. Pero en el momento que la iba a atacar aparecieron ustedes- dijo McGonagall observándolos- controle más sus acciones señor Weasley- dijo a Ron, él se sonrojó ligeramente.  
- Retírense. Sr. Potter me gustaría hablar con usted después de la cena ¿le parece bien?- dijo la profesora. Harry asintió y se retiraron.

Capitulo 15- Reencuentros y sorpresas

Lily y Hermione habían despertado en la enfermería. Ron decidió ir a visitarlas mientras Harry se dirigía al despacho de M.  
- ¿Cómo se sienten?- les pregunto Ron a ambas chicas(con más afecto a Lily)  
- Bien, gracias- dijo Hermione- ¿dónde esta Harry?- decepcionada por que él no fue a visitarla.  
- En el despacho de McGonagall, ella quería hablar con él- dijo Ron sin darle importancia.  
- ¿Con McGonagall?- Se altero Lily.  
- ¿Qué hay de malo?- pregunto Ron sorprendido por la alteración.  
- Ella sospecha de nuestras condiciones- dijo Hermione con una significativa mirada.  
- ¿Nuestras condiciones?- pregunto Ron sin entender luego se quedo boca abierta- ¿no me digas que sabe lo de Anima...?  
- Sospechamos que sí- lo interrumpió Lily.

-----------------------

Harry caminaba por el pasillo superior dirigiéndose al despacho de Minerva. Caminaba con un paso tranquilo y un poco lento. No tenía ganas de hablar con McGonagall. Pero un contra tiempo lo retrasó. (más de lo que estaba)  
Harry chocó contra algo mientras caminaba. Al parecer algo parecido a un enano.  
- Disculpe, no vi por donde caminaba- dijo Harry tendiéndole una mano a aquella criatura.  
- ¡No se disculpe señor!- chillo la criatura sin mirar a Harry- Dobby es el torpe, no usted, mi estimado señor  
- ¿Dobby?- pregunto Harry. Observo bien a la criatura. Era un elfo doméstico. Pero era muy diferente a como recordaba a su viejo amigo, sin duda era casualidad el nombre.

El elfo elevó sus ojos hasta llegar hasta los de Harry. Al observarlo pego un salto grandísimo y lo abrazo con fuerza.  
- ¡Harry Potter!- chillo el elfo- ¡cuanto tiempo! Lo he extrañado tanto en Hogwarts...  
- ¿Eres tú, Dobby?- pregunto Harry observando al elfo.  
- ¡Por supuesto, Harry Potter! Me veo diferente ¿no es cierto?  
Harry observo con determinación a su viejo amigo. Dobby actual tenía un repasador atado en modo de toga. Antes Dobby tenía puesta como vestimenta diversas ropas de vestir.  
- ¿Dónde trabajas ahora, Dobby? Creo que ya no en Hogwarts por la vestimenta...  
- He dejado Hogwarts a principios de octubre, señor. El señor Percy Weasley es mi amo actual. Me ha mandado hacer algo en Prakigam y Dobby, como un buen elfo, esta realizando su labor  
- ¿Por qué dejaste Hogwarts? ¿Cómo Percy te contrato?  
- Deje Hogwarts porque Dumbledore me lo pidió, me pidió que Dobby ayudará al joven Weasley. El amo Percy es estricto pero bueno. El señor Percy me necesitaba, junto a la señora Penélope (su novia)  
- Me alegro por ti Dobby, pero ahora no puedo hablar, tengo que ir al despacho de McGonagall  
- Bueno, Harry Potter, espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijo Dobby lo abrazó y ambos emprendieron caminos diferentes.

Harry iba a llamar a la puerta del despacho de M. Pero vio a Ron que se acercaba corriendo.  
- ¿Por qué el apuro?- pregunto Harry alegremente.  
- McGonagall sabe... - dijo Ron sin aire. La puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció McGonagall.  
- Lo esperaba, Potter, pase- dijo Minerva- Señor Weasley vuelva a la torre Fénix.

Ron asintió pero no sin antes susurrarle al oído a Harry lo siguiente:  
- Ella sabe lo de animagos.  
A Harry se le heló la sangre al escucharlo. Entró en el despacho pensando en eso.  
- Siéntese, Potter. Quiero hablarle de algo muy importante- la profesora tenía un semblante serio.  
Harry se sentó, no por lo dicho por la profesora, sino porque de repente se sintió mareos.  
- ¿Se siente bien, Potter?- pregunto McGonagall al verlo decaído. No espero la respuesta y con un movimiento rápido puso su mano en la frente de Harry.  
- ¡Potter! Usted es un irresponsable... ¡tiene fiebre!- dijo la profesora al tocarle la frente.  
- ¿¿¿QUÉ???- pregunto alterado Harry al escucharla.  
- Que tiene fiebre y mucha. Arde en fiebre- dijo McGonagall poniéndose de pie- lo llevaré a la enfermería

Harry tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería. Sus síntomas eran raros. No era gripe ni nada por el estilo. Lo único era que le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y los mareos continuos. La profesora había tenido razón. Tenía 39° de fiebre.  
Lily y Hermione salieron la misma noche que Harry tuvo que pasar en la enfermería. Ellas se preocuparon por él pero no era nada grave. Es más, a la mañana siguiente, Harry se encontraba mejor y ya sin fiebre. Madam Cay no sabía como se había curado pero Harry sospechaba de su sueño por la noche.  
La noche en la enfermería, Harry volvió a soñar con su padre, su madre y sus amigos.  
El sueño que Harry tuvo fue así: (vuelvo a usar el método de la anterior vez)

En sus primeros días de clases, Lily Evans no se acostumbraba a Hogwarts. Descubrió la diferencia entre los colegios Muggles y Mágicos. También había realizado una buena amistad con Arabella Figg. Pasaban las tardes libres en los terrenos y hablaban de sus vidas antes de Hogwarts y de vez en cuando hablaban con la banda más popular del colegio.  
La banda más popular era la banda de primer grado de Gryffindor. Pero no todos ellos sino cuatro chicos inseparables: Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y James Potter. La banda no era popular porque si, sino porque tenía cualidades de serlo.  
Sirius y James eran los más inteligentes de todo el curso. Aventureros, inteligentes, bromistas, valientes... es decir, todas las cualidades que casi ningún hombre posee. Remus y Peter no eran tan inteligentes pero compartían de todas formas todas las cualidades.  
Pero la banda popular tenía competencia, rivales. Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape también habían formado una banda de Slytherin. Por eso, cada vez que las bandas se cruzaban ocasionaban peleas.  
- Peter, la verdad... ¿cómo piensas aprobar primer grado sin saber levantar correctamente la varita?- dijo Remus en broma mientras caminaban hacia su primera clase de vuelo.  
- ¡Pero eso no es tan elemental como saber tirar bien una bomba fétida en la cara del celador!- Rió Sirius cuando salieron a los terrenos.  
- ¡Oigan, Chicos! Por aquí- grito una chica.  
- ¿Cómo andan?- pregunto Peter- ¡cuanto tiempo sin vernos! - exclamo al llegar al lado de Lily y Arabella.  
- Sí, más o menos hace cinco minutos- dijo Arabella- ¡cuanto tiempo!  
- ¿Nerviosa, Lily?- pregunto Remus.  
- Como es lógico, - dijo la muchacha- Ustedes no tendrán problemas...  
- Yo sí- dijeron al mismo tiempo Remus, Peter y Arabella- nunca he montado bien una escoba.  
- Yo sé, pero no soy un muy buen jugador- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
- ¡Entonces! El único experto aquí es James- dijo Lily observando al joven. Él se sonrojó.  
- ¡Ya les dije que no le sigan con eso!- dijo medio enfadado James. Observo las puertas principales de Hogwarts- OH... ahí vienen los molestos  
Lucius y Snape observaron a la banda alegre de Gryffindor.  
- ¿Le tienen miedo a unas escobas?- pregunto Malfoy.  
- Eso quisieras- dijo Peter desafiante.  
- ¡Miren quien habla! El que seguro va ha ser el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor- rió Snape.  
- Él no pero no hables de más que tenemos un experto entre nosotros- dijo Remus con un aire de superioridad.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Quién?- pregunto Lucius sin creerle.  
- James- dijeron a coro Lily, Arabella, Sirius, Remus y Peter. James se sonrojó ligeramente.  
- ¡Ahora lo veremos!- dijeron Snape y Malfoy cuando en ese momento empezó la clase.  
De hecho, los Slytherin tuvieron que cerrar la boca. A la parte donde la escoba tenía que llegar a la mano del dueño, tan rápido fue la acción de la escoba de James que casi nadie pudo contemplarla.  
En esa primera clase tuvieron que aprender las formas básicas de como sostener la escoba(James ya las sabía todas)  
- Excelente, James, le has cerrado la boca a los Slytherin- dijeron Remus y Peter al terminar la clase  
- Por supuesto, James es un experto en el Quidditch- dijo Sirius. Por accidente choco contra la profesora McGonagall. (Piensen: "Por accidente")  
- Señor Black, ¿de qué hablaba que fuera tan entretenido para no ver por donde camina?- pregunto la profesora.  
- De lo excelente que es James jugando como buscador en el Quidditch, profesora- dijo Sirius sin vergüenza  
- ¿En serio?- pregunto McGonagall mirando al muchacho.  
- Es el mejor jugador- dijo Remus apoyando la estrategia de Sirius.  
- No encontrará a nadie mejor- dijo Peter.  
- Por supuesto que no, James es único- dijo Arabella entendiendo el juego.  
- ¡Por supuesto! El equipo de Quidditch estaría incompleto sin James Potter- terminó Lily.  
James estaba más rojo que un tomate. Odiaba cuando sus amigos le hacían juegos como estos.  
- ¿Es verdad eso?- pregunto interesada McGonagall.  
- No es para tanto... - dijo James bajando la cabeza.  
- ¡Vamos, James! Mejor jugador que vos no debe existir- dijeron todos a coro.  
- Me gustaría verlo en acción, Potter. ¿Qué le parece si viene al entrenamiento de Quidditch de hoy?- propuso Minerva con los ojos brillantes.  
- Me encantaría- dijo tartamudeando James. La profesora le dedicó una sonrisa y se retiró.  
- ¡Muy bien, James!- dijo Sirius- seguro que serás el buscador...  
- ¡Voy a matarte, Sirius!- grito James haciendo un gesto con las manos como queriendo estrangularlo.  
- ¡Nos harás un favor a todos, Potter!- dijo Malfoy que pasaba por allí.  
- OH... cállate, Malfoy- dijo Peter- estábamos muy alegres hasta que mostraste tu sucia cara  
- ¿Por qué la alegría?- pregunto Snape que estaba al lado de Malfoy.  
- De algo que no te incumbe- dijo Lily. Snape le dedicó una de sus asquerosas miradas a la muchacha. Snape por primera vez pudo contemplar sus brillantes ojos verdes.  
- ¿Qué me miras?- pregunto Lily desafiante.  
- OH... cállate, sangre sucia, que tu no puedes hablar con los magos con autoridad- dijo Malfoy con superioridad.  
- ¿O sea que no la calificas como bruja con autoridad?- pregunto Peter desafiante  
- Y a ustedes tampoco, Black, Figg, Pettigrew y Lupin- dijo Snape volviendo de su shock.  
- Muy bien, supongo que son ustedes "los mejores magos"- dijo Arabella enfadada- Pero dudo que jueguen tan bien al Quidditch como James.  
- Lamento interrumpirte, Figg, ¿pero quién nombro a Potter?- pregunto Malfoy.  
- ¿O sea que estas aceptando que James es un mago con autoridad?- pregunto Lily.  
- Más o menos- dijo Snape con una mueca- solo tiene un error, juntarse con perdedores  
- ¡No llames perdedores a mis amigos!- exclamo James- ustedes son los magos sin autoridad, no nosotros...  
- Ellos querrás decir, Potter- dijo Malfoy- Los Malfoy, Potter y Snape son familias de antigüedad en cambio- dirigió una mirada a los otros- Figg, Lupin, Pettigrew y Black son familias recientes y ni hablar de la sangre sucia de Evans  
James se lanzó hacia Malfoy con todo odio. Por suerte, Remus y Sirius lo detuvieron.  
- No le hagas caso, James- le susurro Remus- son idiotas...  
- ¿A quién llamas idiotas, Lupin?- pregunto Malfoy desafiante.  
- A ti- dijo Sirius- y lamentamos tenernos que irnos pero queremos almorzar...  
- ¡Goodbye!- dijo Arabella despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaban.

Almorzaron de lo más bien. Los demás, acompañaron a James al entrenamiento de Quidditch. McGonagall le había indicado a James que hablara con el capitán del equipo, Nicholas Myzor.  
Así que James se dirigió aquella tarde al campo de Quidditch acompañado de Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily(Arabella se quedo haciendo la tarea) Lily estaba muy emocionada por ver un entrenamiento de Quidditch.  
- McGonagall me informo sobre lo que tu amigo Black le dijo cuando salías de una de tus clases- dijo Nicholas- ahora lo veremos. ¿Buscador, Verdad?  
- Sí, de eso he jugado toda mi vida- dijo James.  
- Bueno... probémoste  
Por supuesto, ese momento James no lo olvidaría nunca. Cuando montó la escoba, que le prestaron los jugadores del equipo, se dispuso a buscar la Snitch dorada, la especialidad de James.  
Los jugadores del equipo lo observaban maravillados. En menos de quince minutos había capturados unas cinco veces la Snitch sin ninguna dificultad.  
- Excelente, James- dijo Nick- le comentaré a McGonagall esto- sonrió- luego te cuento  
James se despidió del resto del equipo y se dirigió con sus amigos a la sala común.  
- ¿Qué tal te fue, James?- le pregunto Arabella cuando la encontraron en una de las mesas de la sala C.  
- Muy bien- dijo.  
- Más que bien- exclamo Lily maravillada- ¡qué forma de volar! ¡Que velocidad! ¡Qué...!  
- No continúes, por favor- dijo James sonrojado- es la primera vez que ves volar a alguien así que, disculpa que lo diga, no sabes mucho sobre el tema  
- ¡OH, vamos, James! No la trates así. Lily tiene razón- dijo Remus- ¡nunca he visto a nadie volar de esa manera! ¡Me guiaba por lo dicho por Sirius pero nunca imaginé que fuera como es!  
McGonagall entro en la sala común y busco a James por toda la sala.  
- ¿Potter, podría hablar contigo?- pregunto simplemente.  
- Por supuesto, Profesora- dijo James caminando hacia ella.

Minerva lo llevo a su despacho. James se sentó, como le indico McGonagall, en una silla.  
- El Sr. Myzor me acaba de contar el entrenamiento de Quidditch- James tragó saliva- Excelente- le sonrió- tiene el puesto de Buscador  
- ¿De... de verdad?- tartamudeó James entre la alegría y la sorpresa.  
- De verdad- dijo Minerva sonriendo- los entrenamientos de Quidditch son los lunes, miércoles y viernes a las siete y media de la noche y los sábados a las nueve de la mañana  
James volvió aquella tarde a la sala común para contarle a sus amigos la gran noticia.

Harry al levantarse sé encontró con Roger. Después de una aburrida conversación llegó lo interesante.  
- ¿Quién será la profesora de Herbología?- le pregunto Harry a Roger.  
- Arabella Figg- contesto Roger simplemente. (Sí recuerdan, Bárbara ya no es más profesora, ¡Por fin alguien decente!)  
Después de eso Roger le previno sobre el peligro que asechaba a Prakigam. Después de la advertencia, Harry pudo salir de la enfermería.

Capitulo 16- La Terrible Navidad  


Llegó la noche de navidad. En diferencia con Hogwarts no había baile, sin embargo había una cena de navidad que terminaría a las 12 de la noche.  
No había pasado nada raro la última semana antes de Navidad. Lily aparentaba sentirse normal pero en su interior estaba terrible. Ron trataba de animarla pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, era en vano.  
- Es medio raro que justo el día de navidad haya luna llena- opinó Ron.  
- Yo no le veo lo raro- le contradijo Lily mientras se sentaban en la mesa del Fénix para el banquete de Navidad.  
Fue una cena muy buena. Faltando un minuto para navidad, Roger Pohcam les pidió que se levantasen para brindar.  
- ¡Por esta noche tan especial!- dijo el director al mismo tiempo que sonaban las copas.  
Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy raro. Al sonar las copas, aparte del ruido que provocaron, se escucho una explosión proveniente del patio de recreo que hizo retumbar el comedor.  
Las paredes vibraron y algunas rocas cayeron. Cinco encapuchados entraron al comedor en medio del silencio que se produjo.  
Los encapuchados sacaron las varitas y susurraron al cielo unas palabras. Todos los alumnos cayeron desmayados por el encantamiento. Los profesores enfrentaron a los cinco encapuchados. Todos salieron a los terrenos para realizar un duelo.  
Los encapuchados no eran cinco, eran por lo menos veinticinco.

Al abrir los ojos, Harry contemplo a su alrededor. Alrededor de él, todos los alumnos estaban sin conocimiento.  
A Harry, el comedor le daba vueltas. Se sentía mareado y fatigado. Aparte, sentía un dolor terrible en el brazo derecho. Un estremecimiento rondaba por el otro brazo: el izquierdo.  
Una voz lo sorprendió. Se dio vuelta y noto que no era el único despierto, consciente.  
- ¿Estas bien, Harry?- le pregunto Lily, su prima.  
- Sí- mintió Harry rápidamente.  
- Eso no es exactamente lo que yo veo- le contradijo Lily pasando su mano por la mejilla de Harry dulcemente. Harry se sonrojo.  
- Bueno, a decir verdad, no me siento de maravillas pero tampoco estoy fatal- dijo Harry- ¿y vos, cómo te sentís?  
- Yo estoy bien- dijo ella simplemente- pero no me vas a decir que estas bien  
- No te preocupes- le interrumpió Harry.  
Algo le indicaba a Harry que saliera del comedor.  
- ¿No sería mejor quedarnos aquí?- pregunto Lily cuando Harry decidió salir del comedor.  
- No es necesario que me acompañes- dijo Harry observándola.  
- No te dejaré solo- dijo, segura, Lily- ¿a dónde quieres ir?  
- No lo sé realmente- dijo Harry observando el pasillo que tenía enfrente, adelante, de él- solo siento que alguien me pide que vaya allí.  
- Pues entonces, vamos- sugirió Lily.  
Bueno, no tenían nada que perder(en realidad sí) Caminaban por el pasillo principal de la academia. Harry paró de caminar de repente. Observo un pasillo que comenzaba en el punto donde había dejado de avanzar.  
- Harry- susurro Lily con voz temblorosa- sabes que esta prohibido transitar por ese pasillo. Aunque sea, hasta que no demos los exámenes primarios.  
- Pero es por este pasillo donde algo me atrae- dijo Harry observando el pasillo obscurecido.  
Decidieron contradecir las reglas de la academia(como siempre)y caminar por el pasillo prohibido.  
Las aulas que vieron al caminar por el pasillo eran raras. En ese momento supieron que tendrían que cruzar otras materias antes de terminar el año.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un inmenso daño apareció en la cicatriz de Harry, y él advirtió la inseguridad que corría en aquel pasillo.  
- Espera, Lily, tú no sigas- dijo Harry- acabo de comprender... esto es una trampa.  
- ¿Qué?- pregunto Lily sin entender.  
- Demasiado tarde, Potter- dijo una voz que los estremeció.

Al darse vuelta, Harry y Lily pudieron contemplar a Lord Voldemort. Él sonreía de manera tenebrosa y sus ojos fríos, como el hielo, mostraban la oscuridad de su corazón.  
- ¿No me esperaban, verdad?- se burlo Voldemort. Ninguno de los dos contestó.  
- Por fin conozco a la heredera de Ravenclaw en persona- dijo Voldemort observando a Lily con sus ojos fríos- caíste muy fácilmente, Potter. ¿No recordabas que tenías una conexión conmigo? ¡Fue muy sencillo! Solo en el último momento te diste cuenta.  
- ¿Qué trampa?- pregunto Lily.  
- Voldemort era el que me atraía a este lugar- susurro Harry mirando fijamente al suelo.  
- Que será la tumba de ambos, o por lo menos, de Potter- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- ¡qué mala suerte que vos seas amiga de Potter! Estas desperdiciándote, más bien, desperdiciando tus poderes.  
- Yo nunca me uniré a vos- dijo Lily con seguridad.  
- Pero, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo o te obligaré- dijo el señor tenebroso- te unirás al señor tenebroso  
- Antes muerta- dijo Lily con repugnancia.  
- Pero yo tengo mis maneras de conseguirlo- Voldemort extendió su brazo y señalo con él al brazo izquierdo del heredero de Gryffindor.  
Lo que sintió Harry fue muy rápido. El estremecimiento que rondaba ya por ese brazo se hizo profundo, y Harry sintió un dolor potente en aquel brazo. La marca del Fénix le ardía más que nunca y la cicatriz, en la frente, no dejaba de arder.

Lily observaba a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos. Harry, al ser señalado por Voldemort, saco su varita de la túnica. Los ojos de Harry se volvieron verdes oscuros y opacos. La señalo con la varita.  
- ¿Qué harás ahora, Door?- pregunto Voldemort burlón.  
- ¿Qué le has hecho a Harry?- pregunto Lily observando horrorizada a Harry.  
- Si recuerdas, el año anterior fue un fiel vasallo mío... removí las cenizas, y reuniendo mis poderes, logró manejar a Potter- dijo Voldemort respondiendo en tono sombrío- atácala- ordeno Voldemort a Harry. Harry ya no era él mismo.  
Lilian observo horrorizada como Harry se disponía a atacarla. Pero ella tuvo una visión. Una estrella, formada por líneas que se fueron cruzando, con cinco colores diferentes.  
Se le ocurrió una absurda idea, pero no había nada que desaprovechar.  
Lily sacó su varita, sin escuchar las palabras que le decía Voldemort, y se preparo. En el aire, realizó la misma estrella que había visto hace unos momentos.  
Sin sentido, la varita dejaba una luz dorada por donde pasaba. Entonces, Lily al terminar, pudo observar una estrella. Extendió su mano apoyándola sobre la superficie no existente de la estrella. Pero, a decir verdad, Lily sintió que podía apoyar la mano.  
Al apoyarla, una luz azul marino se envistió contra Harry que cayó al suelo, de rodillas.  
Olvidándose que allí estaba Voldemort, Lily corrió hacia Harry.  
- Lily, Huye- escucho que Harry le susurro cuando se inclino.  
- No te dejaré  
- Eres igual a Hermione... - dijo Harry con una pizca de alegría- ve y avisa a los profesores que él esta aquí. Yo trataré de detenerlo.  
- ¡Es una absurda idea!- exclamo Lily  
- Pero es lo único que nos queda... - Lily sin pensarlo abrazo a su primo con fuerza y se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que Harry hacia lo mismo.  
- Bueno, contemple los poderes de la Heredera de Ravenclaw en persona- dijo Voldemort- Y los de Gryffindor ya los había visto antes, pero si quieres un duelo... no te lo negaré- dijo Voldemort a Harry.  
- Aprovecha cuando no te vea- le murmuro Harry a Lily, luego se volteó hacia Voldemort- Niblus  
Una niebla, llamada por Harry, envolvió el pasillo donde se encontraban. Lily aprovechando el momento, corrió en sentido contrarío al lugar del duelo, en busca del director.

Capitulo 17- La mentira

Lily corría por el mismo pasillo por donde había empezado a caminar con Harry hacia Voldemort. Ella pensó que capas los profesores estarían en el comedor, atendiendo a los otros alumnos.  
Ingreso al comedor con la respiración agitada por tanto correr. Para su desgracia, ninguno de los profesores se encontraba en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, al entrar una chica con cabello castaño choco con ella, seguida de cerca por un adolescente pelirrojo. (¿Quiénes son? Ja, Ja, Ja)  
- ¡Lily!- exclamaron ambos.  
- ¡Ron, Hermione!- exclamo a su vez Lily.  
- ¿De dónde vienes?- pregunto Ron interesado.  
- ¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Sabes dónde esta Harry?- exclamo Hermione.  
- De ahí vengo- contesto tartamudeando, Lily.  
- ¿De dónde?- pregunto Ron.  
Lily se puso a resumir lo sucedido. Al terminar, Hermione estaba alterada.  
- Tendrías que haberlo dicho desde un principio- dijo Hermione saliendo del comedor- ¡Imagínate tanto tiempo con él!  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Ron mientras Hermione caminaba por un pasillo.  
- ¡Nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra él!- contesto Lily sabiendo la respuesta de la pregunta de Ron- busquemos a un profesor... Arabella... por ejemplo  
- ¿Qué sucede?- sonó una voz dulce detrás de ellos. Al darse vuelta, se encontraron con Arabella y Pohcam.  
- ¿Qué hacen fuera del comedor?- les regañó Roger- andar paseando ahora por aquí no es seguro, señoritas Door, Granger y señor Weasley.  
- ¿Dónde esta Harry?- pregunto Arabella sin hacerle caso mínimo a Roger.  
Lily, a diferencia a como se los explico a Herm y a Ron, empezó a contar el nudo de la historia("Harry esta en el pasillo prohibido, en manos de Voldemort")  
- Arabella, hazme el favor de hablar con McGonagall y Snape de lo que te dije- dijo Roger- yo me encargaré de esto.  
- No, Pohcam, Harry es mi ahijado. Iré con ustedes- dijo Arabella sin querer cumplir la orden de Roger.  
- Pues, ven- dijo Roger. Algo en su tono de voz hizo fruncir el ceño de Arabella y Hermione.  
Sin necesidad de seguir hablando, se dirigieron al pasillo ilegal.

Al llegar al lugar donde antes se realizaba el duelo, notaron rastros de un encuentro violento. Las ventanas de vidrio, pertenecientes a algunas aulas, se encontraban en el piso, rotas.  
- OH, por Dios, si que fue un duelo violento- dijo Roger caminando entre los vidrios de las ventanas.  
Lily se quedo parada en un lugar. Pudo recordar que, hace unos cuantos minutos, (bastantes) allí había realizado la estrella que envistió a Harry.  
Algo le llamó la atención. Observo a su alrededor. Los demás buscaban rastros de Harry. Lily volteo hacia la derecha y exclamo un grito bien agudo.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Ron quien se acercó a ella.  
- Allá- contestó ella señalando a un costado. Ron gimió.  
Pues, en aquel costado estaba Harry, desmayado. Estaba muy pálido y frío. Estaba rígido, tendido en el suelo. (obviamente con los ojos cerrados)  
- OH... Dios- Dijo Roger al ver a Harry- llevémoslo a la enfermería.  
  


Pasado dos días, todo volvió a la normalidad, para la mayoría de los alumnos. Sin embargo, cuatro de ellos se encontraban muy diferentes a como estaban antes.

Harry seguía sin abrir los ojos. Al segundo día que él estuvo en la enfermería pudieron descubrir que estaba vivo, pero Madam Cay tendría que esforzarse para que se mantuviera así. La vida de Harry tendía de un hilo. Su respiración apenas se sentía pero había mejorado en algo, su cuerpo ya no estaba tan frío como antes.

Lily había quedado afectada. Se culpaba por lo sucedido con Harry. No solo por haberlo dejado solo, sino, también, se creía culpable del estado en que Harry se encontraba. Pensaba en los efectos que podría haber ocasionado su hechizo en el estado de Harry. Lily en aquel momento, había usado, al parecer, un encantamiento que seguramente caracterizaba sus poderes como heredera de Ravenclaw. A parte de pensar en Harry pensaba en la estrella, su visión. Pasaba las tardes meditando las respuestas o hablando de ellas con Ron. Algunas noches tenía pesadillas.

Pero peor que Lily estaba Hermione. Permanecía, la mayor parte del tiempo, en silencio. Había dejado de levantar la mano en las clases, (Que había empezado al día siguiente de Navidad, eran muy estrictos) de charlar con Lily y Ron durante las tardes libres y cosas por el estilo. Tenía pesadillas, como Lily. Pero, a diferencia de la otra muchacha, sollozaba en silencio durante las noches. Ahora le daba la razón a las palabras de Lily al empezar el curso. Si ella se hubiera separado de Harry(por las cartas del Innombrable) hubiera vivido la desesperación que ahora sufría: No tener al lado a Harry y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Muchas veces, la idea de colarse en la enfermería, para ver a Harry, pasó por la mente de Hermione. Podría aprovechar sus condiciones de animaga y durante una noche entrar, pero no reunía el valor necesario.

Los profesores en las clases estaban muy silenciosos, especialmente Arabella. Pero si no fuera por la noble profesora, Ron, Lily y Hermione no sabrían nada de Harry.  
Arabella, al finalizar sus clases, los llamaba a ellos y les comunicaba como se encontraba Harry. Ella pasaba las noches junto al joven(que seguía sin abrir los ojos)  
El profesor que estaba más raro era Roger Pohcam. No por la pena y el dolor(que era el caso de Arabella)sino por algo que nuestros amigos desconocían.  
Aquella mañana, Arabella se encontraba discutiendo con Pohcam en el despacho de este.  
- No debes contárselo, profesora Figg- exclamaba alterado Pohcam  
- ¿Piensas ocultárselo?- le contesto Arabella con los ojos llenos de furia.  
- Por un cierto tiempo, yo quiero manejarlo. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy el director de la academia- dijo Roger respondiendo la pregunta de Arabella- no él  
- ¡Pero él es el que esta a cargo del muchacho!- Arabella seguía discutiendo lo mismo que Snape le había discutido doce horas antes.  
- ¡Y yo de la academia! Y, si no me equivoco, usted es la madrina... ya tiene un tutor en la academia ¿para qué otro?- dijo Pohcam  
- ¿A mirado usted en el estado que esta?- pregunto Arabella - ¡usted sabe lo importante que es él para la comunidad mágica!  
Snape entro en el despacho interrumpiendo la discusión. Observo a ambos profesores y noto que estaba, en aquel momento, interrumpiendo una conversación con gravedad.  
- ¿Por qué discuten?- pregunto Snape.  
- Por algo que, lamentablemente, no le incumbe- dijo Pohcam con un tono amargo.  
- ¡Por supuesto que le incumbe!- grito Arabella contradiciendo al viejo profesor.  
- ¿Por qué discuten?- volvió a repetir Snape harto de ambos.  
- Por lo mismo que discutía contigo anoche- dijo Pohcam de mal humor, harto de ambos. Snape miro sorprendido a Arabella.  
- ¿También quisiste avisarle a Dumbledore?- pregunto sorprendido.  
- Lastima que este profesor no me lo permitió- dijo Arabella enojada- ¡él es el único que capas sabe que tiene Harry, Pohcam!- grito Arabella retomando la discusión.  
- Terminemos esto aquí- dijo Roger- ustedes se callan la boca y yo me encargo de Potter- se retiró del despacho- y me harán caso- dijo antes de retirarse en tono amenazador.

-----------------------

Ron caminaba solo por los terrenos de la academia. Aquella tarde, Lily le había pedido que la dejara sola con Hermione.  
Una lechuza blanca, Hedwig, se poso en el hombro de Ron.  
- Hedwig, ¿cómo estas?- pregunto Ron amargamente. La lechuza blanca agitó sus alas.  
- ¡Tienes una carta! Pero es para Harry... - Dijo Ron agarrando la carta. Hedwig agitó devuelta las alas. Pero un chillido le indicó a Ron que podía abrir la carta- ¿dices que puedo abrirla? Bueno, me diste permiso  
Ron abrió la carta pensando que cualquiera que lo viera hablando con una lechuza pensaría que estaba loco.

Querido Harry:  
Soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Solo te escribía para comunicarte que Sirius a conseguido trabajo en Hogwarts(no de elfo domestico)Ahora es profesor de D.C.A.O ya que Mundungus se retiró del cargo. Antes, Sirius, en sus buenos tiempos(en Hogwarts) era un excelente alumno para la materia y no se me ocurrió nadie mejor que él.  
Cuéntame, ¿sigues soñando con tu padre? ¿Cómo te encuentras en Prakigam?  
Atentamente,  
Albus Dumbledore

PD.: Se nota tu ausencia en Hogwarts(por la falta de problemas generales y comunes)

Ron quedo pasmado al terminar de leer la carta. ¿Dumbledore no estaba enterado de los sucesos? ¿No sabia en el estado que se encontraba Harry? ¿Pohcam no se había tomado esa molestia? Antes de hacer falsas predicciones se dirigió al despacho de Arabella, guardando, bien asegurada, la carta de Dumbledore en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Capitulo 18- La carta que revelo la mentira

Ron tocó en la puerta del despacho de la profesora Figg. Ella amablemente abrió la puerta.  
- ¡Ron, no te esperaba! Pasa- dijo ella.  
- Arabella, ¿cómo se encuentra Harry?  
- En el mismo estado- los ojos de Arabella mostraron un brillo de lagrimas al contestar.  
- ¿Le han contado a Dumbledore sobre cómo esta Harry?- Ron fue al punto sin más vueltas.  
Arabella lo observo con el ceño fruncido. Vaciló un momento y luego hablo.  
- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
- Por curiosidad. Como no lo he visto en este tiempo... -dijo Ron inventando una excusa rápidamente. Arabella lo siguió mirando con el ceño fruncido.  
- Eso se lo tendrías que preguntar al director. Él está a cargo de ese tema.- Dijo Arabella.- Lamento decirte que yo estoy ocupada, Ron, y yo no podré conversar más.

Ron salió del despacho. Observó la carta que tenía en su bolsillo.  
- Pues seré más directo- dijo Ron. Se dirigió a la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca encontró a sus amigas hablando en voz baja(desde que Harry no estaba hablaban de esa manera)  
- Ron, ¿diste un paseo corto, Hoy?- le pregunto Lily aparentando algo de humor.  
- No, tengo algo que contarles.  
Ron le comunicó a sus compañeras la carta de Dumbledore y las conclusiones a las que había llegado.  
- ¿Qué podemos, nosotros, hacer?- pregunto Lily al escuchar a su novio.  
- Escribiremos a Dumbledore contándole todo- dijo Ron agarrando un pergamino- para mí, Pohcam no es una persona de fiar.  
- ¿Estas tratando de decirnos que Roger le ocultada que Harry esta mal a Dumbledore para obtener beneficios?- pregunto Hermione. Ron asintió.  
- ¿Cuáles beneficios?- pregunto Lily pensativamente.  
- ¿Me ves cara de adivino?- bromeó Ron.  
Entre ellos se miraron. Estaban recuperando sus estados de ánimos. Habían vuelto las bromas, las conversaciones alegres y las misteriosas aventuras. En pocas palabras, volvían hacer ellos mismos.  
- Creo, capaz me dirán que estoy loco, pero... ¡esto es grave!- dijo Ron.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Hermione  
- Porque esta aventura nos esta ayudando a volver a ser nosotros mismos y para que eso suceda algo esta pasando. Para mi Pohcam es un mortífago- dijo Ron con seguridad.  
- ¿Qué dices?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Lily y Hermione  
- Solo es una predicción mía. Pero, ¿por qué Pohcam, cuando apenas llego Harry a la academia, le dijo que podía pasear por los terrenos de la Academia a sus anchas? ¿Cómo lograron entrar los mortífagos la noche de navidad? Además, ¡qué casualidad que justo una de nuestras profesoras sea, justamente, la heredera de Hufflepuff, que encima está al servicio de Voldemort!- dijo Ron- y muchas cosas que me hacen sospechar...  
- Escribámosle a Dumbledore, y luego veremos- dijo Lily- ¿quién escribe la carta?  
- Yo no- dijeron al mismo tiempo sus dos compañeros.  
- Pues, yo la escribo- dijo Lily.

Estimado Profesor Dumbledore:  
Soy Lilian Door una de las amigas de Harry. Capaz usted no se encuentre enterado del mal estado en el que se encuentra Harry. (Pensábamos que ya lo sabia)  
En Navidad (se lo contaremos porque creemos que no lo sabe) Los mortífagos, junto a Voldemort, atacaron Prakigam. Cinco mortífagos hicieron que TODOS los alumnos se desmayaran. Los profesores se encargaron de sacarlos a los terrenos pero ellos no contaban con la presencia del Innombrable. Poco después, Harry y yo despertamos. Harry se sentía atraído hacia el pasillo para alumnos que ya hallan cruzado la primera etapa de educación(prohibida para nosotros) Voldemort se hallaba allí. Nos ataco. Harry se encargo de distraerlo para que yo buscara a un profesor. Yo me dirigí al comedor donde me encontré con Hermione y Ron, y les conté lo sucedido. Luego nos encontramos con Arabella y Pohcam, y le avisamos que Harry estaba con Voldemort. Al regresar al pasillo, encontramos a Harry en mal estado. Hasta ahora no a abierto los ojos. Nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos que usted no sabia esto. (en realidad suponemos)

Atentamente,  
Lilian

- ¿Qué les parece?- pregunto Lily al leerla en voz alta.  
- Perfecta- dijo Ron- explicaste todo lo que sabemos  
- ¡Vamos! Hay que entregarla.

Dos días después de haber entregado la carta, había otra discusión en el despacho del director de la academia.  
- ¿Por qué se lo ocultas, Pohcam?- pregunto Arabella.  
- Tengo mis razones- dijo Pohcam sin contestar la pregunta de la manera esperada.  
- ¿No será por otra cosa?- pregunto Snape. Arabella y Snape discutían sobre lo mismo que antes.  
- ¿Qué otra cosa?- pregunto Pohcam bruscamente.  
- Tú sabrás- dijo Snape mirándolo de una manera amenazadora.  
Tocaron a la puerta. Pohcam miro con una mirada de advertencia a los otros dos profesores. Abrió la puerta y se quedó con la boca abierta al contemplar a.. .  
- Albus- exclamaron Arabella y Snape sorprendidos.  
- Dumbledore- exclamo a su vez Pohcam.  
- Ese es mi nombre- dijo Dumbledore sin sonreír.  
- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Albus?- pregunto con sarcasmo Roger.  
- ¿Y a vos que te parece?- pregunto bruscamente Albus.  
- Bueno... ¿Quién te lo comento?- pregunto Roger.  
- Ese no es el punto. ¿Por qué me lo querías ocultar, Roger?  
- No le veo la dificultad al caso- dijo Roger.  
- Bueno, ahora lo veré de todas formas. Y no me detendrás.

Dumbledore salió del despacho y lo siguieron Snape y Arabella.  
- No quiero explicaciones- dijo Albus cuando Snape abrió la boca.  
- ¿Quién te lo comunico?- pregunto Arabella mientras se dirigían a la enfermería  
- Lilian Door- dijo Dumbledore.  
- ¿Cómo se entero que no sabias?- pregunto Snape mientras caminaban por un pasillo  
- Yo le envié una carta a Harry sin saber que pasaba. Ellos la recibieron y debieron adivinar que no sabia nada  
- ¿Cuándo mandaste la carta?- pregunto Arabella sorprendida.  
- El sábado. Aquí debió llegar el Martes(hoy: jueves)- Arabella de repente comprendió algo. Se paro de repente en el pasillo.  
- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Snape mal humorado.  
- Ronald Weasley, el martes por la tarde, me vino a preguntar si sabias de esto- dijo Arabella a Dumbledore- yo le dije que eso se lo tendría que preguntar a Pohcam. De ahí saco que no sabías.  
Entraron en la enfermería. Madam Cay los observo.  
- Venimos a ver al Sr. Potter- dijo Snape de mal genio.  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Arabella a Madam Cay.  
- Recuperó la temperatura normal- dijo la enfermera.  
Dumbledore observó la cama donde se encontraba Harry. Harry seguía un poco pálido. Ya no se encontraba tan frío como antes. Seguía sin conocimiento.  
Dumbledore recordó en 6° año, cuando la copa de fuego verde se activó y separó el alma del cuerpo de Harry, quedando el cuerpo en Hogwarts en un estado parecido al actual.  
Dumbledore colocó su mano en la frente de Harry. Su temperatura era normal y no estaba frío.  
- Se ha ido recuperando... solo falta que habrá los ojos- dijo Madam Cay observando a Dumbledore  
- Pero no los abrirá hasta que se le saque el mal que lleva dentro- dijo Dumbledore sacando su mano de la frente de Harry.  
- ¿Qué opina de Pohcam, Albus?- pregunto Snape cuando se sentaron alrededor de la cama de Harry.  
- ¿Qué opinas vos, Severus?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
- Yo opino que no es de fiar- dijo Severus- Sino, ¿por qué te quería ocultar... ?  
- No lo sé- dijo Albus- pero estoy empezando a creer en mis creencias del pasado  
- Lamento no haberte informado, Albus- dijo Snape mirando al piso- no estoy cumpliendo con lo que me pediste  
- Por supuesto que estas cumpliendo con lo que te pedí- dijo Albus a Snape- están aquí y me avisan...  
- No, y te lo acabo de demostrar- dijo Snape.  
- Hagan una cosa- dijo Dumbledore- ya es de noche. Mañana tendrán que dar clases. Vayan y descansen, mañana hablaremos  
Severus y Arabella se retiraron de la enfermería. Fue en ese momento, cuando Albus dio una largo suspiro y observo a Harry.  
Antes de proceder, Dumbledore echó una mirada a toda la enfermería para asegurarse que no había nadie. Al comprobarlo, agarro dulcemente el brazo izquierdo de Harry. Buscó con los dedos algo en aquel brazo. En un momento, sintió un estremecimiento. Observo el lugar donde había sentido aquel estremecimiento, el antebrazo izquierdo, cerca del codo. Luego de eso, agarro dulcemente el brazo derecho del joven mago. Con la misma mano que el anterior brazo, toco la marca Fénix ubicada en el antebrazo derecho, cerca del codo. Pero, a diferencia que antes, sintió una calor intenso. Murmuro unas palabras en otro idioma, imposible de entender y retiro su mano del brazo.  
- Es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ti, Harry- susurro Dumbledore- he sacado todo el mal posible, pero no todo de él. Espero que sea suficiente.

Capitulo 19- La recuperacion

Esa misma noche, Lily, Ron y Hermione paseaban por los terrenos. Ya era tarde, pero ellos llevaban puesta la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Realmente, solo la pidieron prestada por aquella noche. Querían hablar y comentar algunos sucesos extraños que había presenciado en la cena.  
En medio de la cena, habían aparecido Figg y Snape. Ambos se sentaron a ambos lados de Roger pero no intercambiaron palabras en toda la cena. Pohcam los observaba de reojo y no en un modo muy amable.  
Al terminar la cena, Los primeros en retirarse fueron Arabella y Severus. Generalmente los profesores se quedan más tiempo que los alumnos, pero esta vez fue a revés.  
- Que raro se comportaron Arabella y Snape en la cena- dijo Ron. Lily le dio la razón. Hermione, por su parte, volaba en las nubes.  
- ¿Qué opinas, Herm?- pregunto Lily, pero al ver que su amiga seguía volando agrego- ¿en qué piensas?  
- Estoy convencida que Pohcam es un mortífago- dijo Hermione rápidamente- ¿Cómo estará Harry?  
- Les sugiero que no paseen por los terrenos a elevadas horas de la noche- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Al darse vuelta lentamente, contemplaron el rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore.  
- Profesor..., ¿Cómo puede vernos si llevamos puesta la capa?- pregunto Lily con timidez.  
- Ya con mi edad, uno ve tantas cosas... - exclamo Dumbledore- ¿qué les parece que charlemos en un lugar más seguro?  
Se dirigieron a la biblioteca(era el lugar más seguro que se les ocurrió)  
- ¿Recibió nuestra carta?- pregunto Lily.  
- Sí, y se los agradezco- dijo Dumbledore- sin ustedes la mentira podría haber sido mortal  
- ¿A qué se refiere, profesor?- pregunto Ron.  
- Capas ustedes sean jóvenes y no lo sepan, pero yo sí. Hay mentiras blancas y mentiras negras. Las mentiras blancas son hechas sin intención de daño y con un porque de a verla cometido y después de haberla hecho uno se siente culpable. En cambio, las negras se hacen para producir daño y con intención porque es que la persona que la comete obtiene una ganancia. Casi siempre, piensan (las personas que las realizan)que hicieron lo correcto o, para no arruinar su orgullo se quedan callados  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Ron  
- El profesor Pohcam me quería ocultar el estado en que se encontraba Harry. Eso podría haber sido mortal- dijo Dumbledore.  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra Harry, Profesor?  
- Todavía no despierta pero anda mejor- dijo Albus con los ojos brillantes.

Al terminar la conversación, Dumbledore volvió a ir a la enfermería. Él sabia que había hecho todo lo posible para la curación de Harry y si Harry no despertaba dentro de poco lo volvería intentar de todas formas. Pero eso no fue necesario.  
Harry despertó la siguiente tarde. Al principio no abrió los ojos. Le parecía que los párpados le eran muy pesados. Sentía un estremecimiento en el brazo izquierdo. Se sentía frío. También le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Se decidió y abrió los ojos. De inmediato supo que se encontraba en la enfermería tan conocida por él.  
Una persona se encontraba a su lado. Lo reconoció de inmediato. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella barba, aquellos ojos celestes y aquella sonrisa?  
- Profesor Dumbledore... - susurro sin entender.  
- Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Dumbledore  
- Creo que bien- dijo Harry dudoso.  
- ¿Te duele algo? - pregunto Dumbledore  
- Me duele terriblemente la cabeza y siento una estremecimiento profundo en el brazo Izquierdo- dijo Harry.  
- ¿Recuerdas algo, antes de caer desmayado?- pregunto con preocupación Albus.  
- Si, recuerdo todo- dijo Harry- o casi todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?  
- Alrededor de una semana- dijo Albus- Será Mejor que descanses y luego me explicas todo.  
  


Dumbledore abandonó la enfermería cuando Harry se quedo dormido. Al salir de la enfermería se encontró con Arabella.  
- Profesor, ¿cómo se encuentra Harry?- preguntó ella.  
- Ha despertado- dijo Dumbledore.  
- ¿En serio?- pregunto Arabella con un brillo en los ojos.  
- ¿Por qué debería mentirte?- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-----------------------

- Ron, Hermione, Lily quiero hablar con ustedes- dijo Arabella al terminar su clase de Herbología.  
- ¿Sucede algo malo, Arabella?- pregunto Ron acercándose a la profesora.  
- Al contrario... ¡algo muy bueno a pasado!  
- ¿Qué?- preguntaron con energía Ron y Lily  
- Harry a despertado ayer y es mucho mejor  
Los tres amigos sonrieron con alegría de saberlo.  
  


Al día siguiente, Harry volvió a despertar. Dumbledore le pidió que le explicará lo sucedido la noche de navidad.  
- Después de que Lily se fue, Voldemort despejo la niebla que yo había convocado. Al ver que Lily había escapado, me ataco con un cruciatus. Luego, sin un porque, rompió todas las ventanas de las aulas que estaban alrededor. Enseguida, me desafió a un duelo. Ambos quedamos seriamente dañados. Él caminó hacia mí y me dijo que yo debería pensar más en mis decisiones. Agarro con furia mi brazo izquierdo y toco el lugar donde antes había estado la marca tenebrosa. Se separo inmediatamente y toco mi cicatriz. Luego de eso, me desmayé- explico Harry tratando de recordar todo lo importante.  
Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo. Luego meditó  
- No sé si lo sabes, pero Roger Pohcam es un servidor de Voldemort. Él intentó desesperadamente que yo no me enterara del ataque de Voldemort. Sin embargo, fueron tus amigos los que revelaron su mentira mandándome una carta contándome todo lo que sabían- explico Dumbledore a Harry.  
- ¿Roger Pohcam, el director?- pregunto confundido Harry.  
- Así es. Dime, ¿te sigue doliendo el brazo izquierdo?- pregunto Dumbledore tranquilamente.  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
- Te sugiero que tomes el medicamento que te dio Madam Cay- dijo Dumbledore señalando una botella gris que estaba apoyada en la mesita de luz- tengo que retirarme. Supongo que tus amigos te visitaran hoy- sonrió a Harry.

Después de que se fue Dumbledore, Madam Cay le insistió a Harry de tomar el medicamento. Este era completamente asido. Dejo un gusto a pimienta en la garganta de Harry. Cuando era la tarde Harry todavía tosía.  
Aquella tarde, como había dicho Dumbledore, lo visitaron sus amigos.  
- Pensamos que era mentira cuando nos dijeron que habías despertado- dijo Ron después de que al fin Hermione lo dejara de abrazar.  
- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Lily con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.  
- Bien, ¿y ustedes?  
- Perfecto- dijo Ron.  
- ¿Quieres que te cuente que sucedió la noche de navidad después de que escapé de Voldemort?- pregunto Lily.  
- Me gustaría saberlo- dijo Harry con curiosidad.  
Lily, Ron y Hermione pasaron la tarde contándole a Harry lo sucedido durante su ausencia.  
- ¿Ya te han contado quien será el nuevo director?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.  
- Ni siquiera sabia que había un nuevo director- rió Harry.  
- Pues, tendrás que adivinar- dijo Lily.  
- Será difícil que lo adivine- dijo Ron- había muchos candidatos...  
- Pero, quien será nuestro director es... -dijo Lily  
- ¡Sirius!- termino Hermione con emoción.  
- ¿Sirius?- repitió Harry sin poder creerlo(¿quién podría?)  
- Si- dijo Ron- Roger a tenido que renunciar. Dumbledore lo presiono mucho.  
- ¿Quién pensaría que él era un mortífago?- pregunto Lily- era tan amable y bueno... pero creo que cualquiera relacionado con el Innombrable puede mentir de esa manera

Capitulo 20- Sueños y Sospechas

Sirius no creería que fuera el director, salvo porque Albus Dumbledore fue quien se lo comunicó. Tanto había deseado ser un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y su sueño se había hecho realidad. Pero, después de haber logrado ser profesor, deseaba llegar a ser director. ¿Tenía tanta suerte para lograr que ambos sueños se cumplieran? Aquello era muy raro... pero ya no le importaba. Ahora estaba observando su nuevo despacho situado en Prakigam. Arabella estaba a su lado y le sonreía.  
- Esto fue lo que siempre quisiste, ¿verdad, Sirius?- dijo ella alegremente.  
- Si- dijo Sirius- ojalá pudiera Cornamenta ver esto- sus ojos brillaron.  
- Te aseguro que lo esta viendo, junto contigo. Él siempre estará a tu lado- dijo Arabella dulcemente. Sirius le dedico una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.  
- Lo sé- dijo- le debo tanto...  
- ¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Arabella con curiosidad.  
- Le debo algo que para mí es lo más grande del mundo...  
- ¿Harry?- pregunto Arabella.  
- Sí, pero también otra persona... a ti- dijo con los ojos brillantes- sino fuera por Cornamenta no nos conoceríamos  
- Siempre tan poeta- dijo ella.  
- Al igual que vos- y se besaron dulcemente.

-----------------------

Harry a la mañana siguiente podía salir de la enfermería. Pero antes que eso sucediera, un muchacho de piel pálida y cabello rubio, que Harry conocía muy bien, entró en la enfermería para hacerle una visita.  
- ¿Cómo andas, Harry?- pregunto Draco Malfoy acercándose a él.  
- Bien, gracias. Y vos, ¿cómo andas?  
- Bastante bien- dijo Draco.  
- ¿Has tenido noticias de Parkinson?- Draco se sonrojo, algo muy extraño en él.  
- No- dijo con el semblante serio- pero no vine a hablar de eso  
- ¿Entonces, de qué?  
- ¿Cómo andas? Me refiero con Hermione- dijo Malfoy.  
- Igual que siempre- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Sabes? Algo raro sucedió hace poco... - dijo pensativamente Draco.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Te va a parecer raro pero, he soñado con la infancia de mi padre- dijo Draco con los ojos brillantes- sabes que nuestros padres estudiaron juntos...  
- Que raro... - dijo Harry.  
- Sé que es raro... yo nunca tuve interés en...  
- No me refiero a eso. Yo también he soñado con la infancia de mi padre y madre- dijo Harry observando a su amigo.

Entre las dudas, se contaron mutuamente sus sueños. Coordinaban lo más bien. A parte, ambos, una vez terminados sus relatos, se sintieron libres en alma. Entonces, quedaron en verse y hablar de sus sueños cuando los tuvieran, ya que a ambos se sintieron relajados(no sé sí me explico).  
- Sr. Potter, puede retirarse- dijo Madam Cay.  
Aquella tarde, Harry salió de la enfermería en compañía de Draco camino hacia la torre Fénix.

Hermione abrazo a Harry innumerables veces. Se quedaron los cuatro, Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione, hablando de los últimos acontecimientos. Ya era bastante tarde pero ellos seguían hablando aprovechando que la sala común estaba vacía.  
- Hay algo que no entiendo, Harry, ¿por qué nunca nos contaste de los sueños que tienes de tu padre?- pregunto Ron sacando el tema de la nada. Harry lo miro con sorpresa. Lily miraba a Harry con gran interés.  
- ¿Cómo saben que sueño con mi padre?- pregunto Harry con sorpresa- nunca se los he comentado  
- Dumbledore- dijo Lily- La carta que leímos, cuando vos no estabas consciente, preguntaba si seguías soñando  
- ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste sobre eso, Harry?- pregunto Hermione  
- No me parecía necesario... -contestó él.  
- Pero, sin embargo, se lo has comunicado a Dumbledore... -dijo Ron  
- Me parecía raro soñar con mi padre así que se lo comunique- dijo Harry sencillamente- me parecía que era un tema personal y no era necesario comunicarles. Si me disculpan, tengo mucho sueño, hasta mañana  
Subió a los dormitorios dejando a Ron con sus dudas en la boca.

Aquella noche, Harry volvió a soñar con su padre. En aquel sueño, un partido de Quidditch, (Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, un clásico) no sucedieron grandes cosas, salvo que se cuente que ese era el primer partido de Quidditch de James.

Al día siguiente, que era el día libre de la semana, Harry se levantó antes de lo normal. Al observar la cama de Ron, para su sorpresa, estaba vacía. Se vistió rápidamente y bajo a la sala común.  
En la sala c. estaban hablando en voz baja sus tres amigos.  
- Buenos días- dijeron ellos con sonrisas en sus caras. Harry les devolvió el saludo.  
- Hoy es el día libre, no debieron haberse levantado tan temprano... es anormal en ustedes- dijo Lily a Ron y Harry.  
- Hoy tampoco me levante como un día normal, ¿saben?- dijo Ron- tuve una pesadilla muy rara y escalofriante  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.  
- En el sueño había un montón de personas con capas negras y largas... entre ellas un animal- explico Ron.  
- Yo no veo lo escalofriante- dijo Hermione.  
- Esas personas torturaban al animal. Luego, salió una persona, entre la multitud, tendió su varita y una luz verde salió de ella pero el animal miró fijamente el rayo y lo detuvo. Después de eso, el animal desapareció y me desperté.  
- ¿No pudiste reconocer al que convoco la luz verde?- pregunto Hermione.  
- No. Pero lo peor que ese animal no era cualquiera era un ciervo- dijo Ron remarcando la última palabra. Hermione miro inmediatamente a Harry quien le devolvió la mirada.  
- ¿Algo más?- pregunto Lily con voz temblorosa. Pero en el momento en que Ron iba a hablar apareció Neville Longbottom.

Capitulo 21- La aventura nocturna

- Harry, quiero mostrarte algo- le susurro Ron a Harry cuando terminaron de cenar.  
- ¿Qué?- pregunto con interés Harry.  
- No puedo ahora- dijo haciendo un gesto señalando a las muchachas- en la sala común...

Una vez que ambas muchachas se fueron a dormir, Ron le dijo a Harry:  
- Sígueme  
Salieron de la sala común. Ron lo guiaba por unos de los pasillos, algunos conocidos y normalmente transitados por Harry otros no tanto.  
- ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?- pregunto Harry cuando Ron paró de repente.  
- Escucho pasos...  
Harry se concentro en escuchar pasos. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta al escuchar que aquellos pasos se dirigían a ellos.  
- ¿Qué haremos? ¡No podemos escapar!- susurro Ron  
- ¿Escapar, de quién?- pregunto una voz femenina. Lily y Hermione aparecieron en la esquina del pasillo.  
- ¡Qué alivio!- dijo Ron con un suspiro- ¡pensé que eran alguno de los profesores!  
- ¿Qué hacen afuera de la cama?- pregunto Hermione en tono estricto.  
- Le quería mostrar algo a Harry...  
- ¿Por qué durante la noche? ¿Y nosotras qué?- pregunto devuelta Hermione.  
- Es un secreto. De todas maneras ya se los iba a mostrar... ¡vamos! No nos quedemos aquí o nos atraparan- dijo Ron comenzando a caminar.  
Ron los siguió guiando hasta un cuadro muy antiguo, se notaba porque el marco, dorado, estaba un poco gastado.  
- ¿Nos traes hasta aquí solo para mostrarnos este cuadro de antigüedad, Ronald?- pregunto Hermione.  
- ¡No es solo una cuadro de antigüedad! Míralo bien... ¿qué te parece?  
El cuadro era sin movimiento. Se veía a dos muchachos y dos muchachas sonriendo y, de fondo, la academia de Prakigam. Los cuatro jóvenes no pasaban de los dieciocho años de edad. Llevaban túnicas negras y sombrero negro. Tenía los ojos brillantes. Lo raro fue que a Harry, tres de los cuatro adolescentes se le hacían bastantes conocidos, como viejos amigos.  
- Se me hacen conocidos... - dijo Harry en un susurro a sus amigos. Entonces, supo quienes eran.  
- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Lily  
- Ellas son Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff- dijo Ron señalando a las mujeres.  
- Y ellos son Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor- dijo Harry.

Los contemplaron unos momentos. Harry entendió que los conocía por los fantasmas que vivían, actualmente, en las cámaras secretas de Hogwarts, eran ellos. Pero a Helga no la conocían ya que nunca vieron el fantasma.  
De repente, sintieron pasos que se acercaban lentamente. Harry disimulo frente a sus amigos el dolor de la cicatriz. Comprendió que aquella persona que se acercaba no debería ser nadie bueno.  
- Salgamos de aquí- dijo Hermione caminando hacia el lado contrario.  
- Pero, por donde estamos caminando no nos llevará al acceso a la torre Fénix- susurro Lily siguiendo a su amiga.  
- Pero, si quieres llegar a salvo a la torre, debemos alejarnos de aquí. Y si quieres llegar en un instante a la torre, tendrás que cruzarte con ese alguien que nos sigue y te aseguro que tendrás suerte si llegas entera- dijo Hermione sin mirar hacia atrás. Lily le dio la razón y continuaron caminando.  
- ¿Sabes a dónde nos estamos dirigiendo, Hermione?- pregunto Ron cuando los pasos se estaban dejando de oír.  
- Sí. Estas son las mazmorras. ¡No debimos haber salido de la torre!  
- Yo opino igual. ¿Qué necesidad de mostrar un cuadro a estas horas de la noche?- dijo Lily- ¡perfectamente podrías haberlo hecho durante el día!  
- Es que ese cuadro tiene algo especial... - dijo Ron apretando los labios.  
- ¿Qué?- disimularon interés ambas muchachas  
- Luego les cuento. ¡Ahora no es el momento!- dijo Ron luego volteo hacia atrás y miro a los demás- creo que lo hemos perdido. ¿Sucede algo, Harry? Estas muy callado...  
- No tiene importancia. Solamente me preocupa quien es el que nos estaba siguiendo- dijo Harry observando de reojo, mientras caminaban, el pasillo oscuro que dejaban atrás.  
- Se me ocurrió una idea- dijo Ron parando de repente- ¿qué tal si nos aparecemos en la torre?  
- Brillante. Solo por una cosa. Si nosotros nos aparecemos, tendríamos que aparecer en el patio.- dijo Hermione- Allí esta el acceso principal a la torre.  
- Pues... ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!  
Se concentraron en aparecerse en el lugar indicado.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en el patio. No esperaron más y entraron en la torre.  
- ¡Me voy a acostar! No se les ocurra quedarse desvelados y menos volver a salir- dijo Hermione con una mirada seria.  
Ambas muchachas subieron a las habitaciones. Ron se volteo hacia Harry.  
- Vamos nos a acostar, Harry.  
Subieron a la habitación donde los demás chicos descansaban. Ron se acostó y inmediatamente se durmió. Harry, sin embargo, no se durmió.  
Bajo devuelta a la sala común. Echó un vistazo a la sala desierta. Dudas y preguntas surgían en su mente...  
¿Quién era esa persona que los seguía? ¿Por qué hay, en Prakigam, un cuadro de los fundadores de Hogwarts? ¿Por qué le dolió la cicatriz en el momento que escucharon los pasos y no antes?  
Harry podía entender que hubiera un cuadro como ese en Hogwarts ya que eran sus fundadores pero no entendía que hacía ese cuadro en Prakigam.  
Capas no fue la persona que los seguía el peligro que ocasiono que la cicatriz le doliera. Era solo una versión pero, ¿podría ser que se abrían cruzado con dos peligros aquella noche? ¿Por qué Ron decía que el cuadro era especial? Harry opinaba igual que su amigo. Ese cuadro no era como cualquiera.

Capitulo 22- El pasadizo secreto y su contenido

Harry se levanto a la hora común de siempre. Espero a que Ron se levantara y bajaron a desayunar.  
Ya en la mesa, desayunando, estaban las muchachas.  
- Buenos Días- dijo Ron semidormido.  
- Levántate, Ron que hoy empezamos con Snape- dijo Lily sonriendo.  
- ¡Genial! Que excelente mañana. ¡Pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en donde pasamos la noche!(Las mazmorras)- dijo Ron deprimido.

El aburrimiento fue peor lo que imaginaban. O peor, para nuestros amigos, fue cuando Snape se dirigió a la clase al terminar la clase de pociones.  
- Ayer algunos alumnos estuvieron paseando por la academia a sus anchas. Le sugiero, a quien sea, que no lo vuelva a hacer por el bien de todos o será expulsado de la academia- dijo Snape mirándolos a todos con una mirada amenazadora.  
- Disculpe Profesor, ¿Cómo sabe que es un alumno del Fénix?- pregunto Serena es su tono más respetuoso.  
- No lo sé, Señorita Etynamo. No sé que alumno es ni tengo ganas de saberlo. Solo los prevengo. Capas ese alumno no este aquí presente pero no es él o ella solamente al que le prohíbo salir durante la noche si no a TODOS- dijo Snape- pueden salir

Salieron en silencio. Realmente Snape ya los conocía y si de alguien sospechaba era de ellos. De eso no tuvieron duda, ya que cuando Harry pasaba por al lado de Snape este le susurro:  
- Tenga cuidado, Potter, le prevengo del peligro  
Harry siguió como si nada. Ron se acercó a él.  
- ¿Qué te dijo Snape?- pregunto Ron pero no obtuvo respuesta de Harry que estaba metido en sus pensamientos.  
Caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida de las mazmorras. Por aquel pasillo había escapado de esa persona que los seguía que ahora Harry no dudaba que era Snape.  
Ron paró de repente en el lugar donde estaba el cuadro. Harry volteo a verlo.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Ron?- pregunto Hermione alcanzándolos.  
- Este cuadro tiene algo especial... lo sé- dijo él como respuesta.  
- Obvio que lo tiene, Sr. Weasley- dijo una voz de un hombre. Ron al voltearse observó al profesor de tiempos antiguos: Kladter.  
- Ese cuadro tiene miles de años de antigüedad. Como creo que ya sabe, ellos son los fundadores de Hogwarts- dijo Kladter como si esa fuese una clase.  
- Disculpe que le pregunte... ¿qué hace aquí un cuadro de los fundadores de Hogwarts?- pregunto Harry. Esa pregunta era una de las tantas que tenia.  
- Hace mucho tiempo, Prakigam era una escuela que enseñaba magia y hechiceria. Era uno de los pocas escuelas. Aquí estudiaron los fundadores de Hogwarts. Este cuadro muestra el día que se graduaron. Luego de salir de aquí, con experiencia de magos, los cuatro juntos realizaron el castillo de Hogwarts y como es una historia valiosa y estudiantes valiosos, Prakigam quiere recordarlos con este cuadro- explico el profesor con orgullo.  
Luego de la breve explicación, le agradecieron al profesor y caminaron rumbo a la clase de Transformaciones.  
En ella McGonagall siguió explicando la utilidad de la transformación del punto de vista de un auror calificado. Al terminar la clase, Minerva llamo a Harry.  
- Como usted sabe, Potter, El nuevo director de Prakigam es su padrino. Black pide verlo a usted terminada las horas de clases- Harry asintió y se retiro del aula.

Luego de almorzar y terminar las clases, Harry se dirigió al despacho del director. Todavía no caía en sí de pensar que su padrino era ahora su director.  
Llamo a la puerta del despacho y entro. Sirius lo abrazo con fuerza.  
- Felicitaciones, Sirius- dijo Harry al lograr que Sirius lo soltara.  
- Gracias, Harry- dijo Sirius- ¡Todavía no creo que yo sea el director! Pensé que era broma cuando Dumbledore me lo comunicó- Harry le sonrió.  
- Esto era lo que querías, ¿verdad, Sirius?  
- Siempre- dijo su padrino- pero en realidad no te llame para hablar de eso. Quiero que quede claro. Que sea tu padrino no significa que te deje que pasees de noche por la academia. Es peligroso para ti, Harry, tendrás que cuidarte.

Después de la conversación, donde Harry hizo jurar que no pasearía durante la noche, Harry se retiro del despacho. Era muy temprano para ir a cenar y sus amigos estaban realizando la tarea que él ya había hecho durante la noche. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir devuelta a ver el cuadro. Se dirigió a las mazmorras donde estaba colocado el marco.  
Miro el cuadro con determinación. Realmente, no sabía porque se le cruzo por la mente la idea que podría ser la puerta de un pasadizo secreto. Solo se le ocurrió apoyar su mano en el cuadro.  
El cuadro se movió silenciosamente para darle el paso. Harry observo para ambos lados del pasillo, comprobando que no había nadie, y entro al pasadizo.  
Después de caminar por un corto pasillo oscuro, se encontró una sala luminosa.  
Cuatro estanterías puestas en dirección horizontal y, dejando un pequeño pasillo entre una y otra, una detrás de otra. En una de las esquinas, había una mesa con cuatro sillas.  
Harry camino hacia las estanterías. En un costado, una de ellas, con letra brillante, no muy dañada por la antigüedad, decía: Godric Gryffindor  
Observo los libros que contenía esa estantería. Saco uno de ellos el cual se titulaba: "Caminos rojos y escarlatas" por Godric Gryffindor.  
Harry ojeo las primeras páginas. Era un libro muy interesante a pesar de su antigüedad. Observo la hora que era en su reloj. Todavía tenia tiempo.  
Leyó durante una media hora el libro. Como era un libro con muchas páginas fue imposible terminarlo. Lo guardo en la mochila que cargaba en su espalda.  
Como solo había observado la estantería de Godric, paseo por las demás. ¡Cada estantería contenía 100 libros escritos por cuatros diferentes autores! En la estantería Gryffindor estaban todos los libros de él. En la de Slytherin sus libros y así también las estanterías de Rowena y Helga. Pero, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff solo escribieron poemas y canciones mientras que los otros dos fundadores describieron sus aventuras a través de la vida. Las aventuras, a pesar de tener sus años, no dejaban de ser interesantes para Harry.

Harry salió del pasadizo, a la hora de la cena, maravillado por lo presenciado. Se dirigió al gran comedor. Se sentó en la mesa del fénix donde ya estaban sus tres amigos.  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó Ron.  
- Fue al despacho de Sirius- se excusó Harry  
- ¿Tanto tiempo hablando con Sirius?- pregunto Lily.  
- No. He paseado desde que salí del despacho- dijo Harry simplemente.  
- ¿Y cuándo piensas hacer las tareas?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Ya las hice- dijo Harry rápidamente.  
- ¿Cuándo? Ayer estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo y hoy paseaste- dijo Ron  
- Ayer no me podía dormir y las hice durante la noche- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
Ron, Lily y Hermione se miraron entre sí extrañados. Iban a empezar a discutir cuando lo pensaron mejor. Estaban cansados y ese no era el lugar ni el tiempo para comenzar.  
Subieron a la sala común después de terminada la cena. Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Ron, para la suerte de Harry, se durmió rápidamente. Harry aprovechó y se puso a leer el libro sacado del pasadizo secreto detrás del cuadro.  
Harry no sabia porque les había mentido a sus amigos sobre donde había estado toda la tarde. ¿Quería guardárselo un tiempo para luego contarlo? ¿O era por otra razón? Eso ni el mismo Harry lo sabia.

Capitulo 23- Algo extraño sucede

Después de leer el libro de Godric, Harry cayo dormido. Su padre aparecía en sus sueños, junto a sus compañeros. Lo raro para Harry es que la última vez que soñó fue el partido de Quidditch en 1° año, ahora, era en 3° año, una clase de adivinación.  
A través del sueño, Harry se entero que su madre fue una excelente adivina. La materia preferida de su madre fue adivinación, para la sorpresa de Harry. También se entero que su madre tenía predicciones que ella creía que eran sueños o pesadillas, durante la noche. También Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano ya sabían de las condiciones de Lunático  
Ya se notaba, en el sueño, que James se estaba dando cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hacia Lily, pero seguía siendo ingenuo en el tema del amor.

Ron se levantó a la mañana siguiente. Miro a la cama de Harry, él ya se había levantado. Le pareció extraño. Harry, normalmente, siempre lo esperaba.  
Bajo a la sala común donde charlaban tranquilamente Lily y Hermione.  
- ¿Y Harry?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione  
- No lo hemos visto. ¿Ha despertado?- dijo Lily  
- Sí. Su cama estaba vacía- dijo Ron  
En ese momento Harry aparecía en la sala común. Sus tres amigos lo observaron extrañados.  
- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Hermione. Harry señalo la mochila.  
- Fui a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que me dio curiosidad, nada más- dijo Harry- y a devolver otro que había sacado ayer  
- ¿Ayer? ¿Ayer no era que había estado paseando? -Preguntó Ron pensativamente.  
- Y entre esas fui a la biblioteca y saque un libro interesante... que acabo de devolver- dijo Harry. Una parte era cierta. Acababa de devolver el libro que había sacado ayer del pasadizo secreto y había caminado hacia la biblioteca y saco un libro.  
- ¿Qué libro?- pregunto interesada Lily.  
- Faltan 10 minutos para tiempos antiguos. Vamos- dijo Harry

Después de terminadas las clases, Ron, Hermione y Lily perdieron de vista a Harry. Harry, por su parte, había quedado verse con Draco en el patio. Allí ambos contaron sus raros sueños(que eran casi iguales) Se reían al pensar en los tiempos escolares de sus padres y se divertían contándole al otro secretos de la infancia de sus padres. Así, riendo, los encontraron Lily, Hermione y Ron que se sorprendieron al ver a Draco con Harry.  
- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Lily en tono amistoso.  
- Nos vemos luego- dijo Draco con una risita. Harry le sonrió.  
- ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy?- pregunto Ron a Harry  
- ¿Por qué ahora le dices Malfoy?- pregunto Harry.  
- Yo pregunté primero- dijo Ron. Harry simplemente lo ignoro.  
- Iré a cenar- dijo Harry dando una media vuelta y emprendiendo su camino hacia el comedor.

Al terminar de cenar, Harry se dirigió a su dormitorio sin todavía hacerle caso a sus amigos.  
Sacó de su mochila el libro que había retirado de la biblioteca. Se titulaba: "Augurios y Predicciones: Saber que y cuando uno debe andar con precaución" Harry lo había sacado de la biblioteca por pura curiosidad. En se sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, había reconocido el libro y, cómo su madre era quien lo había leído, a Harry le pareció interesante saber su contenido.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto y se encontró con sus amigos en la sala común. Ellos lo saludaron de forma normal, como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior.  
Bajaron a desayunar tranquilamente. Hermione contesto la pregunta que Ron había formulado.  
- Ahora tenemos Artes tenebrosas y luego pociones- dijo Hermione tranquilamente.  
Se encaminaron al aula de A.T. Luego de la clase, casi corriendo, a causa de que estaban llegando tarde, llegaron a pociones. Snape, tan amargo como siempre, los regaño. Al terminar la lección, Harry se despidió de sus amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuadro.  
- Esta muy raro últimamente- dijo Lily después de que perdieron de vista a Harry.  
- Desde que salió de la enfermería- dijo Ron  
- Nos oculta muchas cosas- dijo Lily. Hermione comenzó a caminar.  
- ¿Adónde vas, Herm?- pregunto Ron  
- Seguiré a Harry. -Susurro ella.- Ustedes hagan las tareas, yo averiguaré que le sucede a él.  
Ron y Lily asintieron. Hermione se apresuro a seguir a Harry.

------------------------

Harry caminaba rumbo al cuadro. No sabia por que, pero quería separarse de sus amigos, quería estar solo.  
Una vez que estaba enfrente del cuadro observo hacia atrás. Vio a Hermione que lo seguía.  
- Hermione- dijo Harry. Ella caminó hacia él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Eso mismo pregunto yo, Harry- contesto Hermione- estas comportándote muy raro últimamente y eso me preocupa.  
Harry se mordió el labio. Pensó en mentir pro no podía hacerlo. Ella era Hermione, su querida Hermione.  
- Sígueme- dijo Harry. Apoyó su mano en el cuadro y este le dio el paso.  
Harry agarró la mano de Hermione y la guió por el pasadizo.  
Ella abrió gran los ojos al contemplar la sala. La contemplo maravillada.  
- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Es como una mini biblioteca. Los libros de las estanterías fueron escritos por los fundadores de Hogwarts. Son poemas, mitos, experiencias y aventuras vividas por ellos. He leído algunas- explico Harry.  
- ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?- pregunto atónita Hermione  
- Cuatro días- dijo Harry simplemente.  
- ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.  
- No sé por que. - Contesto Harry.- Pero he averiguado que nadie más que los herederos o amigos que los acompañen pueden entrar aquí.- Dijo Harry. - Vos no puedes entrar sin que yo no este presente.  
- Harry, fue muy ingenuo de tu parte no contarme nada. ¡Podría ser este lugar algo peligroso!- Harry asintió- vamos nos, no me quiero imaginar que sucederá si nos encuentran paseando tan tarde por las mazmorras.

Después de cenar, Harry fue inmediatamente después a la habitación. No para dormir sino para pensar, meditar.  
¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? ¿Por qué les mentía y ocultaba cosas a sus amigos? Algo extraño sucedía con él.

Capitulo 24- La muerte de Rowena y el reencuentro

Aquella noche, después de meditar, Harry se dispuso a leer uno de los libros escritos por Godric que había sacado del pasadizo.  
Encontró algo muy interesante, en una de las partes más tristes de la vida de Godric.

Rowena había decidido hacer las pases con Helga después de la dura pelea. Pero, lo que Rowena no sabia era que ella nunca la perdonó. Después de haber vivido nuestra infancia juntos, haber creado el castillo de Hogwarts donde luego dábamos clases, una cosa así tendría que quedar olvidada. Pero no, Helga nunca lo olvidó.  
Slytherin me dio a entender que nosotros tampoco volveríamos hacer los mismos. Yo pensé, en aquel momento, que era un de las bromas maliciosas de mi amigo, pero no fue así.  
Helga dejo el castillo de Hogwarts y volvió a, donde todo había empezado, Prakigam, nuestra vieja escuela de magia. Allí Helga se hizo profesora de hierbas, su materia preferida. Pero nadie sabia lo que tramaba, o casi nadie.  
En Navidad, Rowena fue a Prakigam, para reunirse con su vieja amiga, a pesar de que yo le previne. Ella no me creyó, ya que había sido Salazar el que me había avisado y, Rowena, le tenía tan poca confianza a él que no me hizo caso... ¡si lo hubiera hecho!  
Helga, a parte de ser buena con hierbas, era bastante buena con lo arácnidos. Su preferida, la más peligrosa, era, en el mundo mágico, Nomardrib. Esa araña era la más venenosa de todas. Medía un metro y medio de altura y ancho. Es una de las pocas arañas mágicas. Tiene un hilo de seda normal en las arañas y, otra, con veneno. La pinza afilada de Nomardrib, si te llegará a atacar, una cicatriz te quedaría en el lugar de la herida y, si no es sacado a tiempo, un veneno mortal quedaría en tu cuerpo. También(este dato nadie lo sabe)es la única especie de araña(en realidad de todos los animales menos las serpientes)que puede hablar Parsel.  
Rowena no sabia nada de la presencia de ese animal en la academia pero, por supuesto, Helga sí. Esa araña se dio cuenta de los poderes de Helga hacia los arácnidos(Helga tenia poderes muy parecidos al de las arañas, esto lo agregó para que lo entiendan mejor: como el hombre araña)y se unió a ella. Helga, llena de rencor y odio, le ordenó a la araña matar a Rowena. Rowena no pudo con la araña y murió de esa manera. A pesar de mi intento, Nunca pude vengar su muerte. Hufflepuff huyó de mí junto con Salazar al cual yo contaba como mi mejor amigo a pesar de que nunca podríamos mantenernos sin pelear, pero él era la persona en quien yo confiaba. Juré vengarme de Nomardrib y de Helga, a pesar que ella alguna vez fue mi amiga. Rowena nunca llegó a conocer a su nieta, pero ella sabia que iba hacer abuela. Nunca hubiera pensado que por una estúpida pelea dos amigas se separarán, mi mejor amigo me traicionaría y quedarme sin mi amada por culpa de una araña y la mejor amiga de Rowena.

Harry miro la siguiente página en blanco. Cuando la toco con la punta del dedo, unas palabras brillaron a la luz de las velas en el libro. Harry las leyó y quedo un poco asustado por lo que le indicaba que hiciese.

Para quien quiera realizar mi promesa, ojalá que sea mi heredero, le prevengo. Aquella araña no es cualquiera, como las que habitan en el castillo. Esta araña no se irá de la zona donde se cometió el asesinato pero tampoco se quedará quieta. El arácnido dormirá miles de años hasta volver a despertar. Buscará y atacará a la heredera de Rowena(sí es que la encuentra)pero no te dejará a ti, mi heredero, en paz. Yo la encontré una vez, pero ella desapareció pero prometió vengarse de mí. Yo le había matado a sus crías y, ella, prometió hacer lo mismo. Así que ten cuidado. Protege a la muchacha heredera de mi amada pero tampoco te descuides. Tus poderes la superan pero no la subestimes. Y protege, en el caso que lo descubras, a aquel que la halla despertado, ya que ella misma quiere despertarse sola en el momento oportuno. Matará primero a quien la halla despertado, luego a la heredera y luego a ti. Trata de que esto no se cumpla, heredero mío, que no se cumpla.

Luego de leer, se durmió en un sueño intranquilo, decidido a ir la mañana siguiente al pasadizo a buscar un libro de utilidad.

-----------------------

Hermione bajo apresurada las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común, se había quedado dormida.  
Al entrar a la sala, vio a Ron y Lily que conversaban esperándola.  
- ¿Se te rompió el reloj despertador?- pregunto Ron en broma. Hermione lo miro enfadada.  
- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Lily.  
- Bien- dijo Hermione- ¿y Harry?  
- No lo hemos visto pero sabemos que otra vez esta despierto y andando por ahí- dijo Ron preocupado.  
- ¿Otra vez?- Hermione miro con preocupación a la salida de la sala común.  
- ¿Has averiguado donde va después de clases?- pregunto Lily a Hermione recordando que ella el día anterior lo había seguido.  
- Sí y es seguramente donde esta ahora- dijo Hermione.  
Les explico a Ron y a Lily el pasadizo detrás del cuadro y su contenido. Cuando Hermione termino de describir y se iban a poner en marcha para allá apareció Harry en la sala común, aparentemente, muy contento.  
- ¿Cómo andan?- preguntó él al acercarse.  
- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Ron.  
- En el pasadizo secreto- dijo Harry simplemente.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que sabemos lo del pasadizo?- pregunto Ron sorprendido. Harry se encogió de hombros. Era verdad, últimamente, sabía cosas adelantadas.  
- ¿Otra vez, Harry?- dijo Hermione mirando de otro punto de vista- ¡sabes que es peligroso!  
Harry no supo que contestar así que se quedo en silencio. Miraba de reojo a Lily con preocupación. Había averiguado algunas cosas de utilidad pero nada que le sirviera todavía. ¿Debía contarles a sus amigos de la araña? ¿Serviría de algo?  
- Vamos, rápido, ahora tenemos Pociones con Snape... -dijo Lily después de ese molesto minuto de silencio.

En la clase de pociones, Snape les anunció que los exámenes primarios de todas las materias empezarían al día siguiente y si no los rendían bien, no pasaría al segundo trimestre.

-----------------------

Harry no quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba otra opción. Durante la noche, se puso la capa de invisibilidad en la habitación y camino hacia el pasadizo asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera o descubriera. No quería romper la palabra que le había dado a Sirius pero no le quedaba otra opción. Le resonaban en el oído las palabras de Snape dichas en la clase de pociones: "Tenga cuidado, Potter, le prevengo del peligro" y tampoco podía dejar de escuchar la voz de Hermione diciéndole que era peligroso  
- Si, sé que es peligroso, pero es solo durante la noche, y solo será esta vez- pensó Harry para su adentro mientras el cuadro le daba el paso hacia el pasadizo.  
Harry ya tenia sus sospechas de que la araña estaba despierta. Si así era la única manera de averiguarlo era, durante la noche, inspeccionar el pasadizo.  
Las manos le temblaban. Tenia su varita en la mano lista para atacar en cuanto algo diera indicio de movimiento. Había averiguado, en un libro sacado de la biblioteca, que esa araña se despertaba con la luz realizada por las varitas o por velas. Harry se guiaba, en la oscuridad, por la luz, que entraba por la única ventana, que emitía la luna.  
Harry se dio vuelta bruscamente al sentir un movimiento detrás de él. Unos ocho ojos amarillos lo observaban. Sintió el ruido de las patas de la araña moverse. A Harry no le quedó otra elección.  
- Lumos- susurró. La varita iluminó la sala. Harry trago saliva.  
La araña, como había dicho Godric, media 1, 55 m. De alto y ancho. Ocupaba la mayoría de la sala. Sus ocho ojos estaban fijos en Harry. Era de color amarillo y rojo fuerte.  
La araña lo contempló como si le pareciera conocido. Luego, observo la varita en la mano de Harry y emitió un ruido de comprensión.  
- Tú eres un mago, ¿verdad?- dijo la araña mientras movía las pinzas. Harry no contesto. La araña emitió una especie de risa.  
- Ya sé a quien te pareces- dijo Nomardrib- Godric Gryffindor... el hombre al que le prometí venganza... dime, ¿has sido tú el culpable de que yo despierte?- Harry no contesto pero frunció el entrecejo.  
- ¡Eres igual a él! No eres fácil de engañar. No, no has sido tú el que me despertó, Heredero de Gryffindor- dijo la araña volviendo a reír- pero tampoco sé yo quien me despertó y, por lo tanto, tranquilamente podrías ser tú...  
- ¿Cómo sabes que yo...? - fueron las primeras palabras de Harry.  
- Lo sé por tu parecido y actitud. ¿Quién vendría a desafiar a Nomardrib, la araña de la muerte? ¡Solo Gryffindor y su heredero, por supuesto!  
Harry apretó los puños por la burla de la araña. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a burlarse así?  
- Cumpliré la promesa que hice hace miles de años, pero tú mueres a lo último, así que, lo único que puedo hacerte es daño y mostrarte mi poder- dijo La araña en tono burlón.  
Así empezó el duelo en la sala. Para la sorpresa de Harry, los que estaban en la "parte conocida" de la academia no sentían ningún ruido del duelo.  
La araña lanzó unos hilos de tela venenosa hacia Harry. Harry extendió la mano y freno el ataque de la araña con una barrera invisible. Harry sonrió.  
Harry, durante el tiempo que no estaba con sus amigos, había sacado unos libros del pasadizo. Pero no libros a lazar sino libros específicos que le dieran información de los poderes que poseía. Desde entonces, ya sabía la mitad de sus poderes.

Durante una media hora, Harry se la paso defendiéndose de los ataques de la araña. Contraatacaba cuando Nomardrib se distraía. Quedaron seriamente dañados. La araña luego de declarar que esa forma de despertar le encantaba, desapareció en las sombras.  
Harry dio un largo suspiro mientras pensaba que Gryffindor tenía razón: le costaría defender a Lily y a ese alguien que la había despertado a la araña. Tendría que desarrollar sus poderes. Recitando unas frases raras, mientras pasaba su mano derecha por las heridas, curó sus heridas. Ese era uno de sus poderes más importantes: poder recuperarse él mismo en un instante y también poder curar a otros.  
Volvió a la sala común donde alguien lo esperaba, o mejor dicho, tres personas.

Capitulo 25- Peter Pettigrew

Harry se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos esperándolo. Se saco la capa de invisibilidad que llevaba puesta por seguridad. Sus amigos lo observaron con seriedad.  
- Harry, ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto Lily acercándose a él junto a Hermione y Ron. Harry se mordió el labio. ¿Sus amigos lo habían visto salir?  
- ¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunto Ron.  
- En el pasadizo... - murmuro Harry.  
- ¡Sabes que es peligroso!- dijo Hermione  
- Sé que es peligro pero... - Harry pensóellos no entienden, tendré que contarles  
- Harry, ¿qué nos ocultas?- dijo Lily.  
Harry sin más vueltas se dispuso a contarles todo. Sentía que se sacaba un veneno que llevaba adentro. Pero, a su vez, algo extraño sentía. No era fácil definirlo.  
Por alguna razón, Harry no les contó sobre sus conversaciones con Draco.  
Al terminar de contar, Lily estaba silenciosa, Ron estaba con los puños apretados pero Hermione fue la única que se movió.  
- Harry... - dijo Hermione dulcemente y lo beso con amor.  
Harry sintió una sensación extraña. Generalmente, los besos con Hermione le daban calor. En cambio, aquel beso fue diferente.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Hermione cuando Harry se puso pálido y se llevo la mano a la cabeza.  
- Nada... - dijo Harry simplemente- solo necesito descansar. Si me lo permiten, hasta mañana- Subió a su habitación y se acostó rápidamente para no querer pensar en lo ocurrido.  
- Esta muy raro- dijo Lily cuando Harry desapareció entre las sombras, caminó a su habitación. Hermione se mordió el labio.  
- Como Hermione al principio del año- dijo Ron. Hermione lo miro con determinación.  
- Yo, aunque sea, le contaba a Lily mis problemas. ¡Harry ni siquiera a vos te lo cuenta!- exclamo Hermione a Ron.  
- Pero, él solo no pudo haber soportado la carga- dijo Lily- a alguien se lo contó. Y tengo la seguridad que todavía nos oculta algo.  
- Pero... ¿A quién?- preguntó Ron.

------------------------

Harry se acostó. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y hace unos momentos había tenido mareos. El beso de Hermione había sido frío y tenia el presentimiento que la cabeza le dolía por el beso. Los mareos también habían aparecido al mismo tiempo que su novia lo besó. ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabía pero no servía de nada preguntárselo a sí mismo.

Al día siguiente, Harry bajo a la sala común. Allí lo esperaban sus amigos.  
- ¿Cómo has dormido?- pregunto Lily tranquilamente.  
- Eh... bien- dijo Harry algo incomodo.  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?- pregunto Hermione. Harry la miro con determinación. De repente, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.  
- Escuchen bien, Ella ya sabe quien yo soy. No debe darse cuenta quien es Lily, y tampoco que ustedes son mis amigos. Correrán peligro, ella capaz les haga daño para que yo declare lo que sé. Y no quiero que eso pase- dijo Harry con determinación evitando los ojos de Hermione.  
- ¿Cómo harás eso?- preguntó Ron.  
- Solo manténganse lejos de mí por un tiempo.  
- ¡Estamos llegando tarde al primero de los exámenes!- exclamo Lily mirando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca.  
- ¿Cuáles exámenes?- pregunto Ron confundido.  
- ¡Los primeros exámenes! Si no rendimos estos bien, no pasaremos al segundo trimestre- exclamo Lily mientras corrían hacia el aula de pociones.

Lo que sorprendió a Harry es que, al día anterior no había estudiado nada, en ese examen le fue de lo más bien... ¡y ni siquiera había repasado! Eso era raro.  
El segundo examen era Herbología, que ahora era dada por Arabella. Fue muy fácil, para el asombro de Harry.  
Luego, como último examen de ese día, fue Artes Tenebrosas. Fue uno de los exámenes más difíciles pero para Harry no fue nada. No por su conocimiento en la materia, sino, fue como si hubiera estudiado, se sabía todas las respuestas.  
- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Ron?- pregunto Lily mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.  
Los amigos de Harry se rehusaban a dejarlo solo. No se separaron de él en todo el día, a pesar de la insistencia de Harry en que lo hicieran, ellos no le hacían caso. Harry se había rendido y había permitido que lo acompañaran pero pensaba en las consecuencias.  
- Nunca me había sentido tan mal después de un examen. ¡Qué difícil el examen de A.T! No lo esperaba así... - exclamó Ron- ¿y a ustedes, cómo les fue?  
- Creo que bien. A pesar de lo poco que estudiamos- dijo Lily con un tono dudoso.  
- A mí me fue excelente- dijo Hermione con un tono de superioridad.  
- Eso que mucho no estudiaste, ni siquiera estudiaste- dijo Ron con los ojos como platos.  
- Durante la noche estudié- le corrigió Hermione- ¿cómo te fue a vos, Harry?- Harry, antes de contestar, elevo la vista del suelo.  
- Muy bien- dijo Harry observando a sus amigos.  
- ¿Seguro? Tú si que no estudiaste... -dijo Ron dudoso.  
- En eso tienes razón, Ron, pero no sé porque me sabia las respuestas como si lo hubiera estudiado- dijo Harry volviendo a bajar la mirada al suelo. Sus amigos lo contemplaron extrañados y sorprendidos.  
Cuando Hermione iba a decir algo, un grito detrás de ellos los sobresalto a los cuatro.  
- ¡Harry!- Draco corría hacia ellos. Harry se dio vuelta y lo observo con preocupación.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Draco?- preguntó. Draco observó a los otros tres con extrañeza.  
- Bueno... ¿Cómo les fue en el examen?- pregunto Draco poniendo una excusa.  
- Bien- dijo Ron en un tono desafiante- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- Draco se mordió el labio.  
Hermione se acordó, de pronto, de Harry. Él así se ponía cuando no quería contarles algo.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Draco? ¿Qué no nos quieres contar?- pregunto Hermione rápidamente. Tanto Harry como Draco la miraron.  
- Bueno, este, yo... - dijo Draco nervioso. Observo a Harry de reojo, él le asintió.  
- ¿Has averiguado algo?- le pregunto Harry de repente sobresaltando a Hermione, Lily y Ron. Draco asintió rápidamente.  
- Él a escapado nuevamente- dijo Draco en código a Harry- gracias a.. . Quien- tu- ya- sabes  
- ¿Pero cómo... ?- comenzó a preguntar Harry.  
- No se sabe. Se suponía que se quedaría allí para siempre pero no. Nos hemos equivocado nuevamente.  
- No solo nosotros. ¿Sabes algo de Mundungus?- pregunto Harry.  
- Ha desaparecido desde que salió de Hogwarts. ¡No sabe como corre peligro!- exclamo Draco.  
- ¿Qué saben ustedes que nosotros no?- pregunto con enfado Ron. Draco se encogió de hombros y metió una excusa para irse. Harry solamente se limitó a sonreír.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Harry?- pregunto Lily. Harry solamente siguió sonriendo.  
- Como se ve que han dejado de leer el Profeta- dijo Harry- si quieren ser Aurores les sugiero leerlo- Harry busco en su bolsillo un ejemplar de periódico. Lo saco y se los tendió a sus amigos- Léanlo y luego me cuentan, ¿sí? Nos vemos- Harry salió caminando hacia la sala común tranquilamente.  
- ¿Qué dice?- Pregunto Ron mientras Hermione se disponía a leer el ejemplar.  
- Léelo en la sala C. ¡Si nos llega a encontrar Snape en el pasillo!- exclamó Lily.

En la sala común, Hermione leyó la nota señalada con un marcador rojo. Había una foto de un hombre muy conocido por nuestros amigos.

_Azkaban deja de ser seguro_

_Todos pensábamos que Azkaban era la prisión más segura del mundo mágico. Por lo tanto, era la única vigilada por Dementores, monstruos del lado oscuro, peligrosos en el caso del retorno de Lord Voldemort(que ya está aprobado)  
Pues, ahora nos tenemos que contradecir. Es la segunda persona que escapa de la prisión de Azkaban: Peter Pettigrew. Él esta acusado de la muerte de los Potter y de matar a doce Muggles, la noche de la derrota del Innombrable. Hace solo ocho meses que estaba encarcelado. Antes se creía que Sirius Black era el causante de todo lo que originó Pettigrew, pero Black mostró que era inocente y quedo libre de todos los cargos. Peter fue encarcelado a cadena perpetua desde entonces. Escapó hace una semana, no se sabe como. A pesar de saber las condiciones "animagas" de Peter, el ministerio asegura que, cuando Peter fue encarcelado, se le sacaron los poderes para transformase en rata.  
No se sabe como escapó Pettigrew. Ni se sabe su paradero. Cualquiera que tenga información sobre este avísele al ministerio de magia cuanto antes. Señores lectores manténgase alerta._

- ¿Entonces, Colagusano escapo de Azkaban?- pregunto Ron alarmado.  
- Si- contesto una voz que sobresalto a nuestros amigos. Harry apareció entre las sombras riéndose del susto que les dio a sus amigos.  
- ¡No es un asunto de risa!- dijo Lily media enojada ante la actitud de Harry. Harry dejo de reír pero no perdió su sonrisa.  
- ¿Desde cuándo esta suelto?- Pregunto Ron.  
- Déjame pensar- Harry medito la respuesta- un mes  
- Pero aquí dice hace una semana- le corrigió Lily señalando el ejemplar.  
- ¿Sabes hace cuanto que se publico esa noticia?- Rió Harry- dos semanas exactas.  
- ¿Y desde cuando lo sabes?- se intereso Lily.  
- Dos semanas- dijo Harry- Draco esta subscripto al Profeta. En cuanto se aterró me aviso del tema y me presto el periódico.  
- ¿Por qué no nos contaste, y qué te dijo Malfoy hoy?- pregunto Ron enfadado. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta a la primera pregunta.  
- Estamos averiguando algunas cosas del paradero de Colagusano- dijo Harry como respuesta a la segunda pregunta- esta buscando a sus antiguos amigos de la infancia para matarlos. Fletcher a desaparecido desde que salió de Hogwarts. Lupin esta aquí, en la academia. Sirius como director...  
- ¿Cómo sabes que busca a sus amigos?- pregunto Lily  
- ¿Lupin esta en la academia?- pregunto Ron al mismo tiempo.  
- Si, ¿no lo sabían? Es profesor de una de las materias nuevas que rendiremos dentro de una semana- contesto Harry a Ron. Draco apareció sobresaltado detrás de ellos.  
- ¿Sabes? Te estuve esperando, ¿dónde estuviste?- pregunto Harry a Draco.  
- Mi madre me ha mandado una carta- dijo Malfoy simplemente.  
- ¿Tanto tardaste en leerla?- bromeó Harry.  
- Hay algo importante que me comenta- dijo Draco.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ron. Draco y Harry se miraron y rieron a la vez.  
- Mi padre esta en Azkaban- dijo Draco sin pizca de tristeza- mi madre esta al pendiente de mis cosas. Yo les hice unas preguntas sobre el tema de los mortífagos. Ella le costo pero me averiguo algo de utilidad. Nada de Peter pero noticias de Mundungus- Dijo más para Harry que para los otros.  
Draco sacó la carta y la leyó. Para el alivio de Harry, Mundungus estaba bien. Trabajaba en el ministerio y se había ido de vacaciones unas semanas. Había regresado esa misma mañana salvo y a salvo.  
- ¿Cómo saben que Colagusano busca a sus amigos para matarles?- pregunto Lily nuevamente.  
- Mi padre esta en Azkaban por declaración de Peter, James muerto hace diecisiete años, Black antes estaba encarcelado por culpa de Colagusano. Los únicos sin problemas son Lupin y Fletcher. Ellos ahora deben andar con cuidado- dijo Draco. A la mirada sin comprensión de Ron, aclaró- ¿no te parece raro que Colagusano meta en problemas o mate a sus amigos de la infancia? Esta loco. Piensa que sus problemas fueron culpa de ellos.  
Luego de la aclaración, Harry y Draco dijeron que se iban a acostar dejando a los otros con sus dudas.

  
-------------------------  


Esa noche, Harry tuvo un sueño raro. Una sombra negra se deslizaba entre las estatuas de los pasillos. Doblaba en las esquinas de estos con velocidad, como si tuviera apuro. Atravesó el patio y entro en una torre. Una sala con sillones y cuadros rojos con fénix fue donde entro la criatura. Esta se volteó hacia tres personas que hablaban tranquilamente sin saber lo que les esperaba...

Capitulo 26- El ataque

Harry se levantó bruscamente en la cama. Observo la cama de Ron, él no se encontraba. Observó la hora que era. ¡Las doce de la noche! ¿Qué hacia Ron levantado a esas horas, después de haber tenido que hacer tres difíciles exámenes? De repente, Harry se acordó del sueño.  
Se puso la túnica y tomo la varita rápidamente. Bajó rápido las escaleras hacia la sala común y, como sospechaba, no encontró con nada bueno. Abrió bien los ojos de la sorpresa de encontrarse con algo así.  
Nomardrib estaba enfrente de sus tres amigos, Lily, Hermione y Ron. Los tres, apuntó de caer desmayados. La mitad de la sala común estaba llena de tela de araña.  
La araña se volteó bruscamente al notar la presencia de Harry que seguía como en shock.  
- Te esperaba, Potter- dijo Nomardrib con su voz fría.  
- No era necesario que les hicieras daño- dijo Harry volviendo de su shock.  
- Si que lo era- dijo la araña- nunca me ignores, Potter  
- Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto- dijo Harry apretando los puños.  
La criatura no dijo nada. Sin previo aviso, se lanzó hacia Harry. Él la esquivó de suerte. Tendió la varita ante sí listo para atacar.  
- ¿Seguro que quieres dar la vida por ellos, Potter?- pregunto Nomardrib burlona- tú mueres a lo último, pero, si quieres, puedo hacerlo ahora, como quieras.  
- Solo deseo que los dejes en paz. ¿Para qué has venido aquí?  
- Cómo veía que no volverías a visitarme, quería yo hacerte una visita nocturna- dijo la araña- ¿sabes, Potter? Yo sé que tú sabes quien es la heredera de Ravenclaw y te obligaré a decirlo. Si no lo haces, mueres- la araña se lanzó hacia Harry tirándolo al suelo, Lily y Hermione ahogaron gritos.  
- No tengo idea de que me hablas. Yo no tengo sé quien es la heredera, estoy como tú- mintió Harry jadeando.  
- Morirás igual que Gryffindor. ¿Acaso no sabes como murió él?- pregunto la araña- defendiendo a sus amigos. ¿De que otra manera? Sé que entre ellas esta la heredera y no voy a parar hasta averiguar quien es, sin o con tu ayuda- señaló con la cabeza a las dos amigas de Harry.  
La araña no había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba devuelta encima de Harry, aprovechando la distracción del muchacho. La araña no iba a perder la oportunidad. Con una de sus pinzas rasgó el brazo izquierdo de Harry. Harry chilló de dolor. La marca del fénix ardió a pesar que la pinza había rasgado el brazo izquierdo mientras la marca estaba en el derecho.  
Al pasar la pinza por el brazo, Harry sintió un dolor agudo. La herida era bastante grande y Harry supo de inmediato que Gryffindor tenía razón, Las pinzas eran venenosas.  
La araña lo dejo en el suelo y desapareció entre las sombras. Hermione no tardó en acercarse a Harry, él cual había perdido el conocimiento.  
De la nada aparecieron Lupin y Black que corrieron hacia ellos.

-------------------------------

Esa noche, Hermione no durmió. Sirius no los había regañado pero les dijo que al día siguiente les pediría explicar todo.  
Harry había sido atacado con un veneno poderoso y si no hacían algo moriría. Para la suerte de Hermione y los demás, había un antídoto en la enfermería donde ahora Harry se encontraba todavía sin conocimiento. El antídoto ayudo. Harry no murió pero ahora estaba entre eso y la vida.  
Esta vez, decidida, salió de su habitación silenciosamente. Emprendería el plan que una vez, por cobarde, no quiso realizar. Esta vez era diferente. Harry la necesitaba y nada la detendría.  
Al salir de la torre fénix se transformo en gato, su don animago. Observó en la oscuridad el camino que iba a comenzar a transitar.  
Entró sigilosamente en la enfermería. No se veía rastros de la enfermera así que se acerco en la cama dormía Harry, o eso creía. Fue una sorpresa para ella encontrarse que Harry estaba despierto. Harry miró al gato y lo reconoció de inmediato.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?- sintió Hermione la voz de Harry. Para su asombro Harry no había movido la boca.  
- Es un dialogo mental, Herm- dijo Harry al no entender de ella- podemos hablar sin que tú te transformes ni piensen que estoy loco.  
- ¿Cómo podemos hablar mentalmente?- preguntó  
- Es uno de mis poderes como heredero de Gryffindor- contesto Harry sencillamente.  
Hermione observo a Harry con determinación. Parecía una persona que recitaba las mismas palabras que ya había dicho antes. Sus ojos estaban entre abiertos y cerrados. Parecía estar controlado por una fuerza. Miraba fijamente a un lugar como si este le atrajera.  
- ¿Qué te sucede, Harry?- pregunto Hermione preocupada. Harry siguió como si nada.  
Hermione no supo porque volvió a su forma original. Descubrió que estaba llorando(ella)extendió la mano y le dio una bofetada a Harry sin saber porque.  
Fue entonces cuando Harry raciono. Se llevo la mano al lugar donde recibió la bofetada.  
- ¿Qué te sucede, Harry?- volvió a preguntar Hermione entre lagrimas.  
- No llores Hermione- dijo Harry pasándole la mano por la cara para secarle las lagrimas- estoy bien. Gracias.  
- ¿Por qué gracias?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Porque sin esa bofetada... luego te explico- dijo Harry.  
- ¿Qué te sucedió la noche del primer encuentro con la araña? Te pusiste pálido y...  
- Me dolió mucho la cabeza y sentí mareos. El beso, que generalmente da calor, esa vez me dio un frío insoportable- dijo Harry- estoy muy raro. Ni siquiera yo me reconozco. Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama.  
Hermione asintió y se volvió a transformar en gato. Se retiro de la enfermería rápidamente.

-------------------------------

El día siguiente era libre. Lily y Ron tuvieron que ir al despacho de Sirius la mañana siguiente a contar todo. Hermione no había ido porque, como a la noche no había estado mucho tiempo dormida, descansaba en ese momento.  
No fue fácil para Ron y Lily explicar todo ya que Harry era el experto en ese tema. Tampoco tenían grandes datos que agregar. Lo que sabían ellos era de muy poca ayuda para Sirius.

Hermione se vistió y bajo a la sala común donde se encontró con sus otros dos amigos.  
- Sirius quiere que vos vayas a decirle todo que sepas. - Dijo Ron.- Nosotros nunca vimos el pasadizo y tampoco sabemos mucho del tema.  
- ¿Quiénes están en el despacho de Sirius?- pregunto hermione nerviosa.  
- Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore  
Hermione tragó saliva pero no le quedaba otra opción que ir si quería hacer algo por Harry.  
Caminó en silencio y sola al despacho del director que ella poco conocía. Entro al despacho algo nerviosa. Los tres profesores la observaron.  
- Buenos días, Hermione- dijo amablemente Remus sonriéndole. Hermione devolvió el saludo.  
- Hemos escuchado la versión de la historia de parte de Ron y Lily- dijo Sirius- nos gustaría escuchar la tuya.  
Hermione asintió. Suspiro y comenzó a contar desde cuando Harry había descubierto el pasadizo hasta cuando Lupin y Black aparecieron en la sala común la noche anterior. Se sonrojo ligeramente en la parte del beso, después del primer encuentro de Harry con la araña, pero le parecía necesario mencionarlo. No contó que había estado en la enfermería, no le parecía necesario. Pero si comunicó a los tres profesores los mareos de Harry y los dolores de cabeza que este había mencionado la noche anterior.

Los tres Profesores entendieron mejor la historia de lo que lo habían hecho con los otros dos amigos. La versión de Hermione tenía más detalles que los otros y otras cosas interesantes.  
- ¿Por qué sintió frío en lugar de calor cuando Hermione le dio el beso?- pregunto extrañado Remus.  
- Puede ser que este equivocado pero, ¿antes ya lo habías besado Hermione? Me refiero, ¿ya lo habías besado una vez fue de la enfermería después del ataque de navidad?- pregunto Albus. Hermione se sonrojó.  
Hermione se puso a pensar. No, ese había sido su primer intento después de que salió de la enfermería. Entonces entendió. Harry había estado extraño todo ese tiempo pero no solo él sino que también ella. ¿Cómo no había apoyado a su novio en una situación así? ¿Cómo el primer beso que le da es después de dos semanas de haber salido de la enfermería?  
Hermione respondió a la pregunta de Dumbledore y, él, hizo ver su respuesta a la pregunta de Remus.  
- Se produjo un cambio muy brusco en Harry después de navidad. Una parte del Harry de hace ocho meses revivió aquel día. Entonces, hubo una contradicción. El Harry normal se cruzó con el que Voldemort pretende que sea. De esa manera, Harry tendría que decidir con cual. Pues, todavía no lo ha hecho. Por lo tanto, de vez en cuando, es normal pero, la mayoría del tiempo, el otro Harry es el que nosotros nos cruzamos.  
- Todavía no entiendo porque un beso se hace frío cuando en realidad son calientes o algo así- dijo Remus sin saber como explicarse.  
- Voldemort nunca conoció el amor ya que nunca lo tuvo. Si Harry se volviera como él, no podría, porque Harry si lo conoce. Pero, al ser el que Voldemort quiere que sea las cosas se contradicen y por eso los mareos, los dolores de cabeza y los besos que dejan de ser como antes- contesto Dumbledore.  
- Entonces, los mareos y dolores de cabeza son porque el Harry normal quiere volver o algo así, ¿no?- dijo Sirius  
- Algo así- dijo Dumbledore.  
- Creo que puedes retirarte, Hermione- dijo Remus. Ella asintió y se retiró del despacho con sus dudas aclaradas.  
Sabía más que nunca que debía estar al lado de Harry. Pero, cuando ya estaba llegando a la enfermería, pensó. ¿Sabrían los tres profesores que harry se había levantado?  
- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Arabella acercándosele- has venido a visitar a Harry, ¿verdad? Todavía no ha despertado- Hermione frunció el entrecejo.  
- Bueno, ¡Adiós!- Hermione emprendió otro camino. Ahora hacia la sala común. Les contaría a Ron y a Lily lo sucedido y su visita a la enfermería la noche anterior.  


Capitulo 27- Preguntas y respuestas

Aquella noche, Hermione estaba preparada. Les había contado a Ron y Lily todo pero nada de lo que iba a realizar en ese momento.  
Se volvió a transformar en animaga. Su forma gatuna le permitía deslizarse rápidamente si llegará a ver a un profesor y también, si la llegarán a encontrar, pensarían que era una mascota de algún alumno. También su agilidad la ayudaba, aparte de que no era un gran gato y podía deslizarse entre plantas que no cualquiera podría. Caminó hacia la enfermería rápidamente y encontró despierto a Harry, esperándola con los ojos brillantes.  
- Sabía que vendrías- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
- ¿Cómo? No te dije nada- dijo Hermione transformándose devuelta en forma humana. Se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente.  
Ese beso Harry si que lo disfruto. Volvió a sentir el beso como antes, cálido y dulce. Sin sacar sus labios de los de ella, puso sus manos en la cadera de la muchacha acercándola a él. Ella dejó que todo su peso cayera sobre el cuerpo del joven. Todas las depresiones y angustias desaparecieron de las mentes de ambos. En lo único que pensaban era en como se amaban, como se querían el uno al otro.  
- Que linda escena, me encanta- dijo una voz que interrumpió ese momento tan deseado por ambos- disculpen que los moleste pero...  
Al observar quien era, se quedaron bastante asombrados. Un hombre alto y con ojos rojos los observaba con un odio notable. Voldemort, con la varita en la mano, les sonreía maliciosamente, contemplando la escena.  
- Desmaius- dijo Voldemort señalando a Hermione que cayó desmayada pero su cuerpo lo sostuvo Harry y la apoyó en el suelo con delicadeza.  
- Esto es entre nosotros, y la sangre sucia no debe interferir- dijo Voldemort con su voz fría. Harry frunció el entrecejo.  
- Yo no tengo nada que discutir contigo, Voldemort- dijo Harry tranquilamente.  
- Por supuesto que sí. La odio ¿sabes?- dijo Voldemort señalando con la cabeza a Hermione que yacía en el suelo- ella es la única que te separa de mí. Sin ella ya estarías conmigo- Harry no dijo nada y Voldemort continuo- te pareces mucho a tu padre, ¿sabes?- en vez de sonrojarse Harry apretó los puños por el odio que sentía en aquel momento- enamorarse de una sangre sucia viniendo de una gran generación de magos es algo ilógico- Harry volvió a quedarse en silencio- ¿cómo esta Door? Pensaba verla pero no la he visto, ¿sabes?- Voldemort rió tenebrosamente.  
- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Harry con la voz llena de odio.  
- Lo de siempre- dijo Voldemort- No sé para que lo preguntas si ya lo sabes la respuesta. Aprovecharé que estas herido por la pinza venenosa de Nomardrib para terminar lo que quise hacer desde dieciocho años.  
- ¿Dieciocho años? ¿Y cómo sabes de Nomardrib?- pregunto extrañado Harry.  
- ¿Cuál de todos los herederos de los fundadores no sabe la competencia que tenían entre ellos? Nomardrib mató a Ravenclaw por una competencia entre ella y Hufflepuff que termino mal. Hace dieciocho años naciste y desde entonces desee que te unieras a mí por tus poderes. Por eso, Colagusano llevaba un año conmigo cuando tus padres murieron. Pero, ¿para qué matar a Harry Potter sí me seria de ayuda en un futuro? Capaz, y era lo que sospechaba, te unirías al bando de Dumbledore para tratar de vencerme. Pero matarte sería un desperdicio ¿sabes? Tienes poderes que nadie posee y nadie poseerá hasta que tengas herederos. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que te unieras a mí por conciencia propia. (Cosa que no creía) Bueno, pero una cosa era segura, Debía matar a tu padre para asegurarme alguna posibilidad en la última opción. Pero, cuando estaba muerto tu padre y caminaba hacia tu madre se me ocurrió una idea que me pareció estúpida. Criarte(ya tu madre y padre muertos) desde ese momento hasta que tus poderes se desarrollaran pero la idea no me resultaba buena así que en ese momento opte por matarte y, como sabes, fracasé. Seguí con la idea de matarte, sacarte de mi camino, durante dieciséis años. Pero vos, ya con tus poderes desarrollados y listo para tomar tus propias decisiones, me convenía tirarte a mi lado. Creo que esto responde todas tus preguntas- dijo Voldemort lentamente- demasiada charla. Vámonos- Voldemort tomo el brazo izquierdo de Hermione y el de Harry.  
Al tener contacto con la piel de Voldemort fueron trasladados hacia una mansión que se le hizo conocida a Harry.

Capitulo 28- la Marca Tenebrosa en la Mansion Riddle

Erigida sobre una colina que dominaba la aldea, la Mansión de los Riddle tenía cegadas con tablas algunas ventanas, al tejado le faltaban tejas y la hiedra se extendía a sus anchas por la fachada. Esa mansión estaba abandonada y ruinosa, nadie vivía en ella, pero eso no significa que no tenga habitantes temporales.  
Harry no se alejaba del cuerpo de Hermione. Mantenía su varita en la mano, por cualquier inconveniente que surgiera. Tenía rasgada la túnica del forcejeo que había tenido con Voldemort.  
Harry y Hermione se encontraban en el vestíbulo de aquella mansión. Harry no sabía si le convenía despertar a Hermione o dejarla inconsciente. Él estaba atento a cualquier ruido que se escuchará. Sabía que Voldemort continuaba en la Mansión junto con algunos mortífagos conocidos por Harry: Ardaes, Pohcam y, como podía faltar, Colagusano, entre otros. Los mortífagos no pasaban de los diez.  
Harry se decidió, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Se acercó a Hermione y puso su mano en la frente de la muchacha. Inmediatamente después, Hermione abrió los ojos y Harry tuvo que ponerle la mano en la boca para que no gritara.  
- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Hermione observando a su alrededor- recuerdo que apareció Voldemort pero...  
- Estamos en la Mansión Riddle- dijo Harry- Voldemort y algunos mortífagos nos están buscando por la Mansión y, por eso, te pediré que guardes silencio- Hermione asintió mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba en la túnica su varita.  
Caminado lentamente para que sus pasos no se escucharan, se acercó a la escalera que estaba cubierta de polvo. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, el sueño que había tenido hace cuatro años le rondaba en la mente.  
- Lo mejor será no quedarnos aquí- dijo Harry en voz baja a Hermione. Hermione asintió pero después dijo algo que hizo pensar a Harry.  
- Voldemort, si no me equivoco, nos busca, ¿verdad? Bueno, Harry, ten en cuenta que estamos en uno de los lugares principales de la Mansión, ¿cómo no nos han encontrado? Esto me suena a trampa- dijo Hermione con seguridad.  
- Entonces, ¿qué nos conviene hacer?- pregunto Harry nervioso, no presentía nada bueno.  
- Tenemos dos opciones. Una: quedarnos aquí y esperar o dos: Buscar a Voldemort y enfrentarlo- dijo Hermione que parecía optar por la primera.  
- Creo que la primera porque ya los hemos encontrado- dijo una voz femenina- ¿cómo andan mis ex- alumnos? Eran mis favoritos, ¿saben? Siempre con esas aventuras molestas y con inteligencia para los enigmas.  
Al darse vuelta, contemplaron a Barbara Ardaes, su antigua profesora "mortífaga".  
Hermione frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Ardaes llevaba puesta una larga túnica negra que llegaba al suelo. Sus ojos grises eran oscuros y apenas brillaban. Su sonrisa maligna hizo temblar repentinamente a Hermione.  
Detrás de ellos, escucharon un movimiento. Se dieron vuelta y allí estaba Lord Voldemort.  
- Los estuve buscando, ¿saben? Me descuido un tiempo y aprovechan... - dijo Voldemort sonriendo. Luego, le dirigió a Hermione una mirada de odio y desprecio profundo.  
- Creo que ya es hora, Barbara.- Dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a la ex- profesora.- Quiero que queden marcados.- Dijo Voldemort a los otros dos- Recibirán la marca Tenebrosa y no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo.  
- ¿Quién irá primero?- pregunto Barbara con una sonrisa  
- Que elijan ellos- dijo Voldemort.  
Harry apretaba los puños. ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? Diferentes ideas para escapar surgían en la mente de Harry pero nada de utilidad.  
- Creo que la sangre sucia irá primera- dijo Voldemort. Sin sentido alguno, hizo un gesto.  
Atrás de Harry y Hermione, aparecieron Pohcam y Colagusano. Ellos dos se encargaron de agarrar a Harry mientras Barbara agarró a Hermione.  
- Eres una muchacha perfecta, o mejor dicho, Prefecta- rió Voldemort cuando Barbara arrastró a Hermione hacia él.  
Voldemort agarró el brazo izquierdo de Hermione y extendió la varita. Barbara contemplaba la escena con los ojos brillantes. Harry, por su parte, forcejeaba con Roger y Peter que lo mantenía sujeto mientras pensaba que todo aquello era su culpa, todo.  
- Morsmordre- Voldemort dijo esto mientras mantenía la varita en el antebrazo izquierdo de Hermione.  
Una luz roja- negra iluminó el lugar. Aquella luz envolvió a Hermione quien chilló de dolor. Ella cayó desmayada con una horrible marca en el brazo izquierdo.  
Voldemort sostuvo el cuerpo de Hermione unos momentos y luego la tiró en dirección a Harry, que había sido soltado por los dos mortífagos. Harry alcanzó el cuerpo de Hermione y lo apoyó en el suelo. Temblaba del odio que sentía. Pero aparte de eso, sentía un estremecimiento rondando en el brazo izquierdo.  
- Tú ya sabes como es esto, Harry. Tú ya lo sentiste. Todos terminan desmayándose cuando la marca se instala en el brazo. Tú serás el único que repetirá la sensación dos veces, ¿te acuerdas de la primera?- rió Voldemort mirando fijamente a Harry.  
Por supuesto que lo recordaba. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero él siempre tuvo la sensación de que la marca tenebrosa todavía estaba en el brazo después de haber desaparecido del brazo izquierdo. También recordaba el momento que Voldemort colocó la marca en su brazo hace un año nada más. Recordaba ese momento como una pesadilla que te atormentará toda tu vida.  
Cuando Harry recibió por primera vez la marca Tenebrosa fue cuando Voldemort lo llevo al Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts. Voldemort se había acercado a él y había realizado el mismo procedimiento que hizo con Hermione pero, en ese momento, lo hizo con Harry. Caes desmayado por una sensación fría que en ese momento sientes y el cuerpo no lo resiste.  
Harry no se podía mover ya que, metido en sus pensamientos, se había distraído y Voldemort había aprovechado para acercarse a él y sujetarlo.  
Voldemort tendió la varita y realizo el hechizo de la marca tenebrosa en Harry. Un dolor potente cruzó todo el cuerpo de Harry aunque solamente debía de haberle dolido el brazo izquierdo. Pero, en ese preciso momento, la cicatriz le empezó a doler y la marca del fénix ardía como nunca. Los dolores de cabeza y mareos volvieron en aquel momento. Harry sin resistir, perdió el conocimiento.

Voldemort sostuvo el cuerpo de Harry. Lo apoyo en el suelo. Los otros tres mortífagos habían desaparecido para cumplir una tarea que les había mandado.  
Se inclinó y observo la marca Tenebrosa en el brazo del muchacho. Observo abajo de la marca, había una cicatriz de la herida que había producido la pinza de la araña.  
- Esto me ayudará. La cicatriz de la herida de Nomardrib será perfecta para mi logro. Usaré la fuerza de esta- susurro Voldemort. Extendió el dedo índice y acarició la cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo.

Capitulo 29- Cornamenta  


Hermione abrió los ojos, todo era borroso. Notó la silueta de una persona inclinada a su lado. La reconoció de inmediato. Se incorporó y observo a su alrededor. Estaban en una sala que parecía ser una habitación.  
- ¿Dónde estamos, Harry?- fueron las primeras palabras de Hermione  
- Seguimos en la Mansión- dijo Harry.  
Hermione se sentía extraña. Una sensación escalofriante rondaba su cuerpo. Recordó lo sucedido antes de desmayarse y se llevo la mano al brazo izquierdo. Allí estaba la marca Tenebrosa. Tuvo que ahogar un grito al descubrirlo.  
- ¿Tu también...?- comenzó a preguntar Hermione.  
- Si, pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Este es una propiedad muggle por lo tanto, si nos queremos aparecer en Prakigam quedaríamos exhaustos. Tendríamos que salir de la mansión y arriesgarnos a viajar a México, donde esta la academia pero hay que tener en cuenta que estamos cerca de Londres- dijo rápidamente Harry.  
- ¿Cómo que no importa? Nunca pense en ser una auror y tener la marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. ¡Cómo arde!- dijo Hermione agarrándose el brazo izquierdo.  
Pero Harry no le hizo caso alguno a su novia. A él también le ardía pero mucho más que Hermione. La del Fénix también ardía y pensaba que se le iba a romper la cabeza por el dolor de la cicatriz que tenía en la frente y a eso se le agregaba la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, debajo de la marca, que le dolía mucho. Pero Harry no le dio importancia, estaba acostumbrado al dolor.  
Harry ayudó a Hermione a incorporarse. Hermione no entendía como Harry podía estar tan tranquilo.  
- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Harry.  
- Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién podría estarlo en una situación como la nuestra?- contestó ella tristemente.  
- Pero, no me refería a eso. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Horrible, me siento terrible- luego, se echó a llorar en el hombro de Harry cuando él la abrazó- ¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar?  
- Vamos, Herm, no es tan terrible. Lo mejor esa salir de aquí y luego, aparecernos en Prakigam- dijo Harry observándola fijamente.  
- ¿Tienes algún plan?- preguntó Hermione tratando de aceptar las palabras de Harry.  
- Nosotros nos separaremos en cuanto veamos a alguno de ellos- dijo Harry- ellos no saben que somos animagos(en realidad, nadie lo sabe)Sal de la mansión en forma de gato, ellos no lo sabrán  
- Pero, ¿y vos? No es común ver un ciervo caminando por una mansión- dijo Hermione nerviosa.  
- No te preocupes, sé que hacer- dijo Harry simplemente- preocúpate por salir de aquí y aparecerte en la academia, no por mí.  
- ¿Cómo no me preocuparé por vos? Eres la persona a la que amo...  
- Hermione, no te preocupes- dijo Harry interrumpiéndola- sé que me amas y tú sabes que te amo pero será mejor así- Harry se acercó a ella y la besó- entiende.

--------------------------

Hermione no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Ya se había separado de Harry, ya que habían visto a Pohcam y a Pettigrew. Ella estaba enfrente de la puerta de entrada pero no quería irse dejando a Harry con dos mortífagos(ya que ellos siguieron a Harry)pero creía en la palabra de Harry. Con lagrimas en los ojos avanzó, abrió la puerta y salió de la Mansión Riddle. Inmediatamente después, la muchacha de cabello castaño desapareció sin dejar rastro.

--------------------------

- ¿Dónde esta la señorita Granger?- preguntó Roger sacando la varita y mirando a Harry que lo miraba con odio.  
- Si lo supiera, no te lo diría- dijo Harry rápidamente.  
- ¿Piensas enfrentarte a nosotros?- preguntó Colagusano desafiante.  
- ¿Por qué no? Además, creo que después de haber enfrentado a Nomardrib, ustedes no son nada- dijo Harry con seguridad.  
- ¿Nos subestimas?- dijo Colagusano- he mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.  
- ¿Cómo lograste escapar de Azkaban?- preguntó Harry.  
- Voldemort me ayudó, por supuesto. Admitió que le fui de utilidad- dijo Peter.  
- Me haces gracia, Colagusano, ¿cómo vas a hacerle de utilidad al señor tenebroso?- dijo Harry con un tono que no era el suyo propio.  
- Veo que de algo sirvió- escuchó Harry que Roger le murmuraba a Colagusano  
- ¿Qué...?- empezó a preguntar Harry pero fue interrumpido por Pohcam  
- A su debido tiempo lo sabrás y si realmente quieres saberlo ahora tendrás que preguntárselo a Voldemort- rió Roger. Harry lo miró con odio.  
- Bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer, potter, así que... -dijo Pettigrew- crucio.  
Fue una sorpresa para Pohcam y Colagusano, cuando Harry, que estaba a punto de recibir el maleficio cruciatus, extendió la mano y paró el encantamiento.  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?- se burló Harry. Ninguno de los otros dos contestó. Pohcam se armo de valor.  
- Por supuesto, si él es el heredero de Gryffindor tiene habilidades especiales- dijo Roger- puede detener muchos hechizos, es más, todos excepto el Avada Kedaura- Harry no contestó, se limito a esperar algún movimiento de ellos.  
- Seguro que quieres saber porque me uní al bando oscuro, ¿verdad, Harry? Con lo curioso que eres, seguro que si- dijo Roger acercándose a él.  
- Muy bien. Como sabrás, unirse al banco oscuro tiene muchas más ventajas que el bando bueno. Pues, en mi situación que nadie sospechaba de mí, me convenía unirme al malo. Además, con Harry Potter en la academia de Prakigam, la cual yo dirigía, podría entregarte a Voldemort y yo sería premiado con honores, aparte, nadie sospecharía de mí. Pero, cuando Dumbledore me informó que necesitaba a Severus Snape en Prakigam, arruinó mis plantes.- dijo Roger que parecía que hubiera enloquecido. Pero hubo algo que Harry no advirtió. En su distracción, Peter había desaparecido.  
- Te tenemos- gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos mortífagos, lo habían rodeado. Tendieron las varitas y al mismo tiempo lanzaron el cruciatus hacia Harry.  
Harry no grito pero cayó de rodillas. Era un doble cruciatus, algo que Harry nunca había experimentado. Él ya podía resistir a uno pero a dos...  
Los dos mortífagos lo siguieron atacan unos cinco minutos más. Al parar de atacar, Harry estaba realmente débil pero no se iba a dejar ganar.  
- Expeliarmus- gritó. Ambas varitas de ambos Mortífagos estaban en las manos de Harry.  
Aquel era el momento, si no lo hacia ahora, no sería nunca. No importaba lo que le pasará. Se concentró en la academia y entonces, se apareció en ella aun más débil que antes.

Cuando tocó tierra firme, para su sorpresa, no tenía en las manos las varitas de los mortífagos. Escuchó unos pasos y se transformó en ciervo.  
Era Sirius, su padrino. Parecía estar atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento. Por esa misma razón notó la presencia del ciervo. Con ojos confundidos, Sirius se acercó al ciervo que estaba tendido en el suelo por el esfuerzo. Canuto pasó su mano por el cuerpo del ciervo.  
- Estas mal herido- dijo Sirius con voz quebrada. A Harry se le ocurrió una idea para que Sirius supiera quien era.  
Harry inclinó la cornamenta. Sirius, al principio lo observo pero luego murmuró:  
- Cornamenta- unas lagrimas cayeron en el rostro de Sirius- ¿eres tú...?- la voz de Sirius se volvió a quebrar. Sirius se echó a llorar sobre Harry- yo no quería... - luego Sirius observó los ojos del ciervo. Un brillo verde esmeralda paso por los ojos de aquel animal. Entonces, comprendió.  
- Harry... - dijo Sirius. El ciervo asintió y Harry se reveló.  
- Lo adivinaste- susurro Harry y cayó desmayado.

Capitulo 30- La Tristeza de Sirius  


Hermione estaba en el despacho de Arabella. La madrina de Harry y la profesora McGonagall le estaban curando algunas heridas que tenía mientras ella les contaba todo lo que sabía.  
Arabella estaba silenciosa y los ojos le brillaban por las lagrimas que no quería soltar. McGonagall la regañaba por no haberle contado sus condiciones de animaga y le decía que la había decepcionado.  
Una vez que terminaron de curarla, Hermione se disponía a ir a su dormitorio cuando Dumbledore apareció en el despacho y le dijo que le explicará lo ocurrido.  
Hermione le contó al profesor todo lo que había pasado. Dumbledore, después de escucharla, se dirigió a la enfermería.

----------------------------

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- preguntó Remus cuando Sirius se apareció en la enfermería cargando a Harry en brazos. El silencio que ocasionó Canuto puso intranquilos a Dumbledore y Lupin.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Dumbledore. Sirius suspiró y les contó todo lo sucedido.

---------------------------

Una inmensa capa oscura de niebla cubría todo lo que estaba alrededor. Había figuras borrosas que se movían entre la niebla. Ruidos lejanos pero espeluznantes eran lo que se escuchaba entre la niebla, a parte de los movimientos de las criaturas que producían ruidos extraños. Una voz fría resonó en el lugar. Fue esa voz lo que hizo que Harry se levantará de repente y sobresaltado.  
Remus Lupin y Sirius Black estaban al lado suyo. Ambos lo miraron con preocupación ya que Harry respiraba en forma agitada y tenía la mirada desorbitada.  
Harry tardó poco tiempo en darse cuenta que estaba en la enfermería. No tardo, tampoco, en recordar la experiencia de esa medianoche.  
- ¿Cómo estas, Harry?- preguntó Remus.  
- Supongo que bien- respondió Harry sin saber que decir- ¿Cómo esta Hermione?  
- Muy bien. Será mejor que descanses, se te ve cansado- dijo Sirius observándolo con determinación. Harry asintió y cayó en un sueño profundo. Sirius se volteo hacia Remus.  
- Lunático, quédate con él.- dijo- Yo iré a informarle a Dumbledore... - Remus asintió.

Sirius salió de la enfermería. Encontró a Dumbledore en la zona de recreación. Sirius le comunicó al director de Hogwarts que Harry había despertado. Canuto perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando caminaron cerca del lugar donde encontró a Harry hace solo unas pocas horas.  
- Cuando lo vi, realmente pensé que era Cornamenta- dijo Sirius de la nada. Dumbledore lo miró confundido unos momentos y luego comprendió- realmente se parecía a él...  
- Harry tiene un gran parecido con James, Sirius, es normal que te confundas- lo contradijo Albus.  
- No, yo era el que más lo conocía... ¿cómo pude equivocarme de esa manera? A parte, sino fuera por mí... Cornamenta estaría aquí... -murmuro Sirius tristemente.  
- No te culpes, Sirius... - dijo Albus poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-------------------------

Hermione estaba en su habitación, pero no lograba dormirse. Por eso, cuando lo logró, ya era el amanecer.  
Tuvo un sueño, que en realidad, para ella, no fue un sueño. Una niebla negra era lo que se veía en el lugar. Una luz se veía entre toda la oscuridad. Hermione se acercó a esa luz. Resulto que era como un eco de Harry.  
- Harry... -dijo Hermione observándolo.  
- Hermione, ¿cómo estas?- pregunto Harry.  
- Yo estoy excelente pero... ¿cómo podemos hablar... mediante un sueño?- pregunto Hermione  
- Es como cuando estabamos en la enfermería, es una conexión mental- respondió Harry- quiero pedirte un favor, Hermione...  
- ¿De qué se trata?  
- Cuida de Lily, por favor, ya que yo no podré... - dijo Harry.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucederá?  
- Vuelven los tiempos oscuros... Yo ya no seré...  
Ahí fue donde la conexión se perdió. Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Lily.  
- ¡Por fin despiertas! Estaba aquí y no podía despertarte... Mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde a los siguientes exámenes- dijo Lily.  
Hermione tardó un poco en comprender y luego se vistió rápidamente. Bajaron a desayunar y cuando se dirigían al aula de tiempos Antiguos Hermione se volvió hacia Ron y Lily.  
- Quiero hablar con Sirius, ustedes vayan, yo iré después... - dijo Hermione decidida.  
- Pero, Hermione, si llegas tarde... - hermione interrumpió a Lily  
- Esto es muy importante... no puede esperar  
- Pero... -comenzó a protestar Lily.  
Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió al despacho del director lista para contar aquel "sueño"

Capitulo 31- La tos de Neville

Luego de haber contado aquel extraño sueño a Sirius, Hermione había tenido que hacer el examen de tiempos antiguos en menos de una hora. Para ella no fue ningún castigo. Luego de aquel examen tenían el de Historia de los aurores y Prevención aurora.  
Hermione después de terminados los exámenes, caminaba sola por un pasillo. No quería hablar con Lily, y con Ron menos. No sabía por qué. Metida en sus pensamientos, no miraba por donde caminaba. En su descuido, había chocado con...  
- Lo siento, Arabella, no miraba por donde iba- dijo hermione avergonzada.  
- No te preocupes, Hermione. ¿En qué venías pensando para no mirar por dónde ibas?- preguntó con curiosidad la profesora.  
- Cosas sin importancia- contestó Hermione sencillamente.  
- Yo creo que en Harry- le contradijo Arabella.  
Hermione observó a Arabella pensativa. No, no iba pensando en Harry pero ahora que lo pensaba...  
- A decir verdad, te estaba buscando- continuo Arabella sin esperar la respuesta.  
- ¿Podría saber para qué?  
- Harry recuperó el conocimiento y se encuentra muy bien. Sirius me pidió que te busque. Capaz tengan algo de que hablar...  
Hermione sonrió y asintió. Se dirigió a la enfermería. Allí se encontró con Harry despierto. En su mirada se notaba la tristeza. A parte, parecía como si presintiera algo.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado.  
- ¿Cuantas veces he escuchado esa pregunta?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- no te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Y vos?  
- Estoy bien- dijo ella simplemente.  
- ¿Podrías contarme como fue que saliste de la Mansión?- preguntó Harry. Hermione le narró como había salido de la mansión.  
- ¿Realmente estas bien?- preguntó Hermione después de un minuto de silencio. Harry asintió. A Hermione se le ocurrió preguntar algo que rondaba en su mente.  
- Harry, quería hacerte una pregunta... sobre los contactos mentales que hemos tenido...  
- Esperaba que no lo recordarás- dijo asombrado Harry- el último contacto que tuvimos fue interrumpido y se supone que cuando eso sucede no se recuerda nada de él.  
- Fue interrumpido por Lily- murmuro Hermione.  
- No, ella no fue quien... -Harry de repente se calló.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Olvídalo- dijo Harry.  
- No, ¿qué quieres decir con que ella no fue quien interrumpió?- Harry suspiró.  
- Si realmente quieres saberlo... -se detuvo un momento- Lily fue usada para que creyeras que fue ella pero no.  
- ¿La usaste?  
- Yo no. Pero fue usada- dijo Harry.  
- ¿Quién la uso?- preguntó Hermione. Harry apretó el labio. Hermione ya conocía esa expresión. No se lo quería contar.  
Para la mala suerte de Hermione, Sirius entró en la enfermería e interrumpió la conversación.  
Los observó con una forma muy alegre. Hermione se tuvo que retirar de la enfermería, ya era bastante tarde.  
  


Unos días después, Harry pudo salir de la enfermería. Al parecer, la marca tenebrosa no le había afectado pero de eso no estaban muy seguros ni Dumbledore ni Hermione.  
Harry actuaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ningún problema fue para él tener que dar todos los exámenes en un día(ya que había faltado a la mayoría) Harry continuaba teniendo ese don de inteligencia.  
Aquella tarde, se encontraban en la sala común. Ron tenía problemas con una de las dos nuevas materias que habían comenzado a estudiar. Una era las Criaturas de la noche(profesor: Remus Lupin:) Y la otra era Duelo(para la desgracia de nuestros amigos: el profesor era Severus Snape): Duelo le iba muy bien a los cuatro pero Ron tenía un problema con el hechizo de lanzar llamas rojas.  
- Se ve que no te gusta el color rojo- rió Hermione cuando Lily, por décima quinta vez, ayudaba a Ron sin caso alguno.  
- Ja, ja, ja- rió en forma sarcástica Ron- ¡qué risa me da!  
- No peleen, parecen niños de 11 años- dijo Lily mientras los separaba.  
Harry los observaba con los ojos brillantes. Recordaba las peleas de Ron y Hermione en Hogwarts, ¿tanto había pasado de aquello? Una de las últimas peleas de sus amigos en Hogwarts había sido unos días antes del cuarto ardor. Pero pensar en ello no le hizo gracia.  
Neville se sentó a su lado escuchando, al igual que Harry, los gritos de la pelea entre Ron y Hermione.  
- No tienen remedio- susurró Harry.  
- La verdad que no- dijo Neville en un suspiro. Él comenzó a toser con una tos seca. Harry lo observo con preocupación.  
- ¿Te sucede algo, Neville?- pregunto con preocupación Harry.  
- Hace unos días que estoy así- dijo cuando paro de toser- no sé que es.

La sala común comenzó a vaciarse. Ron y Hermione habían dejado de discutir pero habían desaparecido de la vista. Lily había subido a los dormitorios y Harry se quedó en la sala común con Draco hablando de sus investigaciones.  
- ¿Sabes? Nunca pense que el Innombrable llegará a necesitar a Colagusano- dijo Draco cuando Harry le contó su experiencia en la Mansión.  
- La verdad que yo tampoco- dijo Harry pensativamente. Pero, interrumpiendo la conversación, apareció Neville. Parecía que estaba apunto de caer desmayado. Estaba pálido y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.  
- Neville, ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó Harry acercándose a él. Pero Neville no pudo contestar y cayó desmayado. Harry y Draco corrieron hacia él.  
Se encargaron de llevar a Longbottom a la enfermería. Luego, regresaron a la sala común y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.  
Harry no podía dormirse. ¿Qué le había pasado a Neville? ¿Sería grave? Harry dudaba que fuera grave. ¡Lo equivocado que estaba! Lo más preocupante era que él también había empezado a toser con tos seca, ¿qué significaba eso?

Capitulo 32- La Epidemia

A la mañana siguiente, la mitad de los alumnos estaba con la tos seca que Neville había tenido el día anterior. Neville continuaba sin conocimiento en la enfermería.  
Harry bajo con Ron a la sala común. Allí se encontraban Lily y Hermione charlando.  
- Buenos días- dijo Ron acercándose a ellas- ¿sucedió algo malo?  
- Se dice que Neville esta en la enfermería- dijo Lily- ¿qué le habrá sucedido? Yo, la última vez que lo vi, fue ayer cuando ustedes se pelearon  
- Es más, estaba contigo, ¿no, Harry?- dijo Hermione pensativa.  
- Eh... si- dijo Harry  
- Ahora que lo pienso, ayer te acostaste tarde- dijo Ron mirando a harry pensativamente.  
- ¿Te acostaste tarde, Harry?- preguntó Lily  
- Eh... - tartamudeó Harry mientras pensaba estoy frito  
Pero antes de que pudiera contestar apareció Draco interrumpiendo la conversación.  
- La sigue buscando pero no la va a encontrar- dijo Draco.  
- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Yo creo que es bastante inteligente... - dijo Harry.  
- Mientras nadie diga nada, no lo sabrá- dijo Malfoy. Harry lo miró dudando. Los otros tres amigos los miraban confundidos.  
- Parece que sigue mal- dijo Draco tratando de cambiar de tema.  
- Pues, ayer estaba mal- dijo Harry.  
- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?- preguntó Ron medio enfadado  
- ¿No se los has...?- comenzó a preguntar Draco.  
- No- dijo Harry simplemente luego, al observar la cara de enfado de Ron agregó- es algo sin mucha importancia.  
- Pero, sin embargo, conversan de ello- dijo Lily- algo importante tiene que ser... para que ustedes conversen de ello...  
- Oigan, estamos llegando tarde a pociones... - dijo Malfoy observando su reloj- vamos  
Eso salvo a Draco y a Harry de tener que contar todo. Corrieron hacia el aula de pociones. Snape los regañó por llegar tarde. Terminado pociones, Harry y Draco buscaron una excusa para estar solos y conversaron de sus dudas. Pero, después de la cena, Harry no pudo escapar de la mirada de enfado de Ron.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Lily cuando lo encontraron en la sala común- ¿Qué nos ocultas?  
- No sucede nada, no les oculto nada- contestó Harry.  
- Si, algo sucede y algo nos ocultan- dijo Hermione- Draco y vos.  
- Eh... - pero de repente comenzó a toser.  
- Tienes la misma tos que yo ayer- dijo una voz detrás de él- seguro que te contagié  
- ¡Neville!, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Harry al darse vuelta y encontrar a Neville.  
- Bien, gracias- dijo Neville- solo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer...  
- ¿Qué hizo ayer?- preguntó Lily.  
- No lo hice solo, también Draco ayudó- dijo Harry simplemente- ¿seguro que estas bien?  
- Si, pero empezará haber una epidemia en la academia, tendrás que tener cuidado- dijo Neville, Harry lo observó con el ceño fruncido- me iré a acostar, buenas noches  
Luego que Neville desapareciera, las dudas de Harry se incrementaron. Tendría que hablar con Draco. Entre los dos, capaz, sacarían una conclusión. Pero el problema era que todavía estaban ahí sus tres amigos que lo observaban confundidos.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? No me vas a decir que nada. Neville te acaba de dar las gracias por algo... ¿por qué?- dijo Hermione comenzando a enfadarse.  
- Ayer, Draco y yo... - pero no podía más. Le empezó a doler terriblemente la cabeza y sintió que todo le daba vueltas.  
- ¡Harry!- exclamaron a dúo sus tres amigos cuando estuvo a punto de caer desmayado. Ron lo sostuvo.  
- Estoy bien, no se preocupen- dijo Harry cuando los mareos cesaron- solo que muy cansado... ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana?- sus amigos asintieron preocupados.  
- Te acompaño- dijo Ron cuando Harry se disponía a subir a la habitación. Capaz fuera la imaginación de Harry, pero sus amigos tramaban algo.

Mientras se acostaba, Harry sé hacia unas preguntas... ¿Por qué le había empezado a doler la cabeza? ¿Sería por las preguntas de sus amigos o por otra cosa? Pero, a pesar de haberles dicho a sus amigos que tenía sueño no era cierto. Asegurándose de que Ron se hubiera dormido, Harry volvió a bajar a la sala común. Para su sorpresa, Hermione todavía estaba allí. Ella se dio vuelta al sentir los pasos.  
- Pensé que estabas cansado- dijo ella acercándose a él- Nos estas mintiendo constantemente, Harry  
- Hermione... -murmuro Harry.  
- Nada de Hermione, Harry. ¿Dónde quedaron los viejos tiempos? ¿Las aventuras? Nos empezaste a mentir en sexto, ¿verdad? Cuando nos ocultaste lo de la Orden del Fénix. Pero en este año, yo siento que es el que más distanciados estamos. Nos ocultas muchas cosas... Harry, y me haces preocupar. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué mientes?- dijo bruscamente Hermione. Harry quedo paralizado.  
- No nos sigas ocultando cosas, Harry- dijo una voz que salía de las sombras, era Lily.  
- No debe haber mentiras entre amigos, ¿no lo crees?- dijo otra voz detrás de Harry, Ron- entre vos y Draco traman algo...  
- Tramar si, ocultar no- dijo otra voz, Draco.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Por supuesto que nos ocultan algo!- exclamó Ron enfadado.  
- Pues, si lo hemos hecho es para que no se metan en asuntos de bastante gravedad- dijo Draco tranquilamente enfrentando a Ron- si realmente quieren saberlo, se los diremos.  
- ¡Por supuesto que nos dirán!  
- Pues, hacemos investigaciones del lado oscuro- dijo Harry sencillamente.  
- El profeta no es muy bueno para investigaciones con la poca información que posee- dijo Malfoy- y tampoco los diarios nacionales  
- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?- preguntó Ron.  
- Tiene algo de importancia. Para tener una buena fuente de información sobre el lado oscuro hay que andar cuidadoso y siempre leer todo con atención- dijo Draco devuelta.  
- A veces, las expediciones nocturnas no son tan malas- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
- Ayer estabamos asiendo la conversación común de las noches cuando apareció Neville- dijo Draco  
- Él se desmayó- dijo Harry- nosotros lo llevamos a la enfermería  
- Pero, antes de llevarlo, quisimos averiguar que tenía. En aquel momento no teníamos idea, pero ahora si- dijo Draco.  
- ¿Qué tenía?- preguntó Lily con voz temblorosa.  
- Él fue el principio de una epidemia que empezará ahora. No sabemos quien quería esto y para que pero estoy seguro que lo averiguaremos pronto.  
Luego de esto, gobernó el silencio. A Hermione se le planteo una pregunta.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir "empezará haber una epidemia en la academia, tendrás que tener cuidado"?- preguntó mirando a Harry. Draco frunció el entrecejo.  
- Pues la primera parte ya esta respondida pero la segunda... - dijo Harry, se paró de repente.  
- ¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó Draco sin entender.  
- Neville- contestó Lily.  
- ¿Neville?- preguntó confundido Draco. De repente gritó- ¡Harry!  
Harry, cuando había acabado de hablar sintió los mareos, los dolores de cabeza y se sintió tremendamente débil. Entonces, perdió el conocimiento.  
- ¡Harry, por favor, raciona!- exclamó Draco cuando lo sostuvo para que no se pegara contra el piso- Será mejor llevarlo a la enfermería, esto mismo paso con Neville.

Capitulo 33- El Virus  


La epidemia ya estaba presente en la academia. Era un virus fácil de curar en la mayoría de las personas pero había algunas que no se curaban más o volvían a enfermarse. El caso de volver a enfermarse fue el de Neville y el caso de que no se curaban era el de Harry.  
Harry llevaba inconsciente en la enfermería dos días. Neville no estaba en cama pero tenía que pasar todas las noches por la enfermería por un medicamento.  
Dejaban ir a ver a Harry solamente a Hermione pero, de vez en cuando, a Ron. Lily solo había podido una vez, pero no sabían por qué no la dejaban. ¿Sería por riesgo a que ella también se enfermara? Pero, entonces, no deberían dejar pasar a nadie... era raro. Durante la noche Draco, Ron, Hermione y Lily se quedaban haciendo las investigaciones que, generalmente, solo hacían Draco y Harry en altas horas de la noche y en privado.  
- Hay algo raro... -dijo Herm cuando iban a dar por terminado las investigaciones ya que era muy tarde- Nomardrib a dejado de verse desde hace bastantes días... que raro... ¿no? Digo, todavía no averiguó quien es la heredera de Rowena y parece que no hace nada por saberlo.  
- Su ausencia me pone los pelos de punta- dijo Lily.  
- Pero, es mejor que no se presente... - dijo Ron.  
- Para mí, algo se trama- dijo Herm con un tono de voz misterioso. Luego de esto, se fueron a descansar.  
Lily trataba de no hacerse ver como Heredera de Ravenclaw pero la realidad la atormentaba. Ella no había desarrollado los poderes como Harry... ¿Qué haría si la araña llegará a averiguar que ella era la Heredera de R.? ¿Qué podía hacer para perfeccionar sus habilidades y poder enfrentarse a esa criatura? Se puso a pensar, ¿Cuándo Harry había incrementado sus habilidades? Por supuesto, ¡el pasadizo secreto!  
A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levantó muy temprano. Tenía que informarse de sus dones como heredera de R.R. Se dirigió hacia el pasadizo. Extendió la mano y la apoyó en el cuadro y este le cedió el paso. Lily entró y quedó maravillada(nunca lo había visto) Por supuesto que ahí encontraría la información suficiente.  
Se dispuso a leer todos los libros que pudiera(tenía dos horas antes de la primera clase)  
Al llegar la hora de la primera clase(pociones)Lily salió del pasadizo(ya sabiendo bastante de sus poderes y algunas habilidades de los otros herederos) y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Ron y Hermione la observaron.  
- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Dando una vuelta- dijo Lily. Se sorprendió ella misma, acababa de mentirles a sus amigos... ahora veía la situación de Harry.  
Pero Lily no se había dado cuenta de que, al ir al pasadizo, había cometido un error grande, muy grande.

---------------------

Sirius meditaba en su despacho sobre el virus. Solo dos alumnos, en los que se encontraba su ahijado, habían sido los más afectados. El virus debía ser muy fuerte para haber afectado a Harry, ya que él tenía unas defensas muy grandes. A Sirius no le parecía raro que el joven Longbottom estuviera afectado ya que sabía de las bajas defensas del joven, pero el caso era raro. Y, como siempre que hacían, era bueno prevenir. Esta vez, previnieron a Lily Door, la heredera de Ravenclaw, de no acercarse al virus ya que también podía llegar a afectarle. Aunque la muchacha Door no supiera el por qué de que ella no pudiera ir a visitar a su primo, seguramente, ya tendría una idea.

Sirius, por más que quisiese, no podía sacarse de la mente la noche que encontró a Harry y averiguó que era animago. Aquel recuerdo le volvía cuando su mente quedaba en blanco. Por eso, trataba de mantenerse entretenido. No les había comentado nada a Remus, Arabella ni Dumbledore sobre eso, lo quería mantener en secreto. ¿Tendría ese recuerdo algún significado?

---------------------  


Aquella noche, en la sala común, continuaron las investigaciones relativas al lado oscuro. Draco no había podido acompañarlos aquel día, había tenido un problema. Lily estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía por qué. De vez en cuando, las manos le temblaban. Capaz sería de frío pero... ¿tanto frío tenía?  
Llegó el momento en que Ron suplico que terminaran ya era suficiente. Hermione y Lily subieron a sus habitaciones pero Lily no tardó en volver a la sala común. Ella necesitaba estar un rato sola, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas ya que alguien o algo la sorprendió cuando estaba entrando a la sala común. Nomardrib la esperaba.  
- Buenas noches, Heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw- dijo la araña- tú misma te has revelado esta mañana. ¿No sabías que el pasadizo de los herederos es uno de mis hogares?- Lily apretó los puños- ¿sabes que tú eres la segunda en morir, según la leyenda? Ya me encargue de que muera el que me despertó, ahora eres la siguiente...  
- ¿A quién has matado?- preguntó Lily apretando los puños.  
- Eso, en estos momentos, no te incumbe- dijo la araña- no dejaré que sepas más de lo indicado. Fue un error que cometí con Potter... no lo cometeré devuelta. Aprovecharé que Potter no esta para protegerte y te mataré, sin un primo que te defienda- dijo eso con una risa malévola que hizo que una respuesta, no muy segura, saliera de la mente de Lily.  
- Tú... fuiste quien... inició la epidemia... para que Harry... no estuviera aquí... entonces Neville es... - tartamudeó Lily.  
- Quien me ha despertado, muy bien- dijo Nomardrib- aunque tardaste mucho...  
- Entonces, la epidemia es mortal... -dijo Lily comenzando a temblar.  
- Aja- dijo la criatura- mucha charla. Empecemos con lo bueno... - Nomardrib se lanzó hacia ella. Lily cayó al piso.  
Tuvo que hacer muchos movimientos bruscos para lograr levantarse y sacarse de encima a la araña. Sacó la varita y la tendió ante sí:  
- Apretus- gritó. La araña quedó atrapada en dolor. Apretus era un maleficio parecido al crucio solo que no es tan potente y no es contado como un maleficio imperdonable.  
- Maldita niña- susurró Nomardrib- ahora me toca a mí- del cuerpo de la araña broto un vapor rojo, Lily no pudo evitar respirarlo y luego comenzó a toser- ese es el virus con el que tu primo quedo infectado, ahora te unirás a él. Esto té pasa por unirte a él y decepcionar al señor tenebroso.  
- O sea que eres aliada del Innombrable- murmuró Lily antes de caer en un profundo sueño.  
En el sueño, escuchaba, como si fueran ruidos de espadas chocando, ruidos de una batalla. Luego de una rato, Harry se le apareció en el sueño y le dijo lo siguiente:  
- Levántate, Lily, arriba- dijo y extendió una mano para que ella la agarrara.  
Cuando tocó la mano de Harry, abrió los ojos. A su alrededor estaban Ron y Hermione inclinados.  
- Lily, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Ron- te encontramos tirada aquí y no había nadie alrededor.  
- Pero... ¿y la criatura?- Lily estaba aterrorizada  
- ¿Qué criatura?- preguntó Hermione observándola con preocupación.  
- Necesito ir a la enfermería- dijo Lily pensativamente.  
- Por supuesto que necesitas ir a la enfermería, Lilian, para descansar- dijo Ron ayudándola a incorporarse.  
- No solo para eso- dijo Lily.

Capitulo 34- Lo siento, Longbottom

Harry había despertado en la enfermería y ahora se encontraba charlando con Sirius y Remus animadamente. Continuaban así hasta que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y aparecieron Lily, Hermione y Ron.  
Fue una situación muy incomoda. Lily se acostó en una cama y se dispuso a contar su encuentro con Nomardrib. Pero, como no encontraba forma de describirlo, no dijo nada del sueño.  
- Tengo una duda y espero que no sea mal preguntarlo, ¿por qué, una vez Lily vencida, Nomardrib no la mató?- preguntó Remus observando a Harry, esperando que él tuviera una respuesta.  
- Eh, en realidad no tengo idea pero, la Leyenda dice que primero muere quien lo haya despertado, luego la heredera de Ravenclaw y, por último, el heredero de Gryffindor. Puede ser esa la razón- contestó Harry.  
- Pero, Nomardrib dijo que quien la haya despertado esta muerto- dijo Lily.  
- Pero, ¿quién la despertó?- preguntó Ron.  
- Neville- dijo lily asombrando a todos. Harry la observó fijamente.  
- Pero ¿cómo puede ser neville? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no mató a Lily?- preguntó Sirius.  
Como no encontraron respuesta, Todos se retiraron de la enfermería para descansar menos Lily y Harry.  
Ahora que estaban solos, Lily quería hacer unas preguntas.  
- Quiero hacerte unas preguntas que creo que debes saber las respuestas- dijo Lily- ¿Sabías que Neville era quién había despertado a la araña?  
- Me entere hoy, pero no por medio de tu boca- dijo Harry. Sus ojos brillaban.  
- Fuiste vos, ¿verdad? Fuiste vos el que me salvo la vida- dijo Lily tratando de entender el brillo de los ojos de su primo.  
- Eso no tiene importancia en estos momentos- dijo Harry.  
- ¡Por supuesto que la tiene! Harry... muchas gracias- dijo Lilian- siempre tratas de no preocupar a los demás pero, ¿cómo hiciste para estar ahí y aquí a la vez?  
- Pues, es uno de mis poderes, ¿sabes? Es bastante complicado pero me aparecí allá cuando la araña te iba a matar. Te la saque de encima y me encargue de ella. En cuanto se fue, te desperté- dijo Harry simplemente como si no fuera nada.  
- Pero, ¿Ron y Hermione?  
- Es muy complicado de explicar- dijo Harry- pero ahora debes cuidarte.  
- ¿Qué pasará con Neville?  
- Todavía no esta muerto- dijo su primo- pero esta noche morirá  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo dejarás así?  
- Hay veces que puedo mirar, a través de sueños, el pasado o el futuro- respondió. Se incorporó y salió de la cama- necesito que te cuides  
- ¿Adónde iras?  
- Cómo dijiste antes, no puedo dejarlo así. Haré lo posible para que no muera, pero es demasiado peligroso para que vengas, ¿entiendes, Lily?- se acercó a su prima y le dio un beso en la frente. Lily abrazó a su primo.  
- Muchas gracias, Harry- susurró Lilian. Harry le sonrió y desapareció de la enfermería.

----------------------

Era uno de los invernaderos de Prakigam. Allí moriría. Sabía que desde que había visto a esa cosa horrible su vida cambiaría. Ahora sabía porque era mejor no salir durante la noche. Recordaba esa medianoche en la que había cometido su gran error. Había estado caminando por la academia y, cuando escucho unos pasos atrás de él, entró a un aula que nunca jamas había entrado. Al entrar a esa sala, se había encontrado con algo enorme y horrendo. Su error había sido agarrar la varita y decir lumos. Al ver la luz de su varita, la criatura había abierto sus ocho ojos. La araña lo observó fijamente. Aterrorizado, había salido corriendo de ahí.  
Noches después, había tenido pesadillas con aquella criatura. Pero, esta noche, había despertado en uno de los invernaderos. Había agarrado la varita y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sabía que allí estaría la araña, en busca de venganza por a verla despertado.  
Escuchó unos pasos y se giró aterrorizado. Volvió a decir lumos pero, para su alivio, era Harry Potter, uno de sus compañeros de estudio.  
- ¡Harry! Ay, gracias a Dios- dijo Neville y se lanzó a abrazarlo.  
- Neville, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry con un tono de asombro pero no estaba asombrado de encontrarlo ahí.  
- No tengo la menor idea. Desperté aquí... ¿y vos?  
- ¿No sabes que aquí viven cosas horribles? No tendrías que estar aquí- dijo Harry.  
- Lo sé pero, ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Pues, luego te digo- dijo Harry desconcertado- será mejor irnos de aquí  
Caminaron unos pasos y sintieron unos ruidos detrás de ellos. Harry sacó la varita, la extendió ante sí. Neville estaba detrás de él, temblando.  
- Otra vez estas aquí, salvando la vida de alguien, ¿eh, Potter?- preguntó una voz entre las sombras. Neville se aferró a Harry.  
La araña Nomardrib los observó con sus ocho ojos. Hacía sonar las pinzas que tenía.  
- Salvaste a Door pero no harás lo mismo que este joven muchacho- dijo Nomardrib.  
- Harry, ¿la conoces?- preguntó Neville con voz nerviosa.  
- Neville, por favor, guarda silencio- susurró Harry a su compañero- necesito que te pongas detrás de mí- Neville hizo que Harry le dijo.  
- Niblus- dijo Harry. La misma niebla que había convocado en Navidad hizo su aparición.  
Harry jaló a Neville para el lado contrario de donde estaba la araña. Comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del invernadero. Pero la araña no se quedó quieta y, atravesando las plantas, se les adelanto. Cuando estaban por llegar, la araña se les puso adelante.  
No pudieron parar en seco pero Harry, para evitar que Nomardrib le hiciera daño a su compañero, se puso adelante. Una de las pinzas, que estaba extendida, daño a Harry en el brazo izquierdo(devuelta) Harry cayó al piso. Neville se inclinó y observó a su amigo.  
- Harry, me has salvado la vida- murmuro.  
- Neville, huye, corre, no te quedes aquí... Yo puedo con ella... -susurró Harry.  
- No, la araña me busca a mí, no voy a permitir que mueras en mi lugar  
- Neville... -Harry observó a Neville. Nunca lo había visto tan decidido. Capaz debería haberlo conocido más antes de justificar sus acciones- mi deber es protegerte, tienes la salida libre, aprovecha...  
- No, gracias, pero no lo haré. Estas dañado por mi culpa. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la araña te hubiera lastimado en el pecho? No dejaré a alguien que casi sacrifica su vida por la mía. Realmente, siempre pensé que eras un chico problemático y muy peligroso pero ahora entiendo que estaba equivocado.  
- Yo también estaba equivocado al pensar que eras, ¿cómo puedo decirlo?- comenzó a decir Harry pero Neville continuo.  
- Pues, me parece que ahora compartimos una realidad... debemos estar unidos... -Harry abrió grandes los ojos.  
- Que tierno- dijo una voz detrás de los muchachos- otra vez tratando de salvar vidas, ¿eh, Potter? Pues, le diré a tu amigo porque los dos van a morir- era Nomardrib.  
- Cállate, Nomardrib- dijo Harry incorporándose y extendiendo la varita. Pero la vista se le nubló por causa de la herida que se le acababa de hacer.  
- Harry, estas herido, déjamelo a mí- dijo Neville.  
- No entiendes, Neville, aléjate. Esta araña no es cualquiera y no podrías contra ella...  
- Acabamos de averiguar que el otro no era lo que creíamos que era. ¡Déjame demostrar como soy!- neville se adelanto. Harry trato de pararlo pero la herida no le permitió moverse. Lo único que hizo fue caer de rodillas.  
Neville, para no ser un buen mago, lo hacia bastante bien. Pero Harry sabía como terminaría eso si no hacía algo. Trato un montón de veces ponerse de pie pero no lo lograba. El brazo izquierdo estaba inmóvil, era imposible moverlo. Pesaba el doble de lo común y harry no podía soportar aquel peso.  
- Ah... eres bastante fácil de vencer. Pero, no permitiré que me hagas desaprovechar que Potter esta paralizado- dijo la araña a neville. La araña estaba casi al lado de Harry. Extendió una de las pinzas y se lanzó hacia Harry.  
Harry cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe en el pecho. Pero, al abrir los ojos observó horrorizado la sangre que estaba a su alrededor. El cuerpo del joven Longbottom estaba tendido en el suelo, a su lado, y lleno de sangre. La araña había desaparecido.  
Harry olvido el peso del brazo izquierdo y se puso de pie y se inclino al lado del cuerpo de Neville.  
- Neville... ¿por qué?- preguntó mientras unas lágrimas pasaban por su rostro. Era una de las pocas veces que había llorado.  
- Porque eres mi amigo- susurró Neville. Harry se llevo la mano a la boca. Recordó que poseía poderes curativos. Trató de hacer algo por Neville pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
- Gracias, Harry. Por favor, recuérdale a Parvati que la amo y que nunca me olvide ¿sí? Realmente, eres un gran amigo y un gran mago, Harry- dijo Neville y cerró los ojos para siempre.  
Harry dejó el cuerpo de Neville apoyado en la hierba y, sin resultado alguno, tratar de parar su llanto. ¿Por qué se había sacrificado Neville? No había necesidad para hacerlo. La única respuesta que Harry encontraba era que, como había pasado a principios del curso, todos los que estaban a su alrededor corrían peligro. Nunca había tenido tiempo de conocer a Neville y él tampoco a él. ¿Por qué se sacrificó Neville por alguien que apenas conocía?  
Se puso de pie, tratando de superar su realidad. Había visto, en su sueño, la muerte de Neville pero lo que había visto había sido diferente. Aquello le demostraba que el futuro podía cambiar si las acciones y/o actitudes eran diferentes. Nadie puede predecir siempre bien el futuro, como había dicho Dumbledore cuando él estaba en tercer curso.  
Paso su mano por su cara para sacarse las lágrimas. A pesar de a verse sacado las lagrimas de la cara, el dolor continuaba adentro de él. No podía creer que Neville Longbottom, el muchacho que le temía a Severus Snape, el chico que no era para nada bueno en pociones, hubiera muerto y, encima, por su culpa. Como lamentaba no haberle hecho caso a Longbottom.  
- Lo siento, Neville Longbottom- dijo en voz alta.

Capitulo 35- El peso que Harry carga en la espalda

Había vuelto a la enfermería. Ya se había curado sus heridas. Lily se había quedado dormida en la espera de su regreso. Se había acostado pero no podía dormirse. Recordaba toda la sangre y las últimas palabras de Neville le resonaban en la cabeza. Ahora, más que nunca, deseaba vengarse. Había cometido un error grande y, solo por ese único error, había muerto el primero de la leyenda. No volvería a cometer de nuevo ese error con Lilian, o eso trataría. Le parecían tan sabias las palabras que Neville le había dirigido aquella noche, muchas de las palabras eran respuestas que Harry no había podido sacar a sus preguntas.  
Esa noche, Harry no durmió bien. Había tenido una pesadilla, más bien, había vuelto a vivir la experiencia de aquella noche. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los rostros tristes de Ron y Hermione. Lily todavía no se había levantado.  
- Harry, encontraron hoy, hace unas pocas horas, el cuerpo de Neville. Esta muerto- dijo Ron con tristeza. Harry bajo la cabeza. Hermione sollozaba. Harry, para consolar a Herm, la abrazo. Pero él mismo tenía esas enormes ganas de llorar.  
- Murió por una apuñalada pero, no de cuchillo ni nada parecido, si no de una de las pinzas de Nomardrib- dijo Ron.  
- ¿Cómo... averiguaron eso?- preguntó Harry. Las palabras casi no le salían de la boca.  
- Tiene las marcas. Además, era seguro- dijo Ron.  
Pocas horas después, Lily y Harry salieron de la enfermería. Lily había tratado muchas veces de que Harry le contará como había muerto Neville. Pero Harry hacía como si nada y se negaba(para su interior)contestar. No le había contado a nadie como había muerto Neville y había obligado a Lily a ocultar que él había sido el último en verlo con vida.  
Harry, después de haber salido de la enfermería, no hablo con nadie. Se dedicó a pasear por uno de los invernaderos(no el de la noche anterior)necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar solo. Pero, luego de un rato de estar solo, Arabella entró en el invernadero y se asombró de ver a Harry.  
- Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Pensaba- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Bueno, ya que estas aquí, ¿quieres ayudarme?  
- Depende que clase de favor- sonrió Harry.  
- Me enviaron a buscar pistas de la muerte de Neville- dijo Arabella. A Harry, el estómago le dio una vuelta.  
- OK- dijo Harry tratando de aparentar entusiasmo.  
Fueron al invernadero donde todo había cambiado, para Harry, la noche anterior.  
No era fácil buscar pistas ya sabiendo lo que había sucedido. Luego de un rato, tomaron un descanso.  
- Fue una lastima- susurró Arabella.  
- ¿Qué fue una lastima?- preguntó Harry.  
- No haber estado en ese momento- dijo su madrina observando el lugar donde había una mancha de sangre.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque se podría haber evitado su muerte  
- ¿Segura?  
- Si alguien experto en la medicina o con poderes curativos hubiera estado con él... pero tendría que haber racionado al instante, sino no daría resultado- contestó Arabella tristemente. Harry apretó los puños.  
- Me preguntó si alguien estaba con él y sino, que sucedió- murmuró la profesora.  
- Si- contestó Harry poniéndose de pie, Arabella se sorprendió- yo estaba con él y sé perfectamente que sucedió.  
- Pero, en ese momento, ¿no estabas en la enfermería?- preguntó Arabella.  
- En ese momento, no- dijo Harry. Arabella le puso una mano en el hombro.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?  
- Murió por mi culpa, salvándome la vida. Se suponía que yo venía a salvarle la vida y fue al revés- susurró Harry. Arabella lo contempló.  
- En todo momento, me arriesgue por él, le dije un montón de veces que se fuera pero él no lo hizo. Quedé paralizado por la araña. Ella se disponía a matarme y Neville se interpuso. Todavía no entiendo porque no hizo lo que le dije- dijo Harry  
- Yo sé porque, Harry- dijo Arabella abrazándolo- porque él te consideraba su amigo y los amigos nunca se abandonan entre sí. ¿Acaso tú lo hubieras abandonado?  
- Pero, todos los que están a mí alrededor... primero mi madre, luego Cedric Diggory, Hermione... ahora Neville... - Figg quedó sorprendida al ver a Harry tan mal- todo por mi culpa  
- Pero, ¿por qué lo dices?- pero arabella no obtuvo respuesta porque Harry, de repente, había desaparecido.

------------------------

Harry se apareció en un aula. Quería pensar. ¿Por qué siempre las personas que estaban a su alrededor debían sufrir por él? ¿Solo por qué era el heredero de Gryffindor, tenía extraños poderes y un pasado atormentado?  
Harry, sin saber porque, subió la manga del brazo izquierdo y observó la marca tenebrosa. Era horrible.  
- Voldemort- susurró harry- él destruyó mi vida y la de muchas personas.  
Pero seguía sin entender muchas cosas. ¿Qué beneficios le traería a Nomardrib aliarse a semejante monstruo? ¿Por qué continuaba con la tos de aquel virus provocado por la araña? Con estos pensamientos, volvió a bajar la manga izquierda de la túnica, volviendo a ocultar la marca. Luego, meditó. Capaz no había hecho bien en desaparecerse sin dejar rastro. Seguro que Arabella estaría preocupada.  
Salió del aula y se dirigió al despacho de Arabella. Al entrar, se encontró con Sirius, Remus y Arabella. Esta última lo abrazo.  
- Me has hecho pegar un susto de muerte, ¿sabes, Harry?- dijo su madrina.  
- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad- Creo que Arabella exageró las cosas...  
- En el aula de transformaciones, pensando. Lo lamento, Arabella, no era mi intención asustarte- Arabella suspiró. Le pidió a Remus y a Sirius que la dejaran sola con Harry. Ellos aceptaron y se retiraron.  
- Quería hablarte de lo último que me dijiste en el invernadero- dijo Arabella- ¿por qué dijiste eso? Tú no tienes la culpa de todo lo que habías dicho.  
- Es solo que, a veces, pienso que sin mi presencia todas aquellas muertes o sufrimientos no estarían- dijo Harry pero después de haber estado un tiempo solo y pensando había llegado a una conclusión- Pero, al mismo tiempo, muchas alegrías y momentos felices tampoco estarían y sería una verdadera lastima.  
- Así es. Hay muchas cosas que nos han hecho como somos ahora. Por eso, nunca hay que apenarse y dejar de vivir el presente. Aunque hay veces que es necesario no pasar por alto el pasado o el futuro- dijo Arabella sonriendo, contenta de que Harry hubiera sacado una solución- aunque no te negaré que James muchas veces me dijo lo que me dijiste en el invernadero. Ellos dieron la vida por tí, Harry, y es por eso que la tienes que disfrutar. Neville, también. Sé que él tenía mucho por vivir pero tú también. Diggory no murió por tu culpa sino por Voldemort. Hermione, que sufre a tu lado, es ahí porque te quiere y desea tu bien.

Capitulo 36- Una solución a uno de los problemas

Harry salió del despacho de Arabella con la mente despejada. Realmente, le había gustado la conversación. A pesar de no ser un tema muy divertido había sido para él una cierta ayuda.  
Se dirigió a la sala común del fénix. Al entrar, se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos. Las preguntas "¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué no te apareciste en toda la tarde?" Fueron las que Harry escuchó de inmediato.  
- Una a la vez- contestó Harry- ¿Dónde estuve? En los invernaderos, aula de transformaciones y despacho de Arabella. ¿Cómo estas? No entiendo porque debería estar mal. ¿Por qué no me aparecí en toda la tarde? Porque estuve pensando. Y, si me permiten, estoy muy cansado... Bye.  
Subió a los dormitorios y se acostó en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy temprano. Se vistió y bajó a la sala común en la cual no había nadie. Pero no era su objetivo ir a la sala común y esperar a sus amigos sino que, caminó hacia las mazmorras.  
Observó el cuadro que daba paso al pasadizo de los herederos. Entró y sacó un libro, el único que no había leído de la estantería de Godric, y observó su tapa. "Obtener poderes inigualables y extraños conocimientos sobre la magia y hechiceria" era el título del libro. Harry no lo había leído porque era un libro con setecientas páginas. Lo tomo(era muy pesado)y sacó la varita y susurró:  
- Ligerus incantem- el libro se hizo tan ligero como uno de veinte páginas y luego dijo- Invisitaus- el ejemplar se hizo invisible en las manos de Harry. Harry era el único que podría verlo al ser quien invocó el hechizo.  
Lo guardo en la mochila(fue una experiencia media rara)y salió directo para pociones. Llegó unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase. En cambio, sus amigos llegaron a la hora justa. Al terminar pociones, Hermione, Ron y Lily se acercaron a Harry quien iba a emprender su camino hacia la biblioteca.  
- ¿Dónde estuviste antes de la clase de pociones? Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes... - dijo Ron.  
- Pues, yo no estuve en todas partes, estuve en la biblioteca.  
Pero, cuando Hermione iba a decir algo se les acercó Snape.  
- Potter, el director... - Snape mostró su odio al decir "director"- desea verlo... AHORA  
- OK, esta bien. Gracias y adiós- dijo Harry y tomo su rumbo hacia el despacho, tan conocido, de Sirius.  
Tocó la puerta antes de entrar. Sirius le pidió que tomara asiento animadamente.  
- Me he enterado por Arabella lo que sucedió con Neville- dijo Sirius- pero no es por eso que te he llamado. Albus quiere que hagas una "investigación" sobre las raíces de tu familia. Dice que sacarás provecho de este trabajo. Si necesitas ayuda con algún familiar siempre nos puedes consultar. ¿Te parece bien?  
- No tengo problema y si dumbledore dice que sacaré algún provecho, será mejor que lo haga- sonrió Harry- ¿algo más?  
- Eso es todo.  
Como el día siguiente no tendría clase, Harry usó a pleno esa noche para averiguar algunos de sus familiares. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que sería muy difícil completar el proyecto. Luego, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Sacó el libro de Gryffindor y se lo dispuso a leer.

Ron bajó a la sala común la siguiente mañana. Hermione y Lily conversaban animadamente con Draco Malfoy. Ron se les acercó.  
- Hello dormilón- dijo Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- ¿De qué hablaban tan animados? ¿Dónde esta Harry?- preguntó Ron.  
- Pues, ni rastros de Harry. Bueno, estabamos recordando los viejos tiempos- dijo Draco.  
- Lo dices como si hubieran pasado siglos y solo fue hace uno o dos años- dijo Ron.  
- Bueno, pero hace mucho que no nos sentamos todos juntos y nos reímos como en esos tiempos- dijo Lily  
- En eso tienes razón- dijo Ron- me pregunto dónde estará Harry... - en ese momento, el nombrado apareció en la sala común.  
- Hola- saludó él sin notar las miradas de sus amigos.  
- ¿Dónde estabas?  
- En la biblioteca- susurró Harry bostezando y estirando los brazos.  
- ¿A estas horas de la mañana y un sábado?- preguntó Hermione que lo conocía bastante bien para creerle.  
- Pues, si- dijo Harry.  
- ¿Y cómo lo puedes probar?- preguntó Ron levantando una ceja. Pero para la sorpresa de los otros, Harry buscó en la mochila un libro y lo sacó.  
- Con este libro- dijo Harry- lo acabo de sacar- agregó mostrándoles el sello que tenía en la primera hoja. Este indicaba la hora y el día que había sido retirado.  
- ¿El presente en busca de un pasado?- preguntó hermione leyendo el título del libro- ¿para qué lo quieres leer?  
- Estoy haciendo un trabajo que me mando Sirius de parte de Dumbledore- dijo Harry volviendo a guardar el libro.  
- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó entusiasmada Hermione.  
- Según Dumbledore, sería bueno que estudiará las raíces de mi familia- dijo Harry.  
- Pero, de parte de madre tienes familia muggle- dijo Ron- ¿esa parte también?  
- No- dijo Harry- he pasado ayer y hoy con este trabajo. ¡No será fácil terminar el trabajo!  
- Bueno, pues, si te ayudamos seguro que lo terminaras antes de que cante un gallo- dijo Ron con entusiasmo. Todos los miraron sorprendidos.  
- Primero, ¿no es qué no te gusta la biblioteca y perder el tiempo con libros?- dijo Hermione- y segundo... Dudo que lo terminemos rápido. No será fácil encontrar todos los miembros de la familia de Harry.  
- ¿Cuántos llevas?- preguntó Lily a Harry. Harry sacó un pergamino donde tenía anotaciones.  
- Pues, sabemos que Godric se caso con Rowena y tuvieron a un hijo único, Kelvin Gryffindor. Este se caso con Elizabeth... y hasta ahí. Miles de años después, Adrián y mi abuela(quien no tengo idea quien es), dieron luz a James Potter quien es mi padre.  
- Creo que nos falta un largo camino- dijo Hermione.

Esa noche, Harry se dirigió al pasadizo de los herederos. Para su asombro, Nomardrib no se encontraba allí, fue una suerte para Harry.  
¿Por qué se encontraba allí? Quería probar alguno de sus otros poderes. Había leído sobre hacerse invisible sin tener que usar la capa. Había leído los procedimientos. Solamente tenía que pensar en ser invisible. Pues, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que esta forma era más útil que la capa. Ocultaba materialidad, por lo tanto, evitaba que hiciera ruido.  
- ¡Sorprendente! Esto es más bueno de lo que pensé- dijo Harry alegremente. Luego, volvió a ser visible(solo tenías que pensar en serlo)  
Pero cuando iba a irse del pasadizo, un libro en la estantería de Slytherin llamó su atención. Caminó hacia la estantería y sacó el libro. No tenía título. Lo abrió por la mitad y leyó. Al terminar de leer, Harry no podía creerlo. Voldemort no debía saberlo. Ese texto hablaba de la marca tenebrosa. Se veía que venía de generación. Slytherin también había hecho algo parecido. Lo que más sorprendió a Harry era esta frase:  
"Las marcas, que durarán por generaciones, solo tendrán algo en común: que solo los fundadores de Hogwarts y sus herederos podrán borrarla. Yo(Salazar)no quería esta igualdad ni tampoco este defecto pero las cosas me obligaron, no había otra opción. De esta manera, los herederos podrían hacer desaparecer las marcas".

Harry observó la marca tenebrosa de su brazo. ¿Sería verdad que podría borrar aquella marca? Pasó su mano derecha por la marca. Un escalofrío recorrió el brazo izquierdo. Harry, sin saber lo que hacía, dijo unas palabras en otro idioma mientras cerraba sus ojos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la marca ya no estaba y tampoco la sensación fría.

Capitulo 37- La biblioteca, un lugar de batalla

- Ja, ja, ja, ¿No era que la biblioteca contaba con toda la información necesaria no importará el tema?- dijo alegremente Ron burlándose de Hermione. Estaban en la biblioteca.  
- No le veo lo gracioso. Nosotros nos ofrecimos a ayudar a Harry pero parece que te lo tomaste en broma- dijo Hermione enfadada.  
- Hablando de Harry, ¿dónde estará? No lo hemos visto desde la mañana- dijo Lily.  
- Ya se aparecerá- dijo Ron alegremente. En ese instante Harry apareció en la biblioteca.  
- Hola, ¿encontraron algo?- dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Hermione.  
- No- dijo Hermione un poco decepcionada- ¿dónde estabas?  
- Tenía unas dudas y estuve un rato pensando...  
- En una chica hermosa que gusta de vos y no es este monstruo sabelotodo- dijo Ron en broma- corrección, casi todo- Harry se sonrojó y Hermione lo observó.  
- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?  
- No tiene importancia  
- Bien, entonces, Harry Potter, ¿en qué pensabas qué era tan importante?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Primero, en una chica muy hermosa- Hermione lo miró- no te preocupes, hablaba de tí, tú eres la única.  
Lily soltó una risita y Ron casi se cae de la silla de las carcajadas.  
- No le encuentro lo gracioso- dijo Harry observando extrañado a Ron.  
- Deberías ser poeta, Harry, pero antes que nada, no mientas, ¿sí?  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Me refiero que Hermione... ¿una chica preciosa?- dijo Ron en broma pero se calló después de ver la cara de Harry.  
- Pero sobre todo, me preocupa... -pero cuando iba a hablar lo pensó mejor y dijo- será mejor en un lugar más privado

Fueron a la sala común y, en voz baja, Harry les contó a sus amigos el poder de hacerse invisible y el libro de Slytherin. Luego, como había hecho para que la marca desapareciera.  
- ¿En serio?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida y fascinada a la vez.  
- Aja- dijo Harry. Luego agregó- podríamos luego intentarlo contigo, Herm, pero que sea a la noche.

Esa noche, se encontraron devuelta en la sala común. Después de sacarle la marca a Hermione irían devuelta a la biblioteca para seguir investigando.  
- ¿Segura, Herm?- preguntó Harry antes de tocar la marca. Hermione asintió. Harry suspiró y recitó las mismas palabras en otro idioma que había dicho antes mientras tocaba la marca de Herm. La marca desapareció.  
Hermione, luego de observar el brazo izquierdo, abrazó a Harry. Harry no entendía por que.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca. La cual, al ser de noche, estaba desierta. Sacaron unos libros y se quedaron leyendo.  
En ese momento, Harry y Ron estaban sentados en una mesa mientras Lily y Hermione paseaban entre las estanterías buscando algo de utilidad. Un movimiento entre las sombras hizo que Harry sacara los ojos del libro. Observó a su alrededor. ¿Sería su imaginación? Examinó la biblioteca. Lo único en movimiento eran las chicas, que seguían mirando las estanterías, y Ron. Bueno, decir que Ron estaba en movimiento es una forma de decir porque se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro.  
- Ron- susurró Harry. Obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido de Ron- ¿no sentiste qué algo se movía, aparte de las chicas?  
- ¿Qué dices, Harry? Creo que tú también te quedaste dormido- dijo Ron mientras se refregaba los ojos- no hay nadie más a parte de nosotros.  
- Pero... -entonces, Harry supo que no era su imaginación. Una sombra se movió en la oscuridad. Harry se puso de pie, sacó la varita y corrió hacia las chicas con Ron atrás.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione cuando Harry las alcanzó.  
Pero no hubo tiempo de responder. La sombra caminó hacia ellos lentamente. Los pasos de la sombra resonaban en la desierta biblioteca. Harry extendió la varita y susurró:  
- Lumos  
Unos ojos rojos resplandecieron. Lily, Ron y Hermione retrocedieron unos pasos mientras Harry permanecía inmóvil. La luz de la varita de Harry mostró el rostro de, nada más ni nada menos que, Tom Marvolo Riddle o mejor dicho, Lord Voldemort.  
- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Harry Potter- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa maliciosa. Todas las luces de la biblioteca se prendieron y las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron de golpe.  
- La última vez que nos vimos fue en la mansión Riddle, ¿verdad? Lamento mucho haberme tenido que ir pero, eran unos asuntos que no podían esperar- dijo Voldemort- aunque, ¿Qué asuntos son más importantes que Harry James Potter? Pero esos asuntos tenían algo que ver con el Heredero de Godric Gryffindor. Estaba encontrándome con Nomardrib para que esta visita a Prakigam fuera posible- Voldemort observó a Lily, Hermione y Ron que estaban detrás de Harry con las varitas en la mano- no esperaba compañía. No sabes como lamento la muerte de Neville Longbottom.  
Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Harry no soportó más y gritó:  
- Stupefy- Voldemort salió lanzado unos cuantos metros.  
Harry volteo hacia sus amigos. Corrieron en sentido contrario a Voldemort.  
- Lo mejor será que... -comenzó a decir Harry pero hermione lo interrumpió.  
- No te dejaremos solo  
- No era precisamente eso lo que les iba a pedir... -pero algo cayó del techo de la biblioteca. Se separaron para esquivarlo. Era Nomardrib.  
¿Qué podía ser peor que eso? Estaban en la biblioteca Lily, Ron, Hermione, él, Voldemort y Nomardrib. Las puertas estaban cerradas y, seguramente, Voldemort había hecho algún hechizo para que no se escucharan los ruidos estando fuera de la biblioteca.  
¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes de la presencia de Voldemort y Nomardrib? Estaban solos en la biblioteca, si escucharan algún ruido era algo raro. ¿Por qué no se habían dado cuenta?  
- No los esperaba a todos- Dijo Nomardrib- Esperaba a Potter pero no a sus "fieles" acompañantes.  
- ¿Por qué solo esperabas a Harry?- preguntó Lily desafiante.  
- Creo que Potter puede contestar esa pregunta- dijo Voldemort acercándose al grupo.  
- Muchas noches las he pasado en la biblioteca- murmuró Harry.  
- Por eso sabíamos que este sería el mejor lugar para encontrarlo- dijo Voldemort fríamente- ¿sabes que la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasas solo, sin compañía de nadie?  
- ¿Cómo lo saben...?  
- Por supuesto que te habrás dado cuenta, Potter, que he estado desaparecida demasiado tiempo... pues, en ese tiempo, averigüé lo necesario para encontrarte solo... - susurró la araña.  
- Pero, estabas harto de venir solo, ¿Verdad Harry?- se burló Voldemort.  
Dos rayos de distinto color se cruzaron en el aire. Uno había sido enviado por Harry y el otro por Voldemort. Como ambos rayos fueron convocados mediante activamente, no se realizó el encantamiento invertido. Cuando chocaron sintieron una explosión y salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones.  
Luego de esto se dividieron en diferentes grupos. Lily, Ron y Hermione trataban de detener a Nomardrib mientras Harry y Voldemort discutían.  
Voldemort se acercó a Harry lentamente mientras este lo miraba con odio.  
- Siempre lo dije, tú deberías ser mi heredero- dijo Voldemort lentamente- tienes todas las características para serlo. Tus poderes son inigualables. Te pareces mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad- Harry lo miró con asco- pero eres igual a tu padre. No solo físicamente sino también mentalmente. Y tus acciones lo aprueban. Ambos se enamoraron de horribles sangres sucias. Ambos desperdician(en el caso de James, desperdició) sus poderes. Ambos están (en el caso de James estaba)del lado de Dumbledore. ¡Pero deberías observar como terminó él, Harry! No cometas el mismo error que tu padre.  
- ¿De que error hablas, Voldemort? Mi padre no cometió ningún error enfrente de ti- dijo Harry  
- Cometió el error de estar al lado de Dumbledore. Si no fuera por eso, seguiría vivo, Harry- dijo Voldemort- también mira a los que estaban a su alrededor. Pettigrew lo traicionó. Black también. No hablemos del licántropo. Fletcher es demasiado egoísta para asumir sus equivocaciones. ¿Cómo sabes si ellos no harán lo mismo?- dijo Voldemort señalando a los otros tres amigos que estaban con Nomardrib- Harry, guardas mucho poder. Ese poder podría aumentar si te unieras a mí. Serías reconocido por la comunidad mágica por tus poderes. Deberías ser el siguiente heredero de Salazar Slytherin.  
- Sabes perfectamente que soy el heredero de Gryffindor... y no de Slytherin- murmuró Harry.  
- Pero estuviste a punto de ir a Slytherin en Hogwarts... ¿no, Harry?- dijo voldemort observándolo con una mirada triunfante- ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubieras ido a Slytherin? Además, ¿por qué el sombrero seleccionador te quiso mandar a esa casa? ¡Porque perteneces ahí, Harry, porque eres el siguiente heredero de Slytherin...!  
- Eso es absurdo- dijo Harry tratando de alejarse de Voldemort.  
- Pero dime... ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubieras ido a Slytherin?- dijo Voldemort- principalmente, no estarías con ellos- agregó señalando a Lily, Ron y Hermione- no estarías aquí... ¡estarías de mi lado, Potter! Y eso es lo que deberías hacer... ¿acaso querrás desperdiciar tus poderes como futuro heredero de Slytherin?  
- Nunca he dado signo de ser heredero de Slytherin... me parece absurdo.  
- Ah ¿seguro que no? Digo, ¿por qué hablas Pársel, eh? ¿Por qué tienes las características para ser un Slytherin? Haces cualquier cosa para lograr tus fines y tendrías verdaderos amigos si hubieras ido ahí- dijo Voldemort contradiciéndolo.  
- Solo hablo Pársel porque, la noche que me hiciste esta cicatriz, dejaste algunos poderes en mí- susurró Harry.  
- ¡Muy bien, Harry! Pero lo que vos no te imaginaras es que ese no es el único poder que tienes- dijo el señor tenebroso con una sonrisa que a Harry no le gusto nada.  
Pero, cuando Voldemort iba a acabar su frase, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de repente y entraron a la sala cuatro personas. Arabella y Remus se dirigieron a ayudar a Lily, Hermione y Ron con la araña. Dumbledore y Sirius se acercaron a Harry y a Voldemort.  
- No esperaba que pudieran abrir la puerta- dijo Voldemort con una alegría al verlos. Pero cuando Dumbledore se iba a acercar más Voldemort dijo- no te acerques más, Albus, porque te aseguro que no tendré piedad- Sacó la varita y señalo a Harry que permanecía inmóvil.  
- No tendrás el valor, Voldemort- dijo Albus- lo necesitas, no le harás daño porque lo necesitas.  
- Tienes mucha razón, Dumbledore, pero no tanta. Crucio- Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas por el dolor- ¿Qué me dices, eh? Creo que continuaré con la conversación que tenía con Harry, era más interesante que esta.  
- A ver, ¿en qué quedamos? A sí, como te decía, no es el único poder que tienes- dijo Voldemort volviéndose hacia Harry que seguía en el piso- te los puedo mostrar.  
- No gracias, no necesito más- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y observando a Voldemort.  
- No era una pregunta, Harry- dijo Voldemort con los ojos brillantes- Te mostraré los poderes que contiene tu cicatriz.- estiró el dedo índice y toco la cicatriz que Harry tenía en la frente. Mientras lo hacía susurro unas palabras en Pársel.  
Pero Harry sintió, mientras Voldemort decía las palabras en Pársel, un tremendo dolor en todo su cuerpo. Por esa razón, no entendió las palabras de Voldemort. Cayó al suelo, desmayado.

Capitulo 38- Los Poderes Ocultos

Harry sentía un gran peso en todo su cuerpo. Estaba despierto, pero no había abierto los ojos. Le parecía un gran esfuerzo. Sentía voces a su alrededor pero las sentía distantes. Tampoco las entendía.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, ninguna de las personas que estaban a su alrededor se dio cuenta. Las imágenes le eran borrosas pero reconoció a Sirius a su lado y a Arabella. Estaba en la enfermería, y nadie más se encontraba allí aparte de él y los dos adultos.  
Repentinamente recordó el encuentro con Voldemort y el último suceso antes de desmayarse. Se incorporó, dándole un sobresalto a su padrino y a su madrina.  
- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Arabella.  
- Eso creo- dijo Harry medio confundido. Arabella puso su mano en la frente de su ahijado para ver si tenía fiebre. Pero no, estaba con temperatura normal. Pero su cicatriz estaba tremendamente fría.  
- ¿Hace cuánto estoy en la enfermería?- preguntó Harry.  
- Dos horas como máximo- dijo Sirius- ¿seguro que te sientes bien?  
- Si, estoy bien- dijo Harry desviando la mirada.  
Arabella y Sirius le contaron a Harry lo sucedido luego de que se desmayara. Luego de la conversación, para nada interesante, Arabella y Sirius le sugirieron a Harry que descansara.

Días después, Harry y sus amigos se encontraban en la sala común comentando la clase de pociones que habían tenido. Snape se había comportado muy raro. No era que les preocupara pero había sido demasiado extraño.  
- Me pregunto porque estará tan alterado. Nunca lo habíamos visto así, y eso que lo conocemos hace ocho años- dijo Hermione pensativamente.  
- Mañana veremos- dijo Lily.  
- ¿Mañana?- preguntó Ron sin entender.  
- Mañana tenemos devuelta pociones- dijo Lily- allí veremos si era mal humor o porque algo le paso.  
- Eso nunca lo sabremos- dijo Harry- siempre está de mal humor, nunca lo veremos sonriendo de felicidad.  
- Salvo que cupido le dé con una flecha- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Todos rieron menos Ron.  
- ¿Qué es cupido?- preguntó Ron. Lily y Hermione soltaron una risita.  
- ¿No sabes que es?- preguntó Hermione burlona. Ron la observo con furia.  
- De seguro que es algo muggle- dijo Ron molesto.  
- No, Ronny, no es nada de muggles. En realidad, es de tanto como de muggles como de magos, o mejor dicho, de brujas- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Qué?- las chicas se siguieron riendo entonces Ron miró a Harry- ¿Qué es?  
- Es como una especie de dios del amor. Dicen que enamora hasta a las personas sin corazón(solo algunas)- dijo Harry- es todo lo que sé- Ron se quedó pensativo.  
- Capaz llegó el turno de Snape- dijo Ron sin creerse a sí mismo- pero lo dudo- Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí, sonrieron y se mataron a carcajadas.  
- ¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó Hermione. Ni ella ni Lily los habían escuchado.  
- De nada importante- dijo Ron tratando de relajarse.

Se fueron a acostar. Al día siguiente, desayunaron y, desgraciadamente, se dirigieron a pociones.  
Pociones ya era un problema. Aunque sea, en Hogwarts, habían sido pociones fáciles y, por lo tanto, les facilitaba el tolerar a Snape. En cambio, en Prakigam, las pociones no podían ser más complicadas y, ahora, Snape estaba de pésimo humor y la clase resultaba ser insoportable.  
Pero Snape nunca había estado así. Ardía hasta las orejas y sus ojos furiosos siempre estaban fijos, de reojo, en Harry. Eso a Harry lo ponía nervioso. Al terminar la clase, todos estaban recogiendo las cosas cuando Snape llamó a Harry por encima del alboroto.  
Snape esperó a que el resto de la clase se retirara y, luego de eso, observó a Harry con una mirada fulminante. Cuando se disponía a hablar, entró la profesora McGonagall. Le pidió a Severus que le hiciera un favor, según McGonagall, era urgente. Pero Snape le dijo a Harry que no se fuera, que permaneciera allí hasta que él volviera.

Cuando Severus se retiro, Harry suspiró. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Pero mientras pensaba su atención se fijo en su alrededor. Se sentía incomodo, como si algo lo molestara. Observó a su alrededor con más determinación.  
- Que raro- susurró Harry.  
Sintió un ruido atrás de él. Se dio vuelta, no había nada. Ya era demasiado extraño. Se puso de pie(ya que estaba sentado)y caminó lentamente hacia el centro del aula. De un movimiento brusco, Harry giró y retrocedió unos pasos.  
Una sombra se le acercó. Cuando ya estaba suficientemente cerca, los ojos de figura brillaron de una manera muy extraña. Harry notó una sonrisa malévola en la cara de aquella persona. Todo el cuerpo de la persona, salvo por el rostro, estaba cubierto por una capa negra. Harry rezaba para su adentro que no fuera... ¿Cómo nadie lo había visto en Prakigam?  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué buscas?- susurró Harry.  
- No deberías tratarme así. De mí heredaste tus poderes. Vine a enseñarte lo que puedes hacer porque, como sabes, no nos dejaron la última vez- dijo Lord Voldemort. Solo estaba a unos pasos de él- hace aproximadamente una semana que eres heredero de Slytherin pero, en realidad, lo fuiste desde que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro. Tu cicatriz guardaba todos tus poderes. Si hubieras ido a Slytherin, se hubieran liberado solos. Por eso el sombrero quería mandarte allí, ¿sabes? Ja ja ja- rió Voldemort. Harry lo observó con odio.  
Voldemort iba a continuar cuando la puerta del aula se volvió a abrir y apareció Snape. Al principio, buscó a Harry por toda el aula. Cuando noto a Voldemort se puso tremendamente pálido. A Voldemort le brillaban los ojos.  
- Severus, tanto tiempo- dijo Voldemort acercándose al ex- mortífago- no esperaba encontrarte por aquí... pero creo que tu destino es encontrarte conmigo. Me traicionaste y los que hacen eso pagan las consecuencias. Hoy morirás- Snape estaba de piedra. Parecía que estaba muy paralizado para no poder hacer otra cosa que mirar a Voldemort (no podía verse la expresión de su mirada)  
- No perderé mi tiempo... Avada Kedavra- dijo Voldemort señalando a Snape. Pero Harry, usando sus poderes como heredero de Gryffindor, paró el rayo, evitando quedarse sin profesor de pociones.  
Snape no había salido dañando ni nada por el estilo pero cayó desmayado. Harry meditó si Snape se había desmayado por la impresión de haber estado a un paso de la muerte o por la impresión que le dio cuando supo que su detestado alumno, Harry Potter, le había salvado la vida.  
- No esperaba que hicieras eso por Severus, Harry- dijo Voldemort- pensaba que lo dejarías morir... como lo detestas tanto... como tu padre...  
- Esa no es razón para dejarlo morir- susurró Harry observando a Voldemort con un odio incontenible.  
- Pero ese no es el punto. Yo vine devuelta aquí para terminar nuestra conversación... -pero Harry lo interrumpió.  
- Es imposible que sea Heredero de Gryffindor y Slytherin a la vez... sería un delirio, una barbaridad...  
- ¿Por qué es imposible? Los poderes de Slytherin y Gryffindor no eran muy diferentes que digamos... por eso nadie se dio cuenta (de los que saben que eres heredero de Gryffindor) que tu cicatriz te iba proviniendo de los poderes de Slytherin. La única diferencia es que Slytherin usaba sus poderes en forma oscura mientras Gryffindor la usaba para todo lo contrario. No me puedes decir que no te sientes diferente desde que Lucius Malfoy te hizo la herida en el brazo derecho, el año pasado en el callejón Diagon- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa maligna. Harry retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de Voldemort.  
- Esta vez no vengo a hacerte daño, Harry. Ahora que eres mi heredero no me conviene dañarte. Pero mi deber es demostrarte tus poderes... Pero solamente tú puedes manejarlos... así que te sugiero que trates de mantener la calma. El odio que sientes es tu peor enemigo, mejor dicho, tu mismo eres tu propio enemigo, peor que yo... recuerda eso... - y luego de decir esta frase, Voldemort desapareció sin dejar rastro.  
Al principio Harry se quedo pensando en lo que Voldemort le había dicho pero luego se dio cuenta que Snape continuaba inconsciente. Se acercó a Severus y trato de levantarlo. Tuvo éxito pero la primera frase que dijo Snape fue una pregunta en que Harry se sintió incomodo.  
- ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?- preguntó.  
- Eh... bueno, pues, usted es un profesor, es mi profesor... -dijo Harry buscando una excusa en medio de su incomodidad  
- Esa no es excusa- dijo Snape. Harry no pudo interpretar el tono de voz de Severus.  
- Bueno, no sé porque lo hice. Seguramente, porque no me gustaría verlo, a usted, muerto... a pesar de odiarlo no es razón para dejar que muera sin hacer nada, ya que yo podía hacer algo- dijo Harry simplemente. Luego agregó- Creo que lo que me tenía que decir será en otra ocasión o llegaré tarde a la siguiente clase. Con permiso...  
Salió del aula de pociones. Suspiró. Estaba harto de todo aquello. ¿Por qué todo a él? Siempre todo a él. Todavía le quedaba la duda de lo que le quería decir Snape. También la respuesta a la pregunta de Snape... ¿por qué lo había salvado si era que lo detestaba tanto? Capaz para luego no sentirse culpable o algo por el estilo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó la noche en la que Neville había muerto. No había sido hace mucho pero lo recordaba como si fueran años. La sangre en la hierba, las últimas palabras de su compañero... todo era un dolor tremendo, una carga continua sobre su conciencia.  
Pensando que sería mejor pensar en eso luego, se encaminó hacia Transformaciones.

Capitulo 39- La discusion con Snape

- Me tienes harto con eso de "Sino aprobamos... " me haces recordar cuando estabamos en Hogwarts y nos hinchabas con los Extasis- dijo Ron. Estaba comenzando una discusión con Hermione. Protestaba porque tenían que estudiar tanto.  
- Los Examenes son dentro de un mes y medio- dijo Hermione- ¡Además, estos son más difíciles que los de Hogwarts!  
Estaban a una semana de terminar Marzo. Solo había pasado un día desde que Harry se había encontrado con Voldemort en el aula de Pociones. No se lo había comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a Draco, al que siempre le contaba aquel tipo de cosas.  
- Oh... vamos, ¿no podemos estudiar algún día en paz?- preguntó Lilian comenzando a enfadarse.  
- La verdad que Lilian tiene razón- puntualizó Draco. Estaban estudiando los cinco juntos.  
- Últimamente están muy de amigos- dijo Hermione a Draco y a Lily- ¿no será qué decidiste dejar a Ron por alguien mejor, Lily? ¿Y vos Draco? ¿Cómo andas con Parkinson?- Ron fulminó a Herm con la mirada mientras Lily la observaba indignada y Draco la miraba con una mirada media perdida. Harry se limito a observar.  
- Siempre metiendo la pata ¿eh, Granger?- dijo Ron sumamente enfadado por el comentario de Hermione.  
- La verdad que estuvo de más- dijo Lily indignada por la actitud de su amiga.  
- OK, metí la pata- dijo Hermione medio en un susurro casi inaudible y bajando la mirada.  
Harry no supo porque se le paso, en aquel momento, el recuerdo de la poción del amor. Recordó aquel accidente. Ahora lo que estaba pasando se le hacia extraño... ¿por qué Hermione se había disculpado de aquella manera, como si estuviera celosa? De sus pensamientos lo sacó Draco que había notado lo pensativo que estaba Harry.  
- Bueno, pongámonos a estudiar y dejemos de pensar en otras cosas- dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Harry. Todos asintieron y se pusieron a estudiar.

Unos días después, luego de la lección de pociones, Snape llamó a Harry para terminar la charla que no había podido comenzar.  
Snape volvió a observar a Harry con su mirada permanente, aquella mirada que ponía nervioso a Harry.  
- No me lo puedes negar. A pesar de haberme salvado la vida, no te lo perdonaré. Sé que me salvaste para que yo te perdone pero eso no funciona conmigo. Capaz funcione con Black, incluso con Dumbledore, pero no conmigo- comenzó a decir Snape.  
- Ultimamente, no has tenido problemas con pociones, cosa que no sucedía en Hogwarts. No me creo el cuento de que "estudié en las vacaciones" o que lees continuamente los libros para aprobar la materia. ¿Qué has hecho, Potter? ¿Practicas las pociones? O mejor dicho, ¿realizas las pociones para algún fin en especial? ¿Para qué las utilizas, Potter?- preguntó Snape aumentando el tono de voz  
- ¿QUÉ?- preguntó Harry alterado.  
- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Potter, no me digas que no. En Hogwarts, vivías robando ingredientes de Pociones. Para qué las utilizabas, no era de mi interés. Pero ahora, Sabiendo muchas pociones oscuras, debo vigilarte. ¿Qué pociones realizas, Potter?  
- Yo no he realizado ninguna poción fuera de la clase, Profesor. Tampoco he robado nada- dijo Harry.  
- ¡NO mientas, Potter! Sé que tú robas los ingredientes... los ingredientes que me faltan... los desaparecidos. Realizas pociones secretas, lo sé. No me negaras que para realizar la poción para convertirte en animago no robaste ingredientes de mi despacho en Hogwarts.  
- Puede ser que en Hogwarts haya sacado algunos ingredientes de su despacho pero aquí, en Prakigam, no he robado nada...  
- Sabes perfectamente que, especialmente tú, no puedes andar durante la noche paseando. Nunca has hecho caso a eso, ¿eh, Potter? Nunca, y dudo que no estés capacitado para robar ingredientes de MI despacho sabiendo que Dumbledore esta en tu defensa por ser el Heredero de Godric Gryffindor. Yo no le veo lo sorprenderte al caso. Eres igual a tu padre... idéntico.  
- ¡No he robado nada de su despacho ni tampoco realizo pociones oscuras en secreto!- le contradijo Harry casi gritando- y si realmente quiere saberlo, ¡Yo no elegí ser el Heredero de Gryffindor! ¡Le cedo mi puesto!  
- Siempre con mentiras, ¿eh, Potter? Siempre metido en líos, siempre estorbando... siempre- dijo Snape lleno de odio.  
- ¡No debería quejarse! Le salve la vida y esa es la forma en que me lo agradece- dijo Harry tratando de contener su odio- no soporto más esto... - se dirigía a la puerta del aula cuando Snape lo agarró.  
- No te vas de aquí hasta que me digas para qué usas los ingredientes que robaste- dijo Snape mirándolo con una mirada amenazadora- y estoy seguro que no me salvaste la vida porque sí. Lo hiciste con algún fin en especial. No te convenía salvarme pero, para tapar todo, me salvaste. Pensabas que de esta manera todo se iba a olvidar. Si quieres que te lo diga, Hiciste lo mismo que tu padre cuando me salvo del licántropo maldito. Él pensaba que de esa manera me olvidaría de lo ocurrido antes o dejaría de meterme es sus asuntos, pero algún provecho sacaría. ¡Hiciste lo mismo!  
- Suélteme. No tiene derecho a decir eso- dijo Harry tratando de contener su odio. Recordaba la frase de Voldemort "El odio que sientes es tu peor enemigo"- no le he robado nada. No realizo pociones oscuras en secreto. No le estoy mintiendo. No lo salve por ningún fin en especial y tampoco tiene derecho a hablar así de mi padre. Pero, realmente, fui un tonto en no dejarlo morir a usted...  
- Nunca cambiaras. Terminaras igual que tus padres... igual- dijo Severus con puro odio. Harry pensó que eso podría haber sido la última palabra de Snape porque Harry tuvo una enormes ganas de realizar el maleficio asesino y matar a Snape en ese instante.  
- ¡Cállese! No entiende que... si continua hablando de esa manera... -Harry presentía que esas ganas que había tenido no habían sido su imaginación y que si aquella discusión continuaba iba a terminar mal- no pienso seguir discutiendo con usted... - salió del aula lo más rápido que pudo. Temblaba del odio que sentía. Apretaba fuertemente los puños.  
¿Cómo se atrevía Snape a decir eso si le había salvado la vida? El no había robado nada del despacho de Snape en Prakigam, no podía negar que en Hogwarts sí. Pero, a parte, ¿quién era el que realmente estaba robando los ingredientes? ¿Para qué? ¿Sería un invento de Snape para hace enfadar a Harry? ¿O tendría importancia?

Capitulo 40- La Confusion y la Noche Especial

* Nota * Quiero que este capítulo lo lean con mucha atención. Muchas (y muchos) me han pedido algo que sucederá aquí (no se los diré, tendrán que leer el Cáp.) Para saber que se trata) Hace mucho tiempo que vengo pensando en este capítulo. De hecho, se habrán dado cuenta, a través del progreso del fic, que he intentado muchas veces de hacerlo. Me decidí y ahora lo tienen con ustedes...

Ya llegaba el fin de Marzo. Cada vez más deseaban el fin del curso.  
Harry seguía tratando de mantener en orden sus sentimientos pero últimamente se sentía extraño, inseguro de sí mismo y muy confundido. Sus amigos no se daban cuenta que algo extraño sucedía pero Harry no hacía nada por contárselos a ellos. Pensaba que sería mejor mantener las cosas así y no preocuparlos sin razón. No les había comentado nada sobre el encuentro con el señor tenebroso en el aula de pociones ni su discusión con Snape.  
- Ya me harté de estudiar- dijo Ron separando el libro de Duelo- ¿no nos podemos ir a dormir?  
- Si, ya es bastante tarde- dijo Lily. Eran las once de la noche- pero tenemos que aprobar los Examenes. Yo me quedo.  
- Yo también- dijeron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Draco. Pero Harry y Ron no se quedaron, subieron a los dormitorios y se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.  
Mientras tanto, en la sala común, aprovechando que no estaban ni Ron ni Harry se pusieron a hablar.  
- ¿No creen que Harry esta muy extraño?- preguntó Draco.  
- Bastante- dijo Lily- esta muy pensativo. Desde que Snape lo llamó la primera vez. Me pregunto para qué lo habrá llamado.  
- Si, es una buena pregunta. Además, ¿de qué pueden hablar Snape y Harry? Seguramente, de nada bueno- dijo Hermione.  
- Mm, si, tienes razón- la apoyaron Lily y Draco.  
- Además, desde la segunda vez que Harry tuvo que ir al despacho de Snape, se miran de manera diferente- agregó Lilian.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Draco.  
- No sé. Antes, se miraban con odio pero parece que últimamente ese odio aumentó. Y muy pocas veces sus miradas se encuentran. Se miran de reojo y de manera misteriosa.  
- No me había fijado en eso- dijo pensativo Draco.  


  
-------------------------

Harry tenía, hace poco, sueños extraños. Eran como las predicciones al futuro que había tenido en un tiempo pero estas eran borrosas. Siempre tenía el mismo sueño. ¿Tendría algún significado? ¿Quiénes eran las personas que se abrazaban mientras se besaban? No podía reconocerlas pero una extraña sensación le indicaba que conocía ha esas dos personas y que pronto sabría quienes eran. La verdad que no estaba equivocado...

--------------------

Los días pasaban y cada vez las cosas se hacían más confusas, especialmente para Harry.  
Aquel día estaban como perdidos. Cada uno andaba por un lugar distinto de la academia. Ron estaba buscando a Harry pero con el único que se encontró fue con Snape. El profesor de pociones le dio a entender que tuviera "cuidado" con su mejor amigo, que este lo estaba engañando. Ron sin creerle una palabra, se disponía a irse cuando Snape le dijo que tuviera cuidado con Lilian, que la cuidara. Ron salió de allí corriendo. En un momento paso por la biblioteca pero siguió corriendo. No entendía porque se había puesto así, como si Snape le hubiera dicho algo terrible. Corriendo, no veía por donde iba. Chocó con una persona. Sus labios chocaron en el encuentro. Con el golpe, el beso había sido como intenso... cayeron al piso.  
- Ay! Disculpa- dijo Ron incorporándose. Alrededor había muchos libros. Seguramente la muchacha tampoco lo había visto. Ron presto su atención en la chica que trataba de incorporarse. Su cabello era castaño pero no podía verle la cara. Ron le tendió la mano para ayudarla y cuando pudo ver el rostro de la joven se quedo boquiabierto. Era Hermione.  
- Hermione- dijo muy sorprendido. Se sonrojo- Lo... lamento... no era mi intención... - Hermione también estaba sonrojada. Recogió los libros del piso y luego miró a Ron.  
- ¿Por qué ibas corriendo?  
- Porque... no tiene importancia... ¿por qué llevas tantos libros?- preguntó Ron.  
- ¿Y qué te parece? Sigo estudiando. ¿Has visto a Harry?  
- No, no lo he visto- dijo Ron- pero, ¿qué te parece si no le contamos a nadie nuestro "accidente"?  
- Me parece bien. Así no tendremos problemas- dijo Hermione. Observó los ojos celestes de Ron con determinación. Sus miradas se encontraron y de repente se sintieron extraños y muy incómodos  


------------------

Harry escuchaba una voz que provenía de su cabeza. Era la voz de Voldemort que lo trataba de convencer. Pero Harry no cedía. Voldemort le decía que tenía pruebas de que sus amigos lo utilizaban y engañaban. Harry no se intereso en escucharlo pero Voldemort insistía.  
- A ver, ¿cuáles son las pruebas que tienes?- preguntó Harry a la voz mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Prakigam.  
- Están en el aula de Duelo, que es bastante grande. ¿Por qué no lo ves con tus propios ojos?  
- No sé porque te hago caso- dijo Harry mientras se encaminaba al aula de Duelo- pero quiero ver tus "pruebas"  
Harry llegó al aula de duelo y abrió la puerta sigilosamente para que nadie lo escuchara. Al principio no vio nada pero luego sintió unos ruidos en el fondo. Lo más lentamente y sigilosamente posible Harry se acercó a los ruidos.  
Había dos personas abrazadas al final del aula. Pero no solo eso sino también besándose apasionadamente. Pero no fue eso lo que puso de piedra a Harry sino quienes eran los que estaban haciendo eso.  
Apretó los puños y los ojos le brillaron intensamente, tratando de guardar las lagrimas. Salió del aula corriendo. Rápidamente, sin cruzarse con nadie, llego a la sala común donde estaban únicamente Draco y Lily charlando animadamente. Al verlo, se acercaron a él preocupados pero Harry les dijo que necesitaba estar solo. Subió las escaleras y se echó en la cama sin todavía creerle a sus ojos. No pudo aguantar más y soltó sus lagrimas.  
Las dos personas que se estaban besando apasionadamente en la aula de Duelo eran, nada más ni nada menos que, Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo, y Hermione Granger, su novia. Las dos personas, a quienes valoraba más que a nadie en el mundo, lo habían engañado de aquella manera. Y no sólo a él, sino también a Lilian, quien todavía no estaba enterada de los hechos.

En la sala común, cinco minutos después de que Harry hubiera subido a los dormitorios, aparecieron Ron y Hermione. Parecían estar muy nerviosos. Se acercaron a Lily y a Draco que estaban preocupados por Harry, lo habían visto muy mal.  
- ¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione. Hasta en su voz se notaba que estaba nerviosa.  
- Lo vimos pero subió a los dormitorios- dijo Lily- estaba muy mal... ¿saben por qué?  
- No- dijo Ron rápidamente.  
- ¿Por qué están tan nerviosos?- preguntó Draco- ¿qué sucede?  
- ¿Qué? ¿Nosotros nerviosos? No- dijo Hermione.  
- Eh... Ya vuelvo- dijo Ron subiendo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.  
Una vez en la habitación donde dormían, Ron se acercó a la cama de Harry. Sabía que allí estaba su amigo.  
- Harry... - dijo Ron- necesito hablar contigo.  
- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Harry apareciendo detrás de las cortinas de su cama.  
- Aclaran lo que paso- dijo Ron. Harry lo observó fijamente.  
- No necesito explicaciones. Lo vi yo mismo y no hay excusa. Lo lamento pero estoy cansado- dijo Harry.  
- Pero... no sabes lo que realmente paso- dijo Ron.  
- Sé lo que paso y no necesito más mentiras, Weasley- dijo Harry y desapareció entre las cortinas. Ron quedó muy dolorido por las palabras de su "amigo" por decirlo de esta manera.  
  


Ron volvió a bajar a la sala común. Allí seguían Herm, Lily y Draco.  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Harry esta así?- preguntó Lilian.  
Ron y Herm decidieron contarles a ellos lo sucedido. Pero Lily no los dejo terminar de narrar lo ocurrido y tuvo la misma reacción que Harry. En cambio, Draco les miró fijamente, como si pensara que ellos no eran los verdaderos Ron y Hermione.  
- Ahora entiendo porque Harry esta así- dijo Draco al fin y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

Días después, estaban todos separados. Harry no hablaba con nadie. Lily andaba con Draco, Ron simplemente trataba, como Hermione, de saber porque lo habían hecho. Porque ellos no se acordaban de nada desde la parte en que se chocaron. Tenían conocimiento de eso y luego sabían desde que se estaban besando con Harry enfrente de ellos y mirándolos. ¿Qué había sucedido?  
Lily se sentía muy extraña. No sabía porque pero le daba la impresión que todo había sido una enorme confusión. Pero no se lo decía ni a Herm ni a Ron. ¿Sería por el dolor que le provocaría si realmente esto no fuera una enorme confusión?  
Draco no sabía como se sentía. Harry ya no le hablaba, no sabía porque. No hablaba con Ron ni con Hermione porque comprendía el dolor de Lilian, quien era la única con quien hablaba. A él le hubiera encantado que Harry también le hablara, como lo hacía Lilian, del dolor que sentía, pero Harry se había vuelto muy cerrado con ese tema en los últimos tiempos.  
Y eso no era lo único que aumentaba la depresión de Lily, Draco, Herm y Ron sino también había otro tema: Harry. Muy pocas veces lo veían en el día y muy pocas veces sus miradas se encontraban. Siempre iba solo, lo que podría ser muy peligroso. Ron y Draco sabían que Harry se acostaba muy tarde durante las noches y se levantaba muy temprano en las mañanas. Lo que les impedía hablar con él. En el resto del día solo lo veían en las clases pero, terminadas estas, Harry desaparecía.

Una semana después, Draco y Lily habían comenzado a hablar de nuevo a Ron y a Hermione. Pero nunca hablaban de lo sucedido, lo que había provocado la separación del grupo por una semana y media. Aunque Draco y Lily ya sabían que ellos no lo habían hecho deseándolo.  
Estaban reunidos en la biblioteca. Hace mucho que no iban. Estaban estudiando Herbología. En esa materia no tenían tantos problemas pero últimamente se había vuelto difícil.  
- ¿Se acuerdan del Mirtuar?- preguntó Ron de repente.  
- Aja- dijo Lily que estaba bastante concentrada en el libro.  
En ese momento, Harry se apareció en la biblioteca pero no los vio. Harry se dirigió a una de las estanterías.  
Los cuatro muchachos que estaban en la mesa lo observaban. A Draco se le ocurrió una idea.  
- Iré a hablar con él- dijo levantándose- ya vuelvo  
Draco caminó hacia donde había visto a Harry. Este estaba observando una de las estanterías, buscando un libro.  
- Eh... hola- dijo Draco acercándose a Harry- ¿Cómo estas?  
- ¿Qué? Ah... bien- dijo Harry. Primero lo miró y luego siguió buscando un libro.  
- ¿Qué buscas?  
- Un libro- dijo Harry simplemente sin sacar la vista de la estantería.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Como cualquier libro, para leerlo- dijo Harry.  
- ¿Por alguna razón?  
- Estoy traduciendo un libro escrito en códigos- dijo Harry- Y supongo que "ustedes" estudian, ¿no?  
- Eh, si- dijo Draco- Hermione y Lily nos exigen hacer eso- Draco penso que había metido la pata pero Harry se limitó a mirarlo. A draco le pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry. Pero luego no supo si había sido una sonrisa o una mueca.  
- Últimamente no te hemos visto mucho, ¿qué has hecho últimamente?- preguntó Draco para cambiar de tema. Harry seguía buscando el libro.  
- Pues, estudiar pero ya terminé. Ahora estoy con esto. Trato de terminar el proyecto que tengo que hacer de las raíces de mi familia. Se supone que el Lunes yo tengo que ir al despacho de Sirius con el proyecto terminado. La mitad del tiempo lo he pasado en la biblioteca. Pero solo fueron hace doce días que nos cruzamos palabra, no es tanto.  
- Eh, para mí si lo fue- dijo Draco sonriéndole a Harry.  
- Quieres que los perdone, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry sabiendo la verdadera intención de Draco, Harry conocía muy bien a Draco.  
- Harry, yo entiendo que hicieron algo terrible pero no sabes la verdadera versión- dijo Draco. Harry lo observó de reojo y saco un libro de la estantería.  
- Por fin te encontré- susurró Harry- lo siento, Draco, pero no tengo tiempo de hablar de eso, Hasta luego- y salió de la biblioteca rápidamente sin dejar que Draco agregara una palabra más.  
Draco volvió a sentarse en la mesa con sus amigos. Estaba bastante enfadado con él mismo.  
- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Lily.  
- Nada interesante- dijo Draco- Que esta ocupado con el proyecto de las raíces de su familia, que ya había estudiado y que estaba tratando de descifrar unos códigos de un libro- de repente, Ron se levanto de su silla, parecía bastante enfadado.  
- Yo estoy harto de toda esta discusión- dijo Ron- Iré a aclarar las cosas.  
Ron salió de la biblioteca con los otros tres atrás de él. Buscaron a Harry y lo encontraron a un costado de la sala común. Harry estaba muy concentrado en un libro. Ron se acercó a Harry mientras los demás los observaban.  
Harry no había notado a Ron. Guardó los libros después de un largo suspiro y, cuando elevo la vista, se encontró con la mirada de Ron. Lo miró fijamente.  
- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Harry cortante.  
- Hablar contigo- respondió Ron. Estaba muy nervioso.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Para aclarar las cosas- dijo Ron. La voz le temblaba. Cualquiera que estuviera escuchando la conversación hubiera pensado que Ron le tenía miedo a Harry.  
- ¿Me tienes miedo?- preguntó Harry al notar el temblor de la voz de Ron. Harry se rió un buen rato y luego se puso serio de repente- no pienso morderte, pero no quiero hablar contigo de ese tema ni ahora. Estoy muy ocupado- Harry recogió sus cosas y subió a los dormitorios.

Una tarde después, Draco, Herm, Lily y Ron estaban en la sala común. Las cosas continuaban igual. Estaban estudiando.  
Las puertas de la sala común se abrieron y apareció Harry. Estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo y apretaba los puños fuertemente. Lily se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia su primo que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los demás.  
- ¿Sucede algo malo, Harry?- preguntó Lilian. Harry levanto el rostro del suelo. Los ojos le brillaban, Lily nunca los había visto tan brillantes.  
- No, no tiene importancia- dijo Harry con voz quebrada- estoy bien- luego, de reojo, miró a Ron y a Hermione. La imagen del beso se le apareció en la mente- los veo luego- y volvió a salir de la sala común lo más rápido que pudo.  
- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- preguntó Lilian sentándose junto a Ron.

Horas después, los cuatro muchachos (Lily, Draco, Herm y Ron) continuaban en la sala común. Ya era bastante tarde.  
- La verdad que hartas, Ron- dijo Hermione cuando ella trató de explicarle al muchacho un tema sobre la Prevención Aurora pero este no entendía.  
- Mira quien habla- dijo Ron mirándola como a un insecto.  
Las puertas de la sala común del Fénix se abrieron y dieron paso a Arabella. Rápidamente, la profesora se acercó a ellos.  
- ¿Han visto a Harry?- preguntó Arabella. Los cuatro negaron- Ah, cierto que están peleados, no importa...  
- ¿Se podría saber para qué lo buscas, Arabella?- preguntó Ron.  
- Pues, supongo que Harry no les habrá contado... sucedió algo terrible- dijo Arabella en un susurro.  
- ¿Qué paso?- preguntaron.  
- Voldemort se apareció en Prakigam hace unas pocas horas. Sirius y Harry estaban en el despacho del director(o sea, el despacho de Sirius) Voldemort los atacó y Sirius salió gravemente herido. Ahora Sirius no esta en Prakigam pero se está recuperando. Me encantaría encontrar a Harry, estoy preocupada- dijo Arabella rápidamente- bueno, luego los veo- y salió de la sala común dejando helados a los cuatro muchachos.  
- Por eso Harry estaba tan mal- dijo Lily. Herm se puso de pie.  
- Hay que buscarlo, a ver donde se ha metido.  
Buscaron por casi toda la academia pero no lo encontraron. Decidieron irse a dormir, ya verían al día siguiente.

------------------------

Harry había estado todo el tiempo en la habitación. Llegada la noche, bajo a la sala común para despejarse. Se sentó en unos de los sillones a meditar, aunque ya lo había hecho en la habitación. ¿Cómo estaría Sirius? Harry lo había visto hace unas pocas horas bastante mal. Odiaba más que nunca a Voldemort.  
Una mano se posó en su hombro. Harry observó a la persona que estaba detrás de él: Hermione.  
- Lo siento mucho- susurró ella sentándose a su lado.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te lamentas?- preguntó Harry con la voz quebrada.  
- Muchas cosas. Lamento lo que le paso a Sirius... y lo que paso hace trece días- dijo casi en un susurro. Harry la observó de reojo. Se iba a ir cuando Hermione lo detuvo.  
- Necesito que sepas la verdad, aunque sea escúchame- dijo Herm. Harry la miró y luego suspiro y se volvió a sentar.  
- Espero que haya una buena explicación- se limitó a decir.  
Hermione le contó cuando chocó con Ron, lo que recordaba del encuentro y los conceptos que había sacado.  
- ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Qué alguien los manipuló? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Harry después de los treinta minutos de estar escuchando a Herm.  
- No lo sé, no estoy segura. Pero tú sabes que te quiero y a tí solamente- dijo Herm dulcemente- Ahora dime tú, ¿Cómo supiste qué estabamos en el aula de Duelo?  
- Pues... -dijo Harry pensativamente- Por Voldemort- susurró. Al ver la cara de confusión de Herm aclaró- Estoy conectado con Voldemort. Mi cicatriz contenía los poderes que Slytherin que fueron liberados la noche que nos atacó en la biblioteca. Desde entonces, Si llegó a sentir mucho odio hace una persona(todas menos Voldemort)puedo llegar a matarla. ¿Entiendes? Una forma más fácil de explicar es que yo ahora soy Heredero de Salazar Slytherin  
- Entonces, fue Voldemort quien nos manipuló- dijo Herm. Harry la miró- para que, si sintieras mucho odio hacia nosotros, nos mataras.  
- Entonces, también Snape- dijo Harry. Hermione lo volvió a observar confundida y Harry le explico su discusión.  
- Entonces, todo fue por Voldemort- dijo sonriendo Herm- pero igual, ¿me perdonas?  
Harry observó un largo rato a Hermione. Estaban de frente, sentados en el sillón de la sala común del Fénix. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban tanto como la luna llena que había aquella noche.  
- ¿Cómo no te voy a perdonar si todo fue una horrible confusión? Sabes, más que nadie, que te amo mucho, y lo sabes- dijo Harry. Hermione lo abrazó.  
Luego se miraron fijamente. Se acercaron lentamente y se besaron apasionadamente. Uno de los besos más largos que habían tenido. No se querían soltar. Hermione rodeó el cuello de Harry con los brazos, sin soltarlo mientras Harry colocaba sus manos en la cadera de la joven...  
Cayeron sobre el sillón, todavía abrazados y besándose. Separarse del otro les era imposible. Nunca recordaban a verse sentido tan bien. Ya no dudaban que se amaban mutuamente. Y la prueba de eso era lo que estaba pasando. Ese momento quedaría grabado en la memoria de ambos. Ese momento lo habían deseado hace unos años pero no se habían animado a hacerlo o las interrupciones no lo habían permitido. Ahora lo hacían y ya nos les preocupaba nada, nada salvo el otro.  
Harry sintió la mano cálida de Hermione sobre su pecho. Ya no se pudo resistir más a sus impulsos, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Capitulo 41- El fin de la Leyenda de Nomardrib

A la mañana siguiente, Harry abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la sala común. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Hermione que estaba a su lado, profundamente dormida. La observó un buen rato y luego sonrió. A Harry le daba la sensación que fuera un ángel durmiendo. Recordaba una parte de lo sucedido la noche anterior. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho.  
Hermione abrió los ojos y observó, media soñolienta, a Harry. Se incorporó, al igual que Harry, rápidamente.  
- Buenos días- se limitó a decir Hermione. A decir verdad, eran las cinco de la madrugada. Harry le devolvió el saludo.  
- Será mejor que vayamos a los dormitorios y descansemos el tiempo que queda- dijo Hermione pensativamente- nadie tiene que sospechar de nada.

-----------------------

Horas después, se volvían a encontrar en la sala común pero esta vez acompañados por Ron, Draco y Lily. Hermione y Harry les contaron a los otros tres la conversación que habían tenido a la noche.  
- ¿Tienes idea cuáles eran los ingredientes que le faltaban a Snape?- le preguntó Lilian a Harry. Harry negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó Ron.  
- Porque si realmente alguien le esta robando a Snape, es bueno saber los ingredientes que le roban. De esta manera nos podríamos dar cuenta que clase de poción esta realizando el que le roba a Snape- dijo Lily simplemente.  
- Pero para qué Snape se ponga así debieron ser ingredientes importantes o costosos- dijo Draco.  
- Snape se pone así siempre, así que puede ser cualquier ingrediente- dijo Ron.  
- La verdad que si- dijo Hermione.

---------------------

Esa noche, Harry tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Una voz le advertía sobre lo que iba a pasar. La voz no era la de Voldemort pero le parecía conocida.  
- La leyenda de Nomardrib fracasará porque la araña habrá cometido un error. La heredera de su ama caerá en manos de la misma persona que Nomardrib. Ambos no lograran cumplir la leyenda. Sus poderes serán absorbidos por aquel a quien ellos confiaron su lealtad. Ese ser usara sus poderes para dañar a alguno de la leyenda tanto como pueda. Pero la leyenda terminará en cuanto los cuerpos de la heredera de Hufflepuff y Nomardrib caigan en el olvido. Pero no hay manera de detener esto, ya están cayendo.  
Harry se levantó un poco sobresaltado. Recordaba y le resonaban las palabras en la cabeza. Ya antes, aquella voz le había hablado pero ahora estaba seguro de quien era la voz. Aunque todavía era de noche, bajó a la sala común.  
En ella estaban Lily, Hermione, Ron y Draco. Ellos se sorprendieron al ver a Harry. Él simplemente se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Herm.  
- Solo un sueño, nada más- susurró Harry.  
- ¿Un sueño?- preguntó Draco extrañado  
- Si pero por ahora no tiene importancia- dijo Harry sabiendo que Draco quería que se lo explicara.  
- ¿Seguro?- preguntó Lily. Pero Harry no llegó a responder cuando sintieron un ruido atrás de ellos.  
Al voltearse, vieron a Nomardrib. Pero esta estaba muy dañada. Estaba en el suelo. Sus ocho ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse.  
Los cinco muchachos se quedaron de piedra. Ninguno se iba a acercarle para ayudarla, obvio que no. Pero las palabras de la voz del sueño de Harry le resonaban en la cabeza del muchacho. Sin saber porque, se puso de pie y se acercó a Nomardrib. Los demás lo siguieron pero solo porque vieron que Harry estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía.  
Cuando estaban a unos pocos pasos de Nomardrib, Harry se detuvo en seco. Los demás se pusieron a su lado. Nomardrib observó fijamente a Harry.  
- Estabas en lo correcto- dijo Nomardrib en Pársel para que solo Harry le entendiera- aunque yo fui criada para matarte a ti y a la muchacha... no puedo negar que ustedes tenían razón. Lo único que te puedo decir es que Voldemort utilizará mis poderes y los de Barbara para hacer un daño que te quedara marcado- luego de decir esto, los ocho ojos de Nomardrib se cerraron para siempre.  
Ante los ojos de nuestros amigos, el cuerpo de Nomardrib se hizo polvo y un viento muy fuerte, que atravesó en ese momento la sala común, se llevó el polvo.  
Harry apretaba los puños con fuerza. El rompecabezas se estaba armando y no mostraba nada bueno. Sus amigos observaron a Harry esperando que este les dijera lo que Nomardrib le había comentado pero Harry se limitó a decirles que necesitaba descansar.

------------------

Al dormirse aquella noche, Harry volvió a soñar. Había tenido dos sueños aquella noche, cosa que nunca había pasado. Pero el sueño que iba a tener a continuación acabaría con muchas cosas.  
Era un lugar con unas montañas altas. A lo lejos se veía un valle. A Harry se le hizo extrañamente familiar aquel lugar. Dos personas conversaban en voz muy baja. Era una mujer y un hombre. Tenían capas negras. Sus semblantes eran serios pero a la mujer le brillaban los ojos como si estuviera conteniendo unas lagrimas.  
- Sabes perfectamente que era lo mejor, Barbara- dijo el hombre, o sea, Voldemort.  
- Pero, ¿era necesario? La araña estaba de nuestro lado... ¿era necesario matarla?- dijo Barbara Ardaes.  
- Sí. Sus poderes pasaron a mi cuerpo. Pero ahora no hay que pensar en eso- dijo el Señor Tenebroso- mi querida Barbara, pronto llegara el fin de todo esto.  
- No estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Barbara- Yo no hubiera matado a Nomardrib.  
- Tú, pero yo sí. ¿No estas de acuerdo con eso?- dijo Voldemort- eres igual de basura que la araña. Igual de sentimental que Hufflepuff.  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Yo soy heredera de Helga y es obvio que tengo que tener algún parecido con ella, ¿no?  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Tendré que adelantar mis planes... tú lo pediste... Avada Kedavra- el cuerpo de Barbara cayó al suelo, muerta. Ahí había terminado la generación de Hufflepuff, para siempre.  
Voldemort observó con odio el cuerpo de Ardaes. Se inclinó y tocó su marca tenebrosa. El cuerpo de Barbara se hizo polvo, al igual que Nomardrib. Voldemort se puso de pie con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.  
- Esto será suficiente. No necesito más poder para realizar la maldición.

Capitulo 42- El Regreso al Valle

Las semanas pasaron sin grandes cambios. Ya había empezado Abril pero este mes traería muchas cosas que nuestros amigos no se imaginaban. Aquel mes sería muy importante.  
Harry había dejado de tener sueños extraños. Pero la muerte de Nomardrib y de Ardaes no se le salía de la cabeza. Voldemort los había matado para realizar una maldición a Harry pero este no tenía idea de cual maldición. Sus preocupaciones aumentaban cada vez más.  
Hermione, por otro lado, estaba muy callada últimamente. Ron y Lily estaban igual que siempre pero Draco estaba muy extraño. Había dejado de pasar las tardes libres con ellos y, si estaba con ellos, hablaba muy de vez en cuando. Algo raro sucedía con el grupo pero ninguno de sus integrantes tenía idea de que era.  
Por otro lado, Sirius había mejorado y ya se encontraba bien. Por esa misma razón, ya estaba devuelta en Prakigam. Aquella tarde, Harry se dirigía al despacho de su padrino para ver como estaba. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado.  
Pero en el camino se encontró con Hermione. Esta al verlo, se acercó a él rápidamente, parecía nerviosa.  
- Necesito decirte algo importante- dijo Hermione lentamente y con semblante serio.  
- Eh, OK- dijo Harry. Miró el reloj de muñeca que tenía. No podía tardar mucho pero si Hermione quería decirle algo, tenía que ser importante.  
- ¿Estas apurado?- preguntó ella al notar lo impaciente que estaba su novio.  
- Eh, más o menos. Iba al despacho de Sirius para ver como esta- dijo Harry rápidamente- tú sabes, acaba de volver...  
- Lo mío puede esperar, no es tan urgente pero... ¿puedo acompañarte? Quiero yo también ver como esta.  
- Por supuesto- dijo Harry sonriéndole a su novia.  
Caminaron hacia el despacho de Sirius animadamente. Al entrar, se encontraron con su director sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio sonriendo ampliamente. Parecía no estar preocupado.  
- ¿Cómo están?- les preguntó Sirius alegremente.  
- Bien, ¿y vos, Sirius?- preguntó Herm sonriéndole.  
- Muy bien- le contesto Sirius devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
- ¿Seguro, Sirius?- preguntó Harry con preocupación.  
- Si, no te preocupes, Harry, estoy muy bien- le dijo Sirius con seguridad.  
El resto del tiempo se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, recordando viejos tiempos.  
Cuando salieron del despacho comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común del fénix. Ya era de noche. Una noche demasiado fría, a decir verdad.  
Caminaban silenciosamente por un pasillo. Hermione lo observaba extrañada el pasillo, no lo reconocía y eso que se conocía de memoria todos los pasillos de la academia de las tantas veces que caminaba por ellos. En cambio, Harry, que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de nada.  
- Harry, no reconozco este pasillo- le susurró Hermione a Harry.  
- ¿Qué?- Harry observó alrededor y frunció el entrecejo. Él tampoco conocía aquel pasillo.  
Era bastante oscuro y sería por eso no lo reconocía. Pero Hermione se volteo hacia Harry.  
- Harry, esto no me gusta para nada- dijo Herm muy preocupada.  
Una brisa recorrió el pasillo donde ellos estaban. Un escalofrío circuló en el cuerpo de ambos. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos, ya no estaban en Prakigam sino en un valle. Pero no cualquiera, sino en el Valle Godric. No había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que habían ido.  
Enfrente de ellos estaba Voldemort sonriéndoles de una manera maligna. En sus ojos rojos se notaba un brillo que hizo estremecer a los jóvenes aurores (todavía no graduados)  
- Bienvenidos, Jóvenes- les saludo Voldemort con alegría en la voz- nos volvemos a encontrar después de todo, ¿eh, Potter? Pensaba que ibas a venir solo pero me equivoqué. Pero así será mejor, morirán juntos, como tanto deseaban.  
- Ni lo sueñes, Voldemort- le contestó Harry- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez para sacarnos de Prakigam?  
- Pues, muy simple. Con unos ingredientes de pociones conseguidos en el despacho de Severus Snape, pude realizar como un traslador en tu cicatriz que hiciera que el día de hoy nos encontremos en el valle Godric. Yo pensaba que en este momento estarías solo... - dijo Voldemort riéndose fríamente. Harry se limitó a mirarlo con odio- Sabes que nosotros estamos conectados todo el tiempo  
- ¿Sabes, Potter? Hace poco murió una de las herederas... seguro que estás enterado, ¿eh?- le comentó Voldemort- la pobre Bárbara por defender a esa araña...  
- ¿Para qué la mataste? ¿Para qué también a Nomardrib?  
- Lo hice para hacer lo que haré hoy, te enteraras dentro de poco, Potter, no té impacientes, que la curiosidad mató al gato.  
Hermione estaba pálida, aferrada al brazo de Harry escuchando toda la conversación atónita. En cambio, Harry solamente miraba a Voldemort con odio mientras hablaba. Harry no se había percatado de que Herm continuaba ahí.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Harry y Voldemort empezaron un duelo. Harry le había pedido a Herm que se mantuviera distanciada. Pero Herm no soportaba aquello.  
Luego de un tiempo, Harry estaba muy dañado. En un momento, Hermione se acercó a él pero Voldemort no perdió tiempo y le lanzó a ella un maleficio de la apuñada invisible. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de racionar. Observó con terror la apuñada que se acercaba velozmente, no se le ocurría ninguna manera de detenerla. Porque sacar la varita y realizar el Antideltus tardaría mucho tiempo, no llegaría. Pero no fue necesario, una persona se interpuso en el camino del ataque.  
Hermione vio un montón de sangre y que una persona caía al piso, muerta. Voldemort observó con odio a esa persona. Sabía que algo así haría para pagar su deuda con Potter pero no esperaba que lo hiciera justo en ese momento. Además, se suponía que él no sabía nada sobre donde había trasladado a Potter y a Granger.  
El que se había sacrificado por Herm para pagar su cuota con Harry, el cual le había salvado una vez la vida en 3° año, había sido nada más ni nada menos que Peter Pettigrew, Colagusano.

Capitulo 43- La batalla Final

Hermione había quedado helada y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Miraba el cuerpo de Peter atónita. Harry estaba a su lado. Él solamente miraba con una mirada extraña a Pettigrew, no podía creer que Colagusano le hubiera salvado la vida a Hermione. Voldemort había desaparecido de la vista cosa que les permitió a los jóvenes hablar.  
- Herm, escúchame, Tienes que volver a Prakigam- le dijo Harry.  
- Pero, ¿Cómo? Yo que sepa no hay manera...  
- Yo tengo el poder necesario para trasladarte- le contestó Harry rápidamente- pero yo me tengo que quedar...  
- Entonces, yo no me iré, no te dejaré  
- Herm, durante todos estos años no le he hecho caso a mi destino. Pero, no puedo seguir sin hacerle caso. Es mi destino vencer a Voldemort- dijo Harry- Esta es la última, Herm, pero necesito que vuelvas. Tú no debes estar involucrada en este duelo, no quiero verte sufrir... - Hermione observó a Harry. La seguridad con la que había dicho aquellas palabras la habían convencido pero necesitaba decirle...  
- Pero, quiero decirte algo importante que debes saber, Harry- dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes.  
- Rápido, Hermione, que Voldemort puede regresar en cualquier momento...  
- Harry, estoy embarazada- Harry la observó con los ojos bien abiertos. Su cara se ilumino de felicidad y abrazó a Herm.  
- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- le preguntó Harry.  
- Desde hace una semana nada más- le sonrió Hermione. Harry besó a Hermione y luego se separo de ella.  
- Ahora necesito, más que nunca, que vuelvas a Prakigam- le dijo Harry. Herm asintió- cuídate por favor, Herm- Harry tocó a Hermione y ella desapareció del valle. Harry suspiró.

Harry sintió unos pasos atrás de él. Al voltearse, vio a Voldemort observándolo. Había escuchado toda la conversación.  
- Como dijiste, Potter, esta es la última pelea. De aquí solo saldrá uno con vida- le dijo Voldemort fríamente- nuestros destinos estaban unidos desde un principio. Cada uno tiene el deber de vencer al otro pero solamente uno de nosotros triunfará  
El duelo era muy violento. Cada uno usaba sus poderes como Heredero. Como había dicho antes Voldemort, no eran tan diferentes. Pero cada uno de los poderes tenía diferentes raciones sobre el otro.  
Había pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que había comenzado el duelo. Continuaban de pie con mucho esfuerzo.  
Harry se concentro en sí mismo recordando la luz dorada que había aparecido en aquel valle un año atrás. Ya lo había mejorado pero no estaba seguro de poderlo manejar completamente. Pero era su única esperanza.  
Reunió toda la energía posible en sus manos. Al mismo tiempo que Voldemort hacía lo mismo. De Harry salió un rayo dorado mientras que de Voldemort salía un rayo plateado. Ambos rayos se encontraron lo que provocó una gran explosión que sacudió la tierra y los dañó ligeramente. Harry, casi sin energías, cayó al suelo de rodillas. Voldemort seguía de pie y lo observaba de manera triunfante. Lentamente, el señor tenebroso se acercó a Harry.  
- Este es el fin de Harry James Potter. Aquí termina tu fascinante historia, Potter. Yo he ganado después de dieciocho años de lucha, he ganado.  
Harry había perdido las esperanzas. Ya no podía hacer nada. La muerte de Neville, la de Cedric y ahora la de Colagusano le pesaban más que nunca. Pero no podía perder, no podía rendirse. Todavía había algo por lo que luchar. Si él moría, ¿qué pasaría con Hermione? Seguramente Voldemort la mataría. Sus amigos también caerían en manos del señor tenebroso. Él era el único que podía hacer algo. El único. Y eso le dio las fuerzas necesarias para volver a enfrentar a Voldemort.  
Se puso de pie observando a Voldemort como nunca lo había hecho. Voldemort no había tenido tiempo de racionar cuando la luz dorada volvió a aparecer. Esta vez, no falló y le dio con todo a Tom Marvolo Riddle. Este cayó al suelo. Pero, levantó la varita y susurro su último hechizo y sus últimas palabras:  
- Lativairam asenavanemij  
Una luz gris oscura fue la que le dio a Harry. Pero no le hizo daño, eso fue lo extraño. Voldemort había muerto para siempre. Harry se acercó al cuerpo de Voldemort y se aseguro que estuviera muerto. Ahora se sentía libre. Libre de su destino. Ya estaba, ya había acabado todo. Se sentía dolorido por todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos años pero todo había sido necesario. Las muertes, las batallas y las experiencias lo habían hecho tal como era ahora, lo habían hecho más fuerte en ambos sentidos.  
La vista se le nublo imprevistamente, la cicatriz le empezó a doler y se desplomó en el suelo desmayado, después de haber gastado bastante energía era común que se desmayara. Todo el peso de la batalla lo había vencido.

Capitulo 44- Lativairam Asenavanemij

Unos pasos apresurados se escuchan en el pasillo. Una persona corría rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Pero ellos no se daban cuenta. Estaban metidos en sus pensamientos. Estaban en el despacho de Sirius. El director estaba allí pero parecía una estatua, estaba de piedra. Remus estaba al lado de Hermione la cual sollozaba. Remus no encontraba algún consuelo para hacer que ella dejará de llorar. Ron había tratado de calmarla pero el mismo estaba llorando. Lily no estaba con ellos por una cuestión de que se sentía presionada en un ambiente como ese.  
La puerta se abrió y apareció Arabella. Parecía alterada. Los observó y entró velozmente en el despacho.  
- Sirius, Encontré a Harry... en los terrenos... - Arabella respiraba agitada. Los presentes en el despacho se pusieron de pie y la observaron perplejos.  
La profesora Figg los guió hacia donde había encontrado el cuerpo de Harry.  
Era en uno de los invernaderos, tendido sobre la hierba, estaba Harry desmayado. Sin pensarlo, lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Seis después, Harry seguía sin despertar. Según Sirius, había gastado demasiadas energías en la batalla y para recuperarlas tardaría días, capaz semanas.  
Aquel día en la enfermería estaban Sirius, que observaba fijamente a Harry, y Hermione que se sentía muy alejada, como ida. Sentía como si le faltara una parte de sí misma.

------------------------

Harry estaba en un sueño profundo. A su alrededor lo único que había era oscuridad. Se sentía frío. No tenía las energías necesarias para volver a la realidad. A pesar de haber recuperado bastante poder había algo que no lo dejaba salir de aquellas tinieblas. Y Harry sabía que era lo que no le permitía irse, era la maldición de Voldemort: Lativairam Asenavanemij.  
De repente, una voz fría como la de Voldemort (aunque no era él) se escuchó alrededor de él.  
- Para hacer la maldición Lativairam Asenavanemij (Que fue inventada en el siglo XIIX) hay que tener un poder grandísimo. Por eso El Señor Tenebroso necesitaba matar a Ardaes y a Nomardrib. Los poderes de ambos fueron absorbidos por Voldemort. La maldición que ha realizado el Innombrable quedara marcada en ti. Él Innombrable modificó algunos puntos de esta maldición. Si la maldición se cumplirá, no lo sé pero ella está presente. El deber de esta maldición es muy simple. Tendrás dos hijos, un varón y una mujer. Uno de ellos será el futuro heredero de Godric Gryffindor mientras el otro heredará los poderes de Salazar Slytherin. Pero el heredero (o heredera) de S. S. no nacerá con los poderes de Slytherin en su cuerpo sino que una persona se los entregará. Pero el individuo que entregará los poderes tendrá que hacerlo antes de que el próximo heredero de Slytherin cumpla doce años. Si no es así, El individuo será quien herede los poderes de S.S. Pero si se entregan los poderes, tu hijo (o hija) luchará en contra de sus deseos y se volverá todo un Slytherin.

------------------

Unos días después, Harry abrió los ojos. Era de noche. Reconoció enseguida la enfermería. ¡Tantas veces que se había despertado en ella! No había nadie en el lugar. Se sentía enormemente cansado. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. "El sueño" que había tenido hace unos días le preocupaba. Pero, en ese momento que se sentía tan cansado, no quería pensar en ello. Luego lo analizaría bien y, si era necesario, se lo comentaría a Sirius.  
Unas voces se escuchaban. Tres personas iban hacia la enfermería discutiendo. Cuando las tres personas entraron a la enfermería, Harry las reconoció enseguida, eran Hermione, Ron y Lilian. Por supuesto, Ron y Herm eran los que discutían y Lilian trataba de pararlos pero, ¿Quién había podido alguna vez pararlos?  
- Ya te dije que los Surivs eran animales oscuros que están extintos pero tenían poderes fascinantes. En los tiempos de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw había muchísimos de ellos ahora no queda NINGUNO- le dijo Hermione lentamente.  
- Te digo que vi uno en el invernadero- le contradijo Ron- Estoy seguro aunque no tenga alguna prueba para demostrarlo, sé que lo vi.  
- OH, vamos, dejen de pelear así- dijo Lily tratando de frenarlos.  
- ¿Y cómo quieres que peleemos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ron enfadados.  
- Mmm, no sé pero no a los gritos- les dijo Harry. Hermione, Ron y Lily casi se mueren de un infarto al verlo despierto. Hermione salto a abrazarlo.  
- ¡Harry! ¿Estas bien?  
- Si, no te preocupes. Estoy medio cansado pero no es nada- contestó Harry. Ron y Lily se sentaron al lado de la cama de Harry.  
- ¿Y que tal el duelo, Harry? Me hubiera encantado verlo- comentó Ron animadamente.  
- ¡Ron!- le regañaron Lily y Herm.  
- Je je je, era solo una broma- dijo Ron sonriendo- Bueno, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo es que continuas con nosotros, Harry?  
- ¡Ronald!- le volvieron a regañar las muchachas.  
- OK, OK, ¿Cuál fue la catástrofe? ¿Quién a padecido? ¿Quiénes de todos los habitantes de nuestra desastrosa comunidad continuarán felices? ¿Eres un clon de Harry o que?- rió Ron animadamente.  
- ¡Basta Weasley!- le regañó Hermione casi a gritos.  
- OK, OK, no es necesario que me grites... ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Ron un poco más serio (¡Imposible!)  
- Pues, me encuentro muy cansado para contarlo pero un adelanto no me matará. Fue un duelo como los tantos que he tenido solo que terminó diferente.  
- ¡No me digas que por fin ha muerto ese monstruo! ¡Guau, esto se pone interesante! - Bromeó Ron.  
- Pero... ¿Sin hacerte un daño imperdurable?- preguntó Hermione a Harry con preocupación.  
- ¡Mira ahora la que pregunta esas cosas!- dijo Ron animadamente. Todos rieron salvo Hermione que seguía con el semblante serio.  
- ¡No le veo la gracia! - protesto Herm luego miro a Harry- ¿Qué pasó?  
- No me encuentro del todo bien para contarlo. Capaz después pero no ahora- le contestó Harry. Hermione asintió.  
- Cambiando de tema, Harry, no me lo vas a creer pero ¡he visto a un Suriv!- chilló Ron emocionado.  
- Por supuesto que no te lo va a creer- dijo Hermione- ¡No queda ninguno con vida!  
- Yo digo que lo he visto- dijo Ron comenzando a elevar la voz.  
- Y yo digo que es imposible- le contradijo Hermione gritando.  
- ¡Qué lo he visto!  
- ¡Qué no!  
- ¡Que sí!  
- Ya basta, parecen niños- les dijo Lily pero ellos siguieron como si nada.  
- ¡Que sí!  
- ¡Que no!  
- ¡Ya basta! En primer lugar, basta de gritar, me duele la cabeza- les dijo Harry- y en segundo lugar, ninguno de los dos tiene razón- Los otros tres se callaron.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione asombrados.  
- Los Surivs no se han extinto- dijo Harry. Ron miró de manera triunfante a Hermione- Pero es imposible que lo hayas visto, Ron.  
- ¿Por?  
- Los Surivs solo siguen con vida en México (donde esta Prakigam) y podría ser posible que lo hayas visto pero los Surivs dominaron sus poderes hace unos años y hicieron que los seres humanos no pudiéramos verlos.  
- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?  
- Creo que lo he leído en alguna parte... - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Entonces, ¿Qué habrá sido lo que vi?- preguntó Ron pensativo.  
- Ja ja, un enano que vivió después de haber caído en un volcán pero quedo tostado- dijo Hermione. Todos rieron. (Los Surivs son criaturas pequeñas pero con piel negra y ojos color ciruela. Por supuesto, esto lo he inventado yo;)

Una semana después, Harry pudo salir de la enfermería. Pero hubiera deseado quedarse porque dentro de una semana tendrían los exámenes finales. Si los aprobaban serían aurores calificados.  
Aquella tarde, Harry estaba en el despacho del director hablando con su padrino. El tema era, en este momento, el trabajo de las raíces de la familia de Harry.  
- Pues, la conclusión de este trabajo es el siguiente. Gryffindor se casó con Ravenclaw. Tuvieron un hijo. Este, a su vez, tuvo también un hijo único. Esto fue así durante miles de años hasta que tu bisabuelo tuvo dos hijos, un varón y una mujer. Uno de ellos es el abuelo de James y la otra es la abuela del padre de Lilian Door. Pues, el abuelo de James era el heredero de Gryffindor mientras la bisabuela de Lilian Door era la heredera de Ravenclaw. Pues, es casualidad que tú y Lily sean primos. Porque fue casualidad que justamente Lily Evans se casara con James y que justamente la hermana de Lily (Katie) se casó con el heredero de Ravenclaw (o sea el padre de Lilian Door)  
- OK, pero ¿esto de que me sirve a mí? Digo, no le veo la importancia - dijo Harry.  
- Es que tú, en este momento, eres Heredero de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Eso significa que tendrás dos hijos- le dijo Sirius- esto es lo que indican tus raíces. Uno será de Gryffindor y otro Slytherin- Harry se puso pálido al recordar la maldición- ¿Harry, te encuentras bien?  
- Sirius, No te he dicho algo importante- dijo Harry. Él le contó a Sirius sobre la maldición que le había lanzado Voldemort. Sirius lo escuchaba con muchísima atención.  
- Pues, Harry, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo único, trata de no preocuparte por la maldición- le recomendó Sirius cuando Harry le terminó de contar.

Capitulo 45- Aurores Oficiales

Se encontraban en la biblioteca estudiando para los exámenes que tendrían lugar dentro de dos días. Harry ya le había comentado a sus amigos la maldición Lativairam Asenavanemij. Hermione se preocupo mucho y Harry le recomendó que no lo hiciera ya que no le haría bien a ella.  
- Ay, ¿Qué era un Nocoty?- preguntó Ron que lo buscaba en un libro y no lo encontraba.  
- Eso te lo toman de cabeza en los exámenes, Ron- le dijo Hermione.  
- Es una criatura que... - Lily trataba de acordarse.  
- No es tan difícil. Es muy parecido al Surivs pero eran más buenos y no tenían la piel tan oscura. Sus poderes eran curativos- les dijo Harry quien todavía no sacaba la vista del libro sobre las artes oscuras.  
- Ah, capaz fue eso lo que vi- dijo Ron pensativamente.  
- Lo dudo- le contestó Harry- Toda la especie de Nocoty fue eliminada por los Surivs hace muchísimo tiempo.  
- ¿Y por qué ahora te sabes todo esto?- le preguntó Ron.  
- Pues, cuando nos peleamos me estudié muy bien todo esto- dijo Harry simplemente sin quitar la vista del libro- me la pasaba en la biblioteca- hubo unos minutos de silencio y luego Hermione habló.  
- ¿Por qué tan concentrado en ese libro, Harry?  
- Eh- Harry elevó la vista del libro y observó a Hermione- pues, fíjate tu misma lo que dice- le entregó el libro.  
Herm leyó la tapa: "Encontrarse con su sombra" y luego miró a Harry.  
- Ya lo he leído- le dijo Herm- es extraño y escalofriante ¿no? Pero, es verdad lo que dice.  
- Que feo que te pase eso. Temerte a ti mismo- dijo Harry pensativamente.

Lamentablemente, los exámenes empezaron. Como habían estudiado, no tuvieron mucho problema. Solamente pociones fue un problema para Harry. ¿Cómo decirle al profesor Snape que el que le había robado era Voldemort? Pero, igualmente, fue simple. Sobre todo Herbología. Con Artes Oscuras les fue excelente, especialmente a Harry. Duelo fue todo un lío. Un examen muy raro fue el que les hizo Snape. Tenían que luchar unos contra otros usando los hechizos aprendidos. La verdad que no tuvieron muchos inconvenientes (Salvo los heridos)  
Los exámenes se dividieron en tres días. Eran ocho materias. El primer día tuvieron Herbología y pociones. El segundo Artes Tenebrosas, Tiempos antiguos y Criaturas de la Noche. Y, el último día, Duelo, Prevención aurora y Historia de los aurores. Al terminar, estaban agotados. Se dirigieron a la sala común a descansar.  
- Listo, ya no daré ningún examen más en toda mi vida- dijo Ron sentándose en uno de los sillones- me eran suficientes los de Hogwarts.  
- Pero, no me digas que no eran fáciles- le dijo Hermione.  
- Si pero... me siento gastado.  
- Yo igual. Tantos meses de estudio para exámenes tan fáciles... - dijo Lily.  
- Pero que los hayas aprobado con seguridad es porque hemos estudiado muchísimo- dijo Draco  
- En eso tienes razón- dijo Lilian pero luego suspiró.  
- ¿Por qué suspiras?- preguntó Ron.  
- Porque siento que esta vez, estamos bien, fue el mejor año de todos- dijo Lilian.  
- ¿El mejor año? ¿No importan todas las peleas, las muertes y las experiencias horrorosas?- preguntó Harry a Lilian.  
- Pero hemos descubierto muchas cosas interesantes- dijo Lily pensativa- además, terminamos en paz, no como otros años. Voldemort muerto, Ardaes también, Nomardrib ya nos molestará ya que no puede... ya no tenemos enemigos  
- Puede que tengas razón- contestó Harry alegremente- pero mira que estamos hablando. Hablemos de algo más alegre...  
- ¿Ya han pensado que van a hacer después de salir de Prakigam? Solo nos quedan dos semanas en México- preguntó Ron  
- Ya no podemos elegir- dijo Herm- obviamente Harry y yo regresaremos a Londres. Estaremos un tiempo en la casa de mis padres. Quieren conocer a su yerno- agregó alegremente.  
- ¿Cuándo se piensan casar?- preguntó Lily con los ojos brillantes.  
- Unos meses después de que nazca el bebé- dijo Harry lleno de felicidad- ¿y ustedes?  
- Esperaremos unos cuantos meses- dijo Ron tratando de no pensar en eso.  
- ¿Y tú, Draco?  
- Pues, Me encontraré con Pansy y luego veré- dijo Draco alegremente.

Pasaron las dos semanas rápidamente. Las disfrutaron a pleno. Estaban realmente muy alegres. Ya no había nada que los preocupara salvo la maldición pero, como había dicho Sirius, ¿Para qué preocuparse antes de tiempo? Faltaba mucho para eso. Aproximadamente once años pero nada era seguro. Capaz hasta ni siquiera tendría efecto la maldición. ¿Qué sabían ellos? Habría que esperar...  
Llegó el día de la graduación. Estaban nerviosos por el hecho de que esa misma noche volverían a Londres y se tendrían que despedir de México, pero bueno, ¿qué más podían pedir después de todo lo que había pasado?  
Los cuatro muchachos habían sacado notas sobresalientes. Draco había aprobado también con muy buenas notas. Ahora que eran aurores, con todos los estudios hechos, ya tenían un empleo asegurado.  
- Que lastima que dejaremos Prakigam- dijo Ron- ya le tomaba cariño  
- Sí... - suspiró Draco  
- Pues, tendremos que aparecernos en Londres- dijo Harry. Estaban con capas negras y ya había terminado el curso, por lo tanto, ya se tenían que ir.  
- ¿Adónde irán ustedes?- preguntó Hermione  
- A la Madriguera- sonrió Lilian. Harry y Herm rieron.  
- Yo me dirigiré a España, donde Pansy esta realizando sus estudios sobre la adivinación, para ser profesora- dijo Draco.  
- Entonces tomaremos caminos diferentes- dijo Harry.  
- Pero nos mantenemos en contacto ¿eh?- dijo Ron alegremente  
- ¿Ya saben el sexo del bebé?- preguntó Lily a Herm.  
- No muy bien pero creo que será varón- dijo Herm.  
- ¿Cómo se llamará?- preguntó Draco  
- James- dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione alegremente.  
- Por tu padre, ¿no?- preguntó Ron a Harry.  
- Si- dijo Harry.  
- Y supongo que si tienen una niña... -dijo Lily pero Herm la interrumpió.  
- Lilian pero le pondremos un segundo nombre porque sino nos confundiremos mucho- los cinco rieron.  
- Recuerdo muy bien cuando nos conocimos- dijo Ron.  
- 1 de septiembre hace casi ocho años- dijo Hermione.  
- Nosotros éramos enemigos, pero nos conocimos el 31 de julio hace casi ocho años en el callejón Diagon- dijo Draco a Harry con una sonrisa.  
- Je je- dijo Ron- ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo!  
- Si- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
- Será mejor que ya nos volvamos. Extraño Londres- dijo Harry.  
- OK- dijeron sus amigos- Ojalá nos vemos pronto...  
- ¡Por supuesto!  
Hermione y Harry se aparecieron en la casa de los padres de Herm mientras que Lily y Ron en la madriguera. Draco se dirigió a España. Aunque hubieran tomado, en ese momento, caminos diferentes, eso no significaría que no se vieran de nuevo. Pero, ellos tenían razón, habían cambiado muchísimo. Pero ahora tenían más responsabilidades pero eran felices a su manera. Sin Voldemort, sin enemigos, no había preocupaciones. Pero aquí no terminará nuestra historia. Muy pronto comenzaría otra aventura. Pero tendrían que esperar varios años... pero el tiempo pasa volando, como dijo una vez Harry Potter al final de 4° año. Y como dijo Ronald Weasley hace solamente unos minutos. Pero no importa el tiempo, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar.

************************************************************************************************

Este es el fin de este larguísimo fic. La verdad, había prometido para fines de Junio pero al final lo terminé a fines de Agosto, a tres días de mi cumpleaños (30 de agosto) Pero, como dije al final de fic, esto no termina aquí. Habrá una continuación, pero con otros personajes, otras aventuras y con distintos destinos.  
¡114 Páginas! ¡45 capítulos! No esperaba tanto... es el fic más grande que he hecho en mi corta vida.  
Pues, no adelantaré nada porque ya di la base de la siguiente historia. Prepárense para memorizar nombres ¿eh?  
Pues, este es un valioso fan fiction para mí y por lo tanto va dedicado a tres personas muy especiales para mí. Los conocí hace poco pero son excelentes personas. Salvo Jimena que es una amiga mía de toda la vida. Esto va para ustedes,  
· María José Vidal MJ, una de mis mejores amigas, en las buenas y en las malas. Yo te avisé ¿no?=)  
· Francisco Garrido Garcia (¿Qué decirte Pako? Sabes como te valoro y en que sentido, esto va para vos;)  
· Jimena Vanesa Siepe Siempre esta ahí cuando se la necesita, me ayuda a ordenar ideas en los fics y, de vez en cuando, me da alguna buena idea =)  
Pues, ¿qué más decirles? Si me quieres conocer, mi e-mail es: Parvati58@hotmail.com Tengo Msn y me encantaría conocer a quienes les gusta lo mismo que a mí, HP. Si no tienes Msn, un e-mail no viene mal. Me encanta el contacto por e-mail. Acepto felicitaciones, (¿cómo no?)Dudas o tomatazos.  
Primeros Capítulos del siguiente fic: dentro de 2 semanas aproximadamente. Tengan paciencia.  
Pues, gracias por leer el fic, espero que lo continúen leyendo.  
Un abrazo a TODOS, Nos vemos en el siguiente fan fiction...

  
Autora: María Belén Navarro(o Parvati o Cornamenta) ¡Llámame como quieras! =)  
Con colaboración de: Jimena Vanesa Siepe y María José Vidal (¡mis mejores amigas! ;)


End file.
